Caught
by Simple.White.Lie
Summary: Confession is considered part of redemption. The other part is seeking justice. AU/WhatIf story. Canonical till pre-ROTS. Complete with 2 epilogues.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Un- Beta'd and mature content.

* * *

Caught

They were so careful, they had been so diligent about keeping the secret. Meeting at her apartment, or in darkened ally's. They went on missions and never betrayed one another with stolen glances or wanton feelings sensed by Force sensitives.

But their luck had run out. Holding hands, standing before the Jedi and the outraged faces of the Council members and the solemn face of Obi Wan, they shared a glance and nodded. They were ready.

_Earlier._

He had just returned from the far reaches of the galaxy. He had returned to her in the same general state he had left in two months prior. In the heat of passion she didn't see the long scar that stretched down his thigh that was still pink with its newness, and the round purple bruise on his rib that was just beginning to heal. She ignored the marks that would only make her sad, and rejoiced in the adoring face that was giving her an enticing stare.

"Milady, you sure are taking your sweet time." She smiled down at him and clenched muscles that could not be seen, only felt. He gasped and his hands tightened their grip on her hips.

"Time is something we are afforded so little of." She said coyly. They had rushed to their bedroom as soon as he had snuck up on her and showered her with kisses. The time for hard and fast had past and now she was torturing him with her unhurried pace.

"Very true. Now hurry up Love," His hand slithered between them and she felt the warmth of his flesh hand pressing against the small hardened bud causing her to gasp and drive all memory of 'slow' from her mind. The sound of slapping flesh, fevered breaths, moans of ecstasy and declarations of devotion was all that was manageable from the both of them.

Moments passed each and every one feeling like eternity as the song of rapture echoed through the halls of her sumptuous apartment. "Look at me." He said, his voice commanding.

Her nails dug into his chest, their eyes connecting and never waivered. Her hips moving in a pattern only reached when the animal instinct took over. The smug grin that stretched across her face could only be described as feminine pride as she watch him reach his climax as her own crashed over her. All her finery, all her accolades, her wealth, nothing compared to the look of agonizing pleasure that she watched flutter across his face.

Nothing could match the love that washed him clean, cleansed his soul of the darkness. The pride of being the only man to see the image of Padmé at the pinnacle of gratification, and knowing he was the cause of it meant more than all his might, his muscle and his commanding power of the Force.

She collapsed on his chest and smiled at the feel of his racing heart beneath her cheek. His warm breath made her hair dance as he tucked her beneath his chin, "That was-.. That was incredible."

She placed a chaste kiss his on his well defined pectoral muscle where the tiny crescent moon indents had spotted blood, "Impressive Anakin, most impressive." He wrapped his arms around her and allowed the sated smile to stretch across his face. His exploits, his fame, his powers all kneeled before this woman, this creature of his unfailing adoration. He held her in utter and total reverence knowing that it was she that was his sanity. While the blood on his hands would never truly wash away, the purity of her soul cleansed his own in a way no other could, not the almighty power of the Jedi could tear him from her.

"Master Kenobi," they heard 3P0 exclaimed, "How unexpected. The Senator is indisposed at the present time, if you'd wish to-"

"He's here 3P0. I can sense him." Twin expressions of terror and shock crossed their faces. _Damn_. They were still naked and intertwined like Mon Cala eels. The flush of lovemaking still stained their skin and the heady scent still hung in the air.

"Together." She whispered and he nodded. Whatever came, they would face it together. He would have it no other way.

* * *

They stood before the Council as Obi Wan held back his pain. He had offered to turn a blind eye, he had offered to help, but Anakin's damnable pride wouldn't let him.

_"You'd never forgive yourself for shirking your duty._" Your Duty. The words rang in his head. _What about your duty Anakin._

"Skywalker. This is most disappointing." Master Luminara said coldly.

"I understand Master, but I do not regret my decision." Padmé was trying to be strong, her chin jutted out and she held back her fears, though none in the room were convinced.

"Intention, unclear to us are." Yoda said solemnly.

"I had none. I fell in love, and married the woman I love." He said unassumingly. "Were I any other man, I would not have to explain that."

"But you are not any other man," Windu said tersely, "You are a Jedi."

"You have been taught. You knew the laws, the rules. And yet you let this-"

"Do not dare speak ill of my wife."Anakin snapped hotly. "This is my doing. And I will suffer my own consequences." Two of the Master's exchanged glances. Ki A Mundi and Neeja Halcyon sat stiffly, not volunteering.

"We are not attacking her." Master Secura said gently, her accented voice attempting to defuse the tension. "We seek reason. Senator Amidala has always been a wise and virtuous woman. How could you allow such treason when you too knew our laws?"

"Love, Master. Like Ani said." Padmé said, "I am a part of Anakin as he is a part of me. I did try, I did say no. But that all changed, looking into the eyes of death made me realise that there are more important things in life then rules." Anakin squeeze her hand and pulled her closer to his side, his large body protecting her. As if to shield her from the hateful words.

"How long Anakin?" Obi Wan asked tentatively. He knew he too would not leave unscathed. He was the Mentor, the Master, he should have known-

"Two years." Padmé volunteered when Anakin remained silent. "When I requested Anakin to accompany me to Naboo after Geonosis." They were met with Steely eyed expressions around the room, save for three. Three sets of eyes looked at Anakin with an apologetic pain. Ki A Mundi and Neeja in empathetic sorrow and Obi Wan in agonizing hurt when his mind realised they had hid from him for two years.

"Convene we must." Yoda said, closing the questioning that was obviously disturbing the young couple. "Please wait outside." Anakin bowed respectfully, more out of habit than true respect. Wrapping his arm around Padmé's petite shoulders he guided her to the meditation room that none but Yoda used. It was not reserved for the Master, but it was often to stuffy and hot, as well Meditating with Yoda was not considered entertaining.

Anakin sat down on one of the Mediation pillows, pulling Padmé on his lap. He held her tightly and she returned his embrace. She could feel him trembling in fear and sorrow. "I'm so sorry Padmé." He said and she let go of him and glared.

"No. Do not blame yourself for this." She said, framing his face with her hands, "It's the will of the Force. Isn't that what you always tell me?"

"Doesn't feel so omniscient." He grumbled. A sad smiled spread across her face and she pulled his shoulders to her, willing him to accept her comfort. "I guess I wanted too much." He said softly.

"You said you have no regrets-" she said, then trailed off.

"It's true. If given the choice, in any universe, any time, I will always choose you." She felt his sigh blow through her hair and she fingered his golden curls. "But what about you? The Queen will be-"

"We will deal with whatever comes Ani." She said, feeling a wash of bravery settle into her spine. "So long as I'm still standing, I will stand by you."

"I love you. More than my own life."

"I know. I love you too." They fell silent and let the calm fall over them. Accepting whatever fate would grant them. Minutes stretched into hours and the sun began to fall on Coruscant. He smiled at the idea that he would have had to been in this very temple by this time. Rarely was he given free time, but now the possibility of freedom yawned before him. He wasn't afraid anymore.

"Is there I could tear you from the Senate for a few days?" He said softly. Her breathing was even and calm, her eyes closed, but he knew she was not sleeping.

"Possibly. Why?"

"I miss Naboo." He said, and he found utter truth in his words. The majestic planet he regarded with such fondness was his wife's home world. He had never had a place to call his own, but since joining with Padmé he had realised that she was his Home. Wherever she was would be where he longed to be. He knew that she missed her home world dearly and he had been wanting to return. "We can go see your family." He said, acknowledging the unspoken. They could finally tell her family they were married. No longer would they have to embrace in hidden corners and darkened rooms like their Love was a disgusting thing. How could such beauty be evil?

She was saved from responding when a small padawan summoned them, "Master Skywalker, the Council will see you now." They stood, and Padmé reached a gentle hand and smoothed the frown lines away.

"Together." He kissed her palm and took a cleansing breath.

"Together." He clasped his hand with hers and they walked into the circular room as a united front. The expressions of division were clear to Anakin who felt the conflicted feelings swim around him.

"A choice, you have, young Skywalker." Yoda said. Anakin was grateful they didn't regale him with a speech of displeasure and disappointment. Trust Yoda to be blunt.

"We offer you a choice," Windu said, "Divorce from Senator Amidala and we will allow you to remain a part of this Order."

"Or remain with her and be expelled." Ten had stood before him and been expelled. Ten had stared the Jedi in the face and been angered, and hurt and shocked. None of those emotions crossed the eleventh Jedi to be removed.

He was nothing but calm. "I would rather choose death than to leave her. I would choose a million life times of torture for just one with her. I would gladly take any sacrifice, so long as I could stand by her for eternity. The choice you gave me is simple."

He smiled and looked at Padmé, her eyes shining with his resounding words, his love was boundless, endless, eternal. "I choose her."

"Than you leave us no choice."

Obi Wan's eyes were shining with pain and pride. "Never take the easy way out, do you?"

"Never Master." Anakin removed his lightsaber and tossed it to his Master.

The Council was uneasy with the genteel man before them, one they didn't know. The Anakin Skywalker they knew was reckless, ominous, and untrustworthy. The man standing before them was a blinding aura of white light, his shining Force presence overwhelming with pure intentions and bathed in calm.

Anakin and Padmé turned to leave when the quiet Shaak Ti stood. "With all of us may the Force be, and may the peace of this temple be ours, a place open to thought and speech, a realm of mutual respect, and a haven of shared noble purpose. Let us take these seats together, with no one above the others. May we work together, free from the restraints of ego and jealousy, at this gathering and all others to come."

Padmé looked to Anakin, who in turn looked to Obi Wan. "Master?" Anakin said finally to Shaak Ti when Obi Wan's confused expression gave him no insight.

"Freedom is the right of every sentient creature, and yet we remove that right from every child who enters these hallowed halls."

"The issue has been discussed." Mace Windu said.

"The issue at hand is no longer an issue." Anakin was well and truly confused. He wanted to leave, he had accepted his fate and was ready to flee and never return.

"I look around the room and sense not one of you feels as you had voted. This man is not the dangerous man you were convinced of."

"The issue should have-"

"Change, we do not," Yoda said, cutting off Windu. "Accept it, hard for any creature it is." Yoda looked at Anakin, and sensed the change. There was sadness, but there was acceptance. There was no trace of anger, or fear. Only relief that it was over.

"This is a place to be heard." Shaak Ti said, "And I believe the issue was not properly heard." She looked to Anakin and pinned him with her large black eyes, "Your reason for marrying her was Love."

"Yes Master. A value the Jedi do not understand."

"Compassion, which I would consider unconditional love, is essential to a Jedi's life." Padmé spoke up, repeating the words causing a smile to cross Anakin's face.

"Do you memorize everything I say." He rolled his eyes.

She shot him a look, "Never know what will come in handy in a debate." The council watched the exchange, the words sinking in.

Anakin's eyes tore away from hers and he took another cleansing breath, summoning the Force as he had been taught his entire life. "Masters. I feel your conflict, your concern." He said addressing the council, "At one time, all I wanted was to be a Jedi, to be respected. That all disappeared when I married her."

She smiled serenely and he barreled on. "If all you take from this is that Love should not be denied because it is unknown, then so be it. Love is not something to be feared. It is to be worshipped and respected. I don't speak of romantic love, but of unconditional love. The love that is no longer yours because it is far too consuming to reside in only one body. It takes two souls to withstand and weather the storms." He looked at her and cupped her cheek.

"She is my rock, my compass and my savior. Her love grounds me, directs me, and saves me from the darkness every day." He had their undivided attention and Padmé had never been more proud. _He always did have a way with words_. "Take from me my sword, my honor, my life, but you will never take my love, because it doesn't belong to me. It belongs to her." He bowed and left. Not wanting to face the scourge anymore, the scorn of the Masters and their divided views gave him hope that others would be free someday to have what he had.

The emerged on the courtyard in the sun and Anakin breathed a sigh. Relieved that it was over.

"Anakin Skywalker, I am so proud of you." She said. The tears she had held back finally broke through and she wept into the soft leather of his tabard. His arms encircled her and he held her close, whispering endearing things into her ear. He was unsure of the words, but the sentiment was there. He comforted her as she stained his tunic with her tears.

"Please don't cry Angel." He said quietly. "I can't stand it when you cry."

"I'm sorry." She snuffled. "What did I ever do to deserve you."

"You have it the wrong way around," he smirked and lifted her chin with his finger, "Demons don't deserve angels. I will never deserve you, but I will fight to death to keep you." The sincerity in his eyes would frighten a lesser woman, the oath would scare off a weaker woman, but Padmé was neither. She was strong and in love. "Let's go."

"Ok."

* * *

They had arrived in Theed, much to the surprise of her family. The Naberrie's were shocked when they sat down and told them the entire story, of how they fell in love and married. Padmé was awestruck when Anakin looked her father in the eye and swore that he had wanted to ask for her hand, he had wanted to do it all the proper way, but Padmé had refused. Ruwee smiled and merely quipped, "Son, I learned long ago that the women of this family will not be told what to do. To attempt is foolish."

"Well call me a fool for trying sir." Anakin said to the bemusement of her father. And with a hearty handshake, Anakin was welcomed to the family.

It was still surreal to him that he was no longer a Jedi, it almost felt unbelievable that after eleven years of devoting himself to the Order, that he simply was no longer a Jedi. Padmé had insisted that he replace the lightsaber with the one he had given her for their first anniversary, until he could acquire the parts to make a new one. It had been his favourite one, which was why he had given it so freely to Padmé. He had preferred her to have it then to see it lost.

He felt the weight of the Lightsaber at his hip and frowned. There was still a war that raged on in the stars, and he felt guilty at how little it crossed his mind. His men, Obi Wan, all those missions that would be left to someone less capable.

He felt a presence behind him and smiled, allowed her the treat of sneaking up on him. Two thin arms wrapped around his waist and he pulled her to his side, basking in her loving embrace. A gentle squeeze and he grinned, bringing her hand and kissing the gold band that matched his own.

He felt clean, not just the outside, but his soul felt fresh. Like he had bought a new one. The unsullied brightness of their home away from home, their own paradise was more beautiful knowing they were there officially as husband and wife. The shining gold band on his finger and on hers had been his conquest while she had closed out her affairs for the week, they were nothing spectacular, but he had engraved them himself. The elegant scrawl on the inside of his read their anniversary date and her name in Huttese, on hers read the same but with his name in traditional Nabooian that he had 3P0 spell out. Six million languages did come in handy occasionally.

It was early morning and the sun had barely risen above the horizon, "Ani, come back to bed." She cooed, kissing the base of his throat.

"In a minute Angel."

"How's the meditation." He could see her smirk without opening his eyes, which he had yet to do.

"Fine until you distracted me." He jibed.

"I thought I was a soothing presence." She said mocking hurt. His eyes opened and she smiled at the inner peace she saw within.

"You are most certainly a soothing presence, but you are also a delicious distraction." He said, leaning down to claim her lips. She threw her arms around his neck and allowed him to carry her back to their large bed.

The large bed was still warm, the sun beat down on them and looking deep into her eyes, he felt blessed.

* * *

Back on Coruscant, no one wanted to make public that the Chosen One had been removed. That he was no longer a Jedi. Officially, Anakin Skywalker hadn't been removed. Officially, he was on a sabbatical tending to injuries.

Obi Wan didn't like the lies, the deceit. But he understood. The Council had deemed him not accountable for Anakin's secret, more lies. Obi Wan had known that Anakin had harbored a deep and abiding love for the Senator. But he had always considered it one sided and innocent. To learn that the feelings had not only been reciprocated, but acted upon, had shocked him.

_"Senator?" Obi Wan had said, the sight of them both emerging from her bedroom. He had remained celibate his entire life, but even he could see the marks on Anakin's chest, on her neck, the emotions and scents told him enough._

_ "Obi Wan." She said, and her eyes cast down in shame._

_ "Anakin, please tell me this just happened.. I will believe you. Tell me it was an accident and I will never speak of it again."_

_ "Master." He said, and Obi Wan knew. How, he didn't know. "I believe you know my Wife." The look of shock cause the older Jedi to stumble._

_ "Your-.." Obi Wan finally allowed himself to look. The bond between them was strong. Stronger than any Master-pupil bond, or any other bond he had ever come across. Anakin's presence shone so brightly also gave Padmé a glowing aura. "You're married?"_

_ "Yes Master."_

_ "I can't.. No." He stammered. "I don't believe it." _

_ "Search your feelings, you know it's true."_

_ "The council will-"_

_ "We're ready." Padmé said, Anakin kissed the hand that was clasped within his own._

_ "Not dressed like that I hope."Padmé blushed and Anakin chuckled. She only had a robe and he his sleep pants._

_ "Yes, well I suppose the Council wouldn't appreciate the lack of clothing." Anakin said, with a gentle smile. They turned to dress and Obi Wan made one last effort._

_ "I will turn a blind eye Anakin. I don't want to take you to the Council."_

_ "I couldn't ask that of you Master." He said softly, "You'd never forgive yourself for shirking your duty"_

Obi Wan's eyes were wet with emotion. He hadn't wanted to turn his best friend in. But in the end, it was Anakin who had turned himself in. They had gone willingly and stood proudly. _If only I hadn't wanted to surprise her. _He had always held affection for the Senator, one of the few politicians he could handle. He would always remember her as the girl who was too young to be such a wise queen, with a passion to save her people.

He had been given time to collect his thoughts before being sent back into battle, and decided he needed to understand. "This time, I'll contact them before I go rushing in."

* * *

They had been delighted that Obi Wan asked to visit. They both missed the wise man who they considered a dear friend. They were waiting for him on the balcony, the glowing pair shining.

He understood.

He hadn't seen this at the apartment. There had been concern, and fear and support. But this beacon of love was as potent as the twin sun's of Tatooine.

"Obi Wan." Anakin said, extending his hand. They shook hands and Obi Wan saw whatever trace of darkness had been hovering over Anakin was no more. The darkness had no power here.

"Anakin." They dropped hands and he was embraced, "Padmé."

"Thank you for coming." She said, "You are more than welcome here."

"I may take you up on that Senator."

She frowned and smiled, "None of that _Master Jedi_."

"What about Mrs. Skywalker." He felt their emotions peak and her breath hitched.

"That would be acceptable." She said softly. "Has the council made-"

He shook his head. "Let's sit and I'll tell you everything." Anakin's eyes tracked her movements as she nodded and started directing staff to care for Obi Wan's belongings and arranging for lunch to be served for the three of them.

"I can do that."

"Leave her be Master." Anakin said, a note of amusement in his voice, "She can be a worse task master than Yoda." He rolled his eyes and smirked.

"You're happy Anakin." He said rhetorically.

"Elated. For the first time in my life I'm free." Obi Wan winced as the two men walked across the stones.

"I'm sorry-"

"We married on that balcony there." He said cutting him off and pointing to the bottom veranda that overlooked the lake. "You sent us here to be safe, to be alone, but how could I not have fallen in love with her."

"It is beautiful here." He said. "But Anakin I-"

"No Master. My situation is my own, and I alone am responsible. I hated keeping it from you, but I was only trying to protect you." Anakin rubbed the back of his neck, "This is what I had been afraid of. That you would blame yourself."

"I was your Master, Anakin. I should have-"

"I kept it from you, I hid my feelings to the best of my abilities, and so did she." They fell silent as the two men looked across the shimmering water. "She turned me down so many times here." Anakin said finally. "I woke up one morning after dreams of my mother and realised that I couldn't _NOT_ go to her. Padmé came to Tatooine with me, and from there.. well you know the rest." Obi Wan stroked his beard as they leaned against the railing.

"Lunch is ready." Padmé said, finally deciding they had sufficient enough time to talk alone.

"Moteé?" Anakin asked and Padmé blushed.

"Yes," she said and looked to the other shore of the lake, "I felt Obi Wan wasn't ready for my cooking."

"Angel, a wookie wouldn't be ready for your cooking." She smacked him across the chest and he winced.

"Apologies Milady." He said, rubbing the tender spot.

"Hmph!" she said and hooked an arm around Obi Wan's and scowled at her husband. "See if I care." Obi Wan blushed and was embarrassed till he caught a glance of Anakin's smile and the twitching of the corners of her scowl.

"Don't put me in-between the lover's quarrel." Anakin burst out laughing, the sound was musical and full, making the old Jedi weary at the idea of leaving this paradise.

* * *

"So they haven't announced anything?"

"According to the press, you have left for a sabbatical to tend to injuries." Obi Wan frowned, "I am under the impression that they believe you will rescind, and come back."

"But you do not believe that." Padmé said and Obi Wan shook his head.

"Anakin, while being reckless and more than a little insane sometimes is nothing if not loyal and devote." He smiled at the man he had trained since childhood. "And I will stand behind any decision he makes." Anakin couldn't respond, choking up on the food he coughed and spluttered for a moment.

"Why would they tell such a blatant lie?" she asked, redirecting the conversation back to the matter at hand. "Could they not sense his decision."

"Politics is your field of expertise Padmé. Think of the situation they're in. To announce to the galaxy that depend on the Jedi to solve matters of unrest. In the heat of a war they declare that they had to remove Anakin, they're Chosen One, because he was married, and not just to anyone, but a Senator in a shady Senate." She sat back in her chair and her face pinched in thought.

"I see." Anakin's looked from Obi Wan to his wife.

"Care to indulge the portion of the class that doesn't understand?"

Padmé snickered. "They don't want to admit that they need you. They need their poster boy."

"I am not a poster boy."

"No, you're reckless, brave and incredibly intelligent. Anakin, you were a born warrior. They may be apprehensive of change, but this war needs Anakin Skywalker." Her eyes were sad, the idea of his exploits across the stars always made her heart lurch. Sensing her pain, he reached out and clasped her hand.

"I'm not going anywhere Padmé." He said, and Obi Wan felt intrusive on the intimate moment. She nodded and wiped away a tear.

"The council may yet rescind their declaration Anakin." He said, "but would you return."

He looked from his former Master to his Wife. "I-.. I don't know." He said honestly. "It was always my calling, but the darkness- the power, it was too much. How quickly I let it in.. How I let it sway me." She squeeze his hand in support. "I know. Me too." he said answering her unspoken words.

The three friends fell silent and watched the fire, "It's been a long day," Obi Wan said finally, piercing the quiet, "I'm going to retire for the evening.. providing I can find my way." He laughed nervously. "Goodnight.

"Goodnight Master." Anakin said, and Padmé gave the Jedi a finger wave. They sat huddled on the loveseat together, each quietly reminiscing as they stared into the flickering flames.

"Let's go to bed Angel." He said softly, his voice rough with passionate memories of the house. She smiled and nodded, allowing him to pull her up to his chest and kiss lazily until she gave him a subtle push towards their room. "In a rush Milady? We have all the time in the world now. Just you and me," he joked, his blue eyes dilated with his need.

"I want you. Now." She said, her voice husky and melodic. She watched him swallow and his arms wrapped around her waist, carrying her off to the room up the stairs.

* * *

Obi Wan spent three days with the Skywalker's. But the dawn of his day of departure arrived too quickly and he awoke early and was meditating on the veranda when he felt an intrusion.

"You're up early." A sweet voice came from behind him. He turned to see Padmé dressed in a simple gown and two cups of tea in her hands.

"I would say the same to you, Senator. Is he up too?"

"Anakin hasn't been sleeping well. I thought it best to let him sleep." She frowned, "he doesn't often have nightmares while were here. Not since his Mother's death at least."

Obi Wan felt a flash of guilt and looked at the wise woman. "You are exactly what he needs. What he has always needed." Obi Wan observed.

"While that may be, it is you he looks to." She said, "You and Qui Gon. I believe the guilt that he feels is not so much to the Council or the Jedi, but to you and the memory of Qui Gon."

"That's hard to believe, and you wouldn't think so if I told you some of the stories."

"So tell me Master Jedi. Maybe I can fill in some of your blanks." She smiled and quirked a brow.

"Maybe."

They sat at the small durasteel table with the two cups of tea and chatted conversationally for a few hours until Padmé froze at the tell tale sound of Anakin screams. She ran to the room and jumped on the bed, stroking his face. "Ssh. Anakin, love, wake up. You're safe, you're ok, wake up." Obi Wan had followed her to the room fearing the young man was being attacked.

His blue eye shot open and Anakin stared at her wide brown ones, "Padmé!" his arms encircled her and she held him to her, her chin resting on his head, murmuring soothing words. Obi Wan had seen Anakin in the throes of terror, he had been awoken by his Padawan's thrashing, fighting the demons in his mind. Anakin had told him that he was fine, that they were nothing.

But here, watching him shuddering in Padmé's arms, he could see that they were very much the horrors that he had assumed haunted him. "Was it your Mother?"

Anakin shook his head, "Gardulla."

He shuddered and she kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry Ani." She glanced at Obi Wan and he took the hint. Blushing, he fled their room, embarrassed to have intruded on the obviously intimate moment.

Padmé sat with Anakin for some time, saying nothing, only holding him while he calmed down from his nightmare. "Thank you Angel. I'm sorry."

"Don't Anakin. We all fear something."

"Not you my dear." He said, a faint smiled tugging at the corner's of his lips.

"Absolutely I do." He quirked a brow and she rolled her eyes. "Snakes, rats, droids without heads, and you."

"Me?" He was staring at her in concern, "why would you be scared of me?"

"Not you in particular, but how I feel about you." She looked at him, their souls connecting on a level that he didn't remotely understand. "You are the only thing I need in life. You are the only thing I couldn't bear to lose."

"You think I feel differently, Angel?" He cupped her face, "If I were without you my soul would die, along with the rest of me." She was always moved by his words, tears sprung to her eyes. He kissed away the tears and held her close.

"We should get up and see Obi Wan off." His eyes were warm and disappointed. "You're insatiable Ani. After last night-?"

"Angel, forever wouldn't be enough. But as always, you're right." He sighed and she rolled off his lap as he draped his legs over the edge. She righted her clothes and smoothed out the invisible wrinkles as Anakin dressed. The plain tunic and trouser's were clothes she had purchased for him long ago after tiring of seeing him only in his Jedi robes.

"Angel?" She turned and saw his gentle smile, his hand was outstretched to her, his finger's wiggling. "How about breakfast?"

"Ani, it's almost noon." She giggled and allowed him to clasp her hand, the callous of his larger one rough against her small one.

"All the more reason." He kissed her knuckle and they walked to the kitchen where he had sensed Obi Wan. "Grazing Old Man?"

"No respect. Like I told you Padmé, never any respect."

"Right." Anakin called a pear to his hand and took a bite, ignoring the looks from Obi Wan and Padmé. "What-.. I'm hungry?" They smiled, glad the shuddering, screaming man was gone.

* * *

They stood and waved as Obi Wan disappeared into the sunset. They were quiet, not needing words. She was tucked into his chest, his arm was wrapped around her, his hand resting on her hip.

The sun was setting on the horizon and too was it setting on their time in paradise. Soon they would have to face the real world of seedy politics and shameful glances. They were both concerned and had decided to speak with the queen prior to returning as she had declared that she would announce herself as Mrs. Skywalker upon their return, and while he had proclaimed that unnecessary, it cause a flush of utter joy to spread through him.

Finally, would he be allowed to stand proud beside her. Finally, he would be able to call her his wife in public. There would be repercussions and looks of shame and anger. But they had married for Love, and they're love was all that mattered.

* * *

_If I get enough interest I may continue this, but for now it'll remain a one shot. ~S.W.L_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Look at how a single candle can both defy and define the darkness." ― Anne Frank_

* * *

While the Lake House would remain as one of his favourite places in the galaxy, her chambers in the Palace of Theed were every bit the decadence she deserved. "Every Senator get's chambers like these?" He jibed as he set down the last piece of her heavy luggage.

"I'm a past Queen and therefore receive.. certain advantages." She shrugged. She was glancing at a piece of Art on the wall when his soft mouth claimed a spot on her neck.

"Well then your former majesty." She could hear his voice getting husky, growing deeper with unashamed need. "Why don't you come collect the rest of your .. advantages." His arms encircled her waist and she tilted her head to provide further access to his talented mouth feasting on her neck.

She moaned and he scooped her up and carried her to the large sumptuous bed. A previous version of herself would be infuriated by his disregard for her, and a lack of respect for intruding her personal space. But this was Anakin. This was the man she had fell in love with and loved with her entire being.

He dropped her unceremoniously on the bed and smiled down at her. "Master Jedi, are you my Certain Advantages..?" Her eyes were twinkling with amusement and lust.

She had heard almost every type of laugh of Anakin's. She had blushed when she had once told him and he had rewarded her over and over for her cute show of affection. He laughed when he was nervous, when he was tired, there was a quiet type of laugh when he was indulging her ideas, and a soft chuckle that the public would hear when she amused him.

And then there were her two favourites, the ones that only she would hear.

This was one of them. It was husky and deep and _oh so _masculine. "I will be your champion. Till I take my last breath."

She sat up and began tugging at his clothes, "Well I have needs, Champion."

"I think I can help with that." Her warm brown eyes grew black and the edge to them was wanton and uniquely feminine. Like the tusk Cats that roamed the wild plains, the eye of the hunter was not his, but hers.

While he loomed over her, and his muscles rippled with the ability to tear flesh from limbs, it was she who held the power, and she who wielded him. He was her weapon, and she had no interest in taming him.

"Now." She growled. The sound of fabric ripping was ignored as she clawed at his own clothes. Her sighs turned into a whimper as she felt the sharp heat puncture her own.

Slow and endearing was overrated. While Anakin enjoyed the steady pace that matched the waves sweeping in and out over the sandy beaches, she was a wild cat. Her legs locked behind him and her breathless moans reverberated off the walls.

All other senses were muted, unfocused. Touch was the only thing she noticed. His warm hand on her hip, the cool metal one at her breast. Her hands on his shoulders, digging into the smooth hard muscle. He shifted the direction of his hips and she saw stars explode in her eyes. He had found the sweet spot so easily she was sure he had a map to it somewhere.

Greed was not a virtuous trait. But neither cared at that moment while they each fought for control. The both of them fighting for the finish line. She felt the white hot tingle begin crawling down her back and the tendrils began collecting low in her belly. She thrashed and moaned, his hands pinning hers above her head, his full lips capturing hers and swallowing the finally piecing wail as she launched over the edge, the euphoria setting every cell in her body aflame.

He prolonged the sensation with his own need for release, his thrusts became erratic and chaotic, his body invading her own. She was still sporadically clenching around him and it wasn't long till she felt the pulsing heat become a gush of warm liquid. Her hearing came back just in time for his bellows of worship to her, his moans of undying love to echo in the room.

The feeling of weightlessness was hindered by his long body lounging against her. They had collapsed onto the bed and she had hardly realised his feet still dangled off the edge. She attempted to shift, but his heavy body pinned her.

"Shift Anakin." She heard his grumble and felt his lips move against her shoulder. He probably had some beautiful poetic statement that would ease her mind and lull her back down.

But all she heard was two grunts and a snore. "How droll." She rolled her eyes and laid back down on her back. She realised her own discomfort had spawned from the image of his likely discomfort, for her fevered body was protected from the chill of the damp castle air by the draping man over her, and her short stature ensured that it didn't matter whether she laid down width way or length way, the large bed accommodated.

She stroked his sweaty brow and combed back his stringy hair. Once the flush of raging lust and desire ebbed the tide of love washed back. As a child she had dreamed of love, of a family, the perfect man who made her swoon. Anakin was by no means perfect, but he was made for her. It was as if her gods had deemed her worthy of a man that no other design could match, no pre made mold just right enough, so a new one had to be made and then to have it break when he emerged from it.

He nuzzled her shoulder and his arms tightened around her waist, their bodies still connected, his warm cock still buried deep inside her. A lazy smile stretched across her face and she bit her lower lip.

He groaned as she clenched her muscles, the groan grew louder when she did it again, "Angel, please.. I love you, but you're going to kill me."

"I knew you weren't asleep." His crystal blue eyes looked up at her full of sleep and she smiled. Her petite hand cupped his face and he nipped at her palm.

"I was trying to sleep."

"Ani, you're not going back to war, you're not leaving me for weeks on end. There is no need for you to catch up on sleep."

"So says my insatiable wife." He teased and burrowed his head back to her shoulder, letting her dark curls drape over his face. She wiggled and grew restless and he groaned once more. "What now?" he grunted.

"I'm cold." She clenched again and felt him hardening.

"I'm not going to get any sleep tonight am I?"

"You can't be comfortable like that."

"Nope. Tonight's going to be a write off.." he grumbled. "How may I serve you my lady?"

"You don't look comfortable."

"On the contrary Angel, I am." He kissed her shoulder, his flesh hand pulled her tight to him and he rolled them to the center of the bed with her resting on his shoulder. "Happy now?" He called the thick duvet to his hand and pulled it over her shoulders.

"Never said I wasn't," She dropped a sweet kiss on his cheek and he tucked her under his chin.

"It is incredibly late and we are expected in the Throne Room first thing in the morning. Sleep Angel. We have a five hour trip home tomorrow that I can spend seeing to your every.. need." His skeletal hand buried itself in her perfumed curls and his flesh one rubbed her back until she once again heard him snoring softly.

The prim part of her, the dutiful wife part, said _Let him sleep.._ but the young and fiery part told her to go after what she wanted and leave no survivors. That was the part that had got them into the mess they found themselves in. A yawn crawled up her spine and she snuggled into his warm chest.

Her words hadn't been for him, they had been for herself, her own nightmares of him being torn from her made her heart lurch. She had lived in perpetual fear of his demise that convincing herself that he was here to stay was proving impossible, for each and every time he had returned home, she had swore to her heart that he wouldn't leave her side again. And time and time again she had been forced to watch his fighter fly off into the sky, fear eating at her very soul.

Now he was here, and would never leave again. But her heart didn't believe it. She fell into a deep sleep comforted by his arms encircling her, and his warm body beneath her. Whatever dawn brought, so long as he had breath in his body she would survive.

* * *

The Queen hadn't been impressed, but with Padmé's impeccable record she deemed that the Naboo would stand behind her, she already had the support of the Gungan's who had declared they would fight for her as she had fought for them for so many years.

She was still a Senator, but her grip would be considerably weaker once her new name came public.

They returned to the Coruscant in the dead of night. The tall figure beside her was shrouded in a large cloak, and none could see his face. No one could see the guilt that he felt for disrupting her perfect life. She have vehemently claimed that his guilt could come nowhere near touching her own, for he had given up so much more. He had been expelled, abandoned by those that were supposed to stand tall beside him.

And yet, still they hadn't acknowledged his expulsion, his resigning from the hallowed Order. "Let me help Angel." He grabbed the large bag and hauled it out of the speeder effortlessly.

"Thanks Ani." She said softly, the trip had been emotionally exhausting, and resulting in her physical fatigue, even though she had never slept as well as she had in the past week.

He didn't mention that she was hiding her feelings from him, and for that she was grateful. Though she couldn't keep him out permanently, all he felt was wisp's of self-reproach and pensive remorse. Her emotions ran much deeper in her shame of feeling an incredible high of elation at her happiness that he was no longer on the front line, he wouldn't be going back into battle. He could tend to her security, he could work at building droids, he could invent a new type of engine, and he could do it all on Coruscant, where the possibility of his demise was almost zero.

They could kick him out of the order, but they couldn't erase his training, they couldn't make him forget how to be a warrior. Which was were her fear lay.

She was scared. In her jubilation that he would be in her bed every night, she was concerned what the stagnation would do to his restless soul. Anakin was a soldier, a great warrior and sitting around did not become him. She was a politician, and her patience was renowned, making her worthy of a saint in the eyes of many, but Anakin wasn't built for inaction. A few weeks of resting, of recuperating he would tolerate, but she would lose him to his need for excitement. Her worries drew her gaze to the looming Jedi Temple across the way.

The question lay on her lips, her mouth refusing to let go of the words. _Who would cave first, him or the Jedi? Who will crawl back?_ She felt the terror settle in her stomach and begin to gnaw at her resolve. She knew when she married him that he was more important to her than any duty, but was she willing to overlook her own morality for her selfish need?

For that she had no answer. "Coming to bed Angel?"

"Yes." She turned and gave him a weak smile, "I just want to check my messages."

He nodded, "I'll make you some tea." He said and disappeared into the kitchen. She sighed and moved to her informal office. Sitting down at her desk she closed her eyes and prepared herself for the onslaught that was about to ensue. _Dear Secretary Bo Eponafi. I wish to formally change my name.. _

* * *

The media uprising lasted for several weeks and was minutely beginning to fade. Anakin stood at the window, the sound of her fingers drumming the ebony desk wearing on his nerves.

Many of the camera's and the media in the first week had been met with his lightsaber, the blue blade cutting through the few media droids that had found access to the apartment. He had suggested she apply for a Force Field and she did so without question. The bubble protected them while they were in residence, but the Senate was a public building and they could not hide from the questioning and the lights.

Everyone wanted the expose on the scandal of the former Senator Amidala and now Senator Skywalker.

"What did the Jedi say?"

"Is he still a Jedi?"

"How did you snare the Hero without Fear?"

"Is this a political Marriage?"

The questioning from the press was far kinder than the eyes of her fellow Senators who said nothing, but the heresy of wedding and bedding a Jedi was nearly an unforgivable crime. Her former image of reputability and wholesomeness was all but extinguished, her voice for the Republic silenced by the roar of injustice.

They had made no statement, no qualifier why they had done what they had and many speculated that they were young and it wouldn't last. He knew of at least three shady establishments in the seedier part of the underbelly of Coruscant that was taking bets on how long their marriage would last.

They said it wouldn't last a year. _How little they know_, he mused.

"Ani, where did I-"

"Third drawer, bottom compartment." He answered her question. She frowned, irritated by his unique abilities. On the rare few days they used to share, they were amusing and charming. But in the month it had been since their return, they had become more grating on her nerves.

Their love had always covered over that which they didn't agree on, but she felt her resolve weaken in the eyes of his disapproval. He wasn't the politician, but he had no issue raising points she wanted to ignore.

In the Senate itself, he was rarely more than a step behind. Before, the puppy love the other Senators saw was endearing, now all their eyes held was scorn, but somehow, he had avoided the attack.

The most infuriating fact was that the public still saw him as a war hero, they still saw him as a Jedi with integrity, with morals. He was still their Poster Boy. And despite her undying love for him, her jealously at his still remaining reputation bit at her tender soul all day long.

But she couldn't be mad at him. His apologetic eyes, his tender care for her when they arrived home. Despite having no force abilities, she felt his everlasting love and his constant affection for her. The immense weight of his adoration made her guilt flare, they had swore to love each other till suns no longer rose and moons no longer set, and at the sight of hardship, he was what was holding their marriage together.

"Just let me send this last message and we'll go home." She said quietly, her 'Senator Face' down and masking her emotions.

"Ok Angel." He said, unmoving from his position at her window. She had just stood when his comlink whistled.

"Skywalker."

"Anakin the council is requesting your presence immediately." She saw his shoulders tense .

"I'll be there. But I won't come alone."

She heard Obi Wan's chuckle, "I don't think they expect anything less. Kenobi out." Anakin looked up and she felt her heart breaking. He would go back, despite all his words of devotion, all his promises, if they extended the offer, he would throw himself back into their welcoming embrace.

Like an embittered soul, he would hold his grudge till they apologised, but forgiveness had been trained and beaten into him for nearly twelve years. Suddenly she was afraid again. "Together Angel." He said quietly, reminding her of the words that she had given him, promising him to be there when he shouldered all the consequence for their action.

She stiffened her back and pushed her fear away. He was her husband, and despite all their shortcomings, she loved him more than her next breath. If he needed to be a Jedi, than no power in the galaxy would stop her fighting for him.

The time to be selfish was over. They had a month of love, of living like true husband and wife, and whatever came next, she would have a month of memories to comfort her.

* * *

"I don't like this," the dark Master Windu said quietly to the elder Master Plo.

"We have discussed this, if another avenue had presented itself, we would have taken it, as such-"

"I understand, but that still doesn't mean I agree. He's volatile."

"We should first examine and see whether there is something that could changed in ourselves, if anything that we wish to change in the child, there is." Yoda's voice rose above the room's mutter.

The ancient Master's guilt was well hidden to all but he who understood it. Obi Wan's guilt was palpable and thick. They had failed Anakin, and lost him to a force outside the Order. Thankfully, it was a kindred one, but the fact that he had hid the information had disturbed them all.

Many knew of the young man's desire of becoming a Master, and they had sat in their thrones of old and waited for him to beg forgiveness. But the strong man they saw in the clips and images standing proudly beside his Senator wife caused them to be concerned.

The war effort had become drastic with the loss of Anakin's brilliance and charisma. His reckless smile that urged the men onward and drove fear in the enemy lines was sorely missed, and yet, worry still etched in many faces.

They all felt the moment the beaconing presence of Anakin made his way through the Temple, the glimmering presence of his wife alongside him puzzled them. _She was not Force Sensitive, so how could she be felt._

Anakin and Padmé entered the chamber, their hands clasped in unity. Obi Wan smiled at his former Padawan. The darkness that had been hiding in the shadows of his face and the corners of his soul was gone and once more he was the pure blinding aura that he had not been in years.

"Skywalker's," Yoda said, "Need you, we do Anakin."

"I have given you my answer Master Yoda. And I stand by my decision." Anakin said, "I will not leave her for this Order." His words were spoken with respect, but firm. None in the room doubted his resolve.

And yet, none saw the volatile young man they had been scared of. All the days Anakin had come before the council, they all had sensed the hidden beast, waiting to leap forward and take over. But that beast was slain in the absence of the Jedi's mandates and rules.

Freedom suited him.

"The Galaxy detests change." Shaak Ti said, "but only change carries progress." Anakin was confused and looked down to Padmé. They had spoken very little on what would happen, for neither had any expectations.

"Anakin, I'll be blunt," Obi Wan said, seeing the confusion, "This council has had many conflicting opinions," the older man's eyes flickered to the few, "But all agree that this war appears to not be able to move forward without you. Which is what I believe Master Shaak Ti was saying." He received a nod and he continued on, "We are struggling as it is and we feel that pride is not worth the sacrifice of loosing this war. We wish to extend to you the post of Jedi Knight once more."

Anakin froze. It had crossed his mind that they may relent, they may try and welcome him back into the fold. He glanced down at Padmé and her shining eyes told him enough. "You honour me." He bowed, "I thank you for your understanding, and commend this council on its ability to look past the words engraved into the teachings.. But I cannot on good conscious leave. Not now."

Padmé looked at Anakin, "No Ani, you-" He arched a brow and smiled.

"Maybe in a year Masters. If your renowned patience can hold for one year, I will return."

Obi Wan smiled, understanding dawning on him, "Maybe you would wish to .. discuss this with your wife, in private." He stroked his beard and the realization made his pride soar. The boy he had once known, had once taught was truly a man to be respected.

"Thank you." He bowed and was yanked from the room by a furious Padmé.

"One year." Master Windu smirked to his fellow Masters. The man's opinion had changed drastically in the short time Anakin had been in the room. He looked around and saw many had changed their minds, like he had.

"Nine months, and another three." Master Secura said, "I vote Aye. We will wait for Skywalker." Nods from around the room, "We will wait for the Skywalker's."

* * *

"Ani-" She said, once more in the Meditation room, "You know you want to come back."

"Yes, I do."

"Then what is stopping you. They have permitted your return, you don't have to leave me, what is stopping you."

"Sit down Angel." He said tenderly, "You need to rest."

He motioned to a chair and her eyes blazed, "I am not a china doll. Do not treat me as if I am one!" she hollered. He cringed. _Nine months of being yelled at, nine months of mood swings, cravings and tears. _

A smile crossed his face, _This is going to be fun_. "Angel. I'm not saying you are weak. But I know you're tired, and I can feel your stress."

"I'm not stressed. This entire circus has been driving me over the edge." Her watering eyes began to spill over and he pulled her tight to his chest, hugging her close.

"I know Angel, and I'm sorry."

"What do you need to apologise for? Why are you apologizing? What did you do!" He sighed and wished for nothing but the serene Lake House. He wished she would retire and they could live in peace in the remote mountains, but this was the woman he had fell in love with, this was the woman he married.

"I'm the reason your tired, your stressed."

"The Media is-"

"No Padmé. You figured it out this morning. I know you did." She looked up to his face, his face happier than she believed possible. "I will return, in one year. The Order isn't going anywhere in a year."

"One year," she whispered, "And where will you be in that one year."

"Waiting on you, hand and foot." He declared, "Can't have the mother of my children angry at me. I might want more children one day."

She stared at him. Glared at him. A million different expressions crossed her face while his was stuck in its glowing joy. "I am-.. I mean, you know…"

"I thought I felt something the other day, but this morning you were concerned about being late. Excessively late." She felt his hand move to the area between her hips, her flat stomach betraying nothing, and yet everything to the man who wielded the Force better than any in the room they had left.

"Were you going to tell me?"

"You would have figured it out." He smiled impishly and dropped a kiss on her cheek. "I love you." He said. She would never tire of hearing him declare his affection. She would never get over his poetic words, and his uncanny ability to say exactly the right thing.

"I love you Ani." She looked at him and grinned, "So one year. You really going to leave me with a three month old?"

"Do I want to." He bent down and kissed the apex of her neck, "Never, but I did tell them that I would. Despite everything I said, I do still feel responsible for my men, for Obi Wan, for this war."

"Well maybe there is a way you can be." She grew pensive, "At least from a tactical position. I don't want to be pregnant alone."

"You will never be alone again my love." He said, burying his face in her hair. "No matter where I am, I will be with you, if not in body than in mind and spirit."

"Ok." She whispered. "Go get 'em" she shoved him towards the council room and he shot her a smile, _where would I be without her? WHO would I be without her?_

* * *

As days passed the media grew tired of the boring Skywalker couple and moved on. The two were seen regularly, Anakin frequenting the Jedi temple and the Senate. Rumours begun that the young couple was expecting when they engaged a medidroid and were seen going to the Doctor's regularly.

"Anakin. Calm yourself."

"I don't like him."

"I don't care, he's a doctor and you're not." He was holding her hand and he was grumbling about the sheet she had wrapped around herself, the coldness of the room and the pompousness of the Doctor.

"Senator, it's an honour," the man said as he walked into the room, "Congratulations are in order. Jedi Skywalker," he stretched out his hand.

Anakin smiled wickedly, "Thank you Doctor, we're told you are the best." The Doctor paled as his cold hand was clenched in Anakin's iron fist. "My wife and I are please you had time for us."

"Anakin, that's enough." Padmé scolded. She shot him a look and he sat back beside her. "You will sit and behave."

"Yes master." He rolled his eyes and resumed his grumbling. The Doctor watched the two, secretly wanting to pinch himself for the display. Anakin Skywalker was the greatest Jedi ever and here he was, with his scandalous wife in his procedure room.

_I need a drink,_ Anakin's head whipped around and glared at him _ Kriff! Jedi can read minds.. _ The good Doctor felt his heart race and the blood pound in his ears as he took a stammering breath. "How are you feeling Senator?"

The appointment was tense and Padmé was humoured by Anakin's naivety when the Doctor proceeded to poke around. She wasn't fond of Doctors, but the entire experience was much preferable with her husband there to hold her hand. And to laugh at when he went pale as the Man peaked under the sheet between her legs.

"You seem to be in perfect health milady. Since you seem to be about at nearly two months we'll have a listen, eh?" Padmé nodded and smiled. The good Doctor left to retrieve the equipment and Anakin let out a breath and a string of what she assumed were Huttese curses.

"Anakin." She pulled his broad shoulders down so that his head was closer to her own. "Smarten up. Or I'll send you to the Stars with Obi Wan." She snapped.

"Yes Milady." He grumbled, and kissed her forehead for good measure. The pregnancy was wearing on his nerves and he wasn't even the one carrying the child. Secretly, he would love to go to battle, to race the new fighters at breakneck speeds, but he was going to be a Father. Father's needed to be responsible.

He didn't have a Father, but he imagined a Father would be a little like Obi Wan. Wise and patient. He smiled at Padmé, "You are going to be a wonderful mother."

"Thank you." Her eyes watered and he kissed her cheek. Their teary moment was interrupted by the Doctor who returned with a small device.

"The gel is quite cold, I'm sorry milady." He said and squirted the goops onto her hard stomach, she winced at the cold and clenched his hand. The wand began moving over her stomach and the fluttering sound filled the room. Anakin was standing by Padmé and his face was growing more jubilant.

"They're they are." He mused looking at the screen.

"They?" Anakin choked out, and the Doctor smiled.

"Yes-.. Sir." He moved the screen around and smiled, "You're having twins. Would you like to know the genders?" The Doctor jumped as a sudden CRASH reverberated through the room.

Anakin had fainted.

* * *

Twins.

Twins.

A boy and a girl.

Twins.

"Anakin, you're sure your alright?" She normally never drove the speeder, preferring to allow Anakin to use his skills to maneuver them home quicker. But Anakin had a concussion.

"I'm fine." He said dazed. "I'm-.. I'll be fine."

"Doctor Pinea said you would be dizzy and –"

"I know what he said," Anakin grumbled. He was still suffering immense shock over the notion that his wife was not only pregnant with his child, but two children. They were having Twins.

Twins.

"Skywalker's never do anything in halves, do they?" She smirked at him, seeing the disbelief still clear on his face.

"You're a Skywalker too My Love."

"Don't remind me." She rolled her eyes as she drove through the traffic, both their minds beginning to drift.

* * *

"Master Windu? Master Yoda?"

"Where's Anakin?" Windu asked. The two Jedi looked to the balcony where Anakin was leaning against the wall, she held out the ice pack and he took it and scowled.

"I don't need this Padmé." He grumbled, "Hello Masters."

"Ani.. fell while we were at the Doctors."

Windu arched a brow and Padmé bit her lip and shook her head, "What can I do for you."

"Realise, we do, a year you said. But need you now, the Council does." Yoda said solemnly.

Padmé walked into Anakin's outstretched arms, "Why?"

"Kidnapped, Obi Wan has been, find him, only you can."

"Why me?" Anakin said calmly, trying to get the facts from the backwards talk.

"Because Dooku and Grevious hold him. If they are killed," Windu started.

"Then the war is over." Padmé finished. "Ani..!" She looked at him, her brown eyes wide. "It's Obi Wan." He sighed and cupped her face.

"I swore I wouldn't leave you." He said quietly.

"I'll forgive you. Just be back before they're born."

"They?" Master Yoda said and Padmé burst out laughing.

Anakin scowled at his wife and left the balcony, "If you won't be nice I won't come back." He gave the empty threat as he went to pack.

"I'm having twins," she said, once she controlled her laughter. "And Anakin's expression matched yours."

"Twins." He said from behind them, his beaming face still washed with joy. "A boy and a girl."

"Congratulations." Windu said, uneasy what else to say.

"Thank you Master." She said, "Anakin will be along shortly." The two Master's nodded, and left the balcony, leaving to the couple to say their goodbyes. He dropped the bag and she leapt into his arms, his muscled limbs held her tight to his chest.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He mumbled into her hair.

"Don't leave me to have these two alone."

"Never my love. Think of names while I'm gone."

"You too. I love you Anakin."

"I love you Angel." Her hands were buried in his blond curls, trying to memorize every feeling, every smell, every sight of him. She didn't want to let him go, but this time, it wouldn't be a secret why she was morose, it wouldn't have to be hidden. She wouldn't have to hide her face at every mention of the Brave Jedi Skywalker, wouldn't have to hide her jealously as she heard women quip at the devilishly handsome Anakin Skywalker.

He was a taken man now. He was publically hers. And their reunion would be that much sweeter.

* * *

So, you didn't have to twist my arm too hard, but I really didn't have any plans for this. I have.. kinda an Arc, in the back of my head so we'll see how this goes. Once again, un-beta'd (I really need to find a Beta..) and I know I suck a grammar.

I'll probably have at least one more chapter for this.. maybe two depending on if my mind falls back into the gutter.. (I figured I rated it M, it might as deserve it, and then some!)

Thanks for the support guys! ~S.W.L


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: As usually, Mature Content (My imagination is starting to dwindle, so i'm sorry guys!)

* * *

Cato Neimoidia would be beautiful if it weren't for all the desolation that he associated it with. It had been nearly three months since he had been in action, but standing on the bridge of the ship, he felt like he had never left.

* * *

"Rex, report." He said sharply.

"General Kenobi was last seen here," he pointed to an outcropping of federation ships, "He sent a message, but so far, no one has been able to decode it."

"Play it Rex."

"Yes General Skywalker," The Clone pressed a button and Obi Wan's image appeared.

_"I am tracking smoke and feel the flames, but so far, no bonfires are lit. The little boy told me to keep my nose down and head to the ground, but like usual, I ignored him. I believe that the end of the book has a happy ending, but the outlook isn't too bright. Kenobi Out-"_

The reason _Why _they needed Anakin was solved. No one could decode their double speak. He allowed the brief flash of anger as he realised that Obi Wan, while knowing he was at home with his pregnant wife, had sent the message knowing that the Council would have him come because only he could figure out what the message meant.

"He's on the tail of the Sith, but hasn't caught them yet. Yoda told him to go undercover but he's been discovered and he has a tail that he's trying to shake but so far-"

"The outlook isn't too bright." Rex nodded and motioned to the rest of the men. "What are your orders Sir?" He looked at the men, fifty identical faces looking back at him. His squad had merged with Obi Wan's as they had so often worked side by side and now all of them were waiting for Anakin to figure out how to save Obi Wan once again.

His mind worked furiously, his heart kept trying to pester him with the thought of missing Padmé, but he shoved it aside. "Fire and Smoke." He finally said, shaking his head, "The old man is smarter than I give him credit for." Anakin looked at the map, the puzzle solving itself before his eyes.

"Cody, you and the men will storm the battlements, create a ruckus and give 'em hell."

Commander Cody smiled, "With pleasure Sir."

"Aim the canons for the struts, shoot in circuits of three. Remember, in Threes. After ten circuits aim the big canon for the stabilizers." The Commander nodded, curious, but he was programmed to take orders and didn't question it.

"Rex, you're with me."

"It good to have you back sir." Rex smirked, "Let's go!"

"For General Kenobi," one of the men hollered and the others piped in. _Padmé I miss you._

* * *

"Well this _was_ a brilliant idea Sir." Commander Rex said as he and Anakin were stuck at a dead end.

"Ah, everything isn't quite what it seems." Anakin laid the Lightsaber against the floor and blew the smoke at the wall. It curled against the durasteel and was suck in at a invisible point. Anakin pressed his hand against the cold metal and it depressed like a button. Noises of battle were heard on the other side and Anakin rolled his eyes when he saw Obi Wan facing two battle destroyers.

"Glad you could make it!" Obi Wan said, throwing a smile over his shoulder. "I'm escaping."

"Not well, evidently." Anakin ducked, dodged and flipped the two droids and they dematerialized under his blade.

"I knew you'd come."

Anakin scowled. "I said a year. When I said a year, I meant a year."

"Oh, you know you missed this." A squad of droids blocked their path and Rex smirked. He raised his blaster and they their blades as they tried to destroy the few that faced them when the walls began to shake. The structure shuddered three times and the two Jedi used the vibrations to distract the droids. "What was that?"

"That would be Cody saying hello."

"What?" Obi Wan looked back as he sliced through four droids.

"We have ten minutes before this building comes crashing down."

"Well then, we'll have to hustle." Obi Wan quipped, smirking at his back."

"I would not expect to leave if I were you," The pompous tenor sounded from behind them and the two remaining droids turned and left.

"Dooku."

"Congratulations are in order, Jedi." Dooku smirked, "You are to be a father."

"Yes," Anakin said. He took a calming breath and drew on the bond he felt. Since all his fear had disappeared, he had taught himself how to draw on their connection, how he could feel her vibrant soul even from across the stars.

He opened his eyes and saw fear in Dooku's face. "Love is a beautiful thing, but it does not belong here Sith." Anakin said coldly. He felt Obi Wan flinch beside him as the building shuddered once more, another three shakes and then it calmed.

"Cody is insistent." Obi Wan mused. _We need to go._

"Ah, but the virtues of leading can be a unforgiving conquest." _Dooku._

"Indeed, my Padawan." Obi Wan combed a hand through his hair. Anakin shook his head and scratched his chin. Obi Wan frown and rolled his shoulders.

"Bold Master, very bold." And they exploded into action. Anakin went high, his blade whizzing and slicing through the air at a ferocious speed. He felt the pounding light bursting within him, Padmé was there, in his soul, supporting him.

The other force sensitives felt the blinding white light and were stunned. The love he had for Padmé had been quieted before, like a candle in the middle of a desert. But this blinding light was stronger than a supernova, a million billion explosions couldn't match the brilliant aura of the Chosen One.

Obi Wan and Anakin had fought together for so long they could predict the other's next move as if it were their own, but the speed in which Anakin was moving was unbelievable. Dooku attempted to keep up, but the old man had little stamina left after the rapid attack. Another shudder and Obi Wan fell back towards the clones that were approaching from behind as Anakin pressed on, spinning and whirling around the old man, taunting him with moves that no one was quick enough for, reckless enough to attempt.

"Anakin! We need to go NOW!" Obi Wan yelled, but the shudder of the building covered his voice and the two battling continued to press forward. He attempted to chase them, but another flood of droids intercepted him and the squad and Anakin's duel was almost forgotten. _Padmé will never forgive me if something happens to him_. He mused.

* * *

Anakin felt the euphoric high from the bond he shared with his wife, the adrenaline coursing his body giving him additional strength that he had not realised. "You would make a powerful Sith, young Skywalker." He attempted to press back but Anakin had him cornered and he lost his balance, falling to his knees he looked up at the young vibrant Jedi, fear carved his noble face into one of ugly rage.

"I'm sorry," Anakin sneered, "but I think I'll pass, my wife wouldn't approve." And with that quip, he sliced through the older man's hands at the wrist. Disarming him, "Hand for a hand Dooku." Anakin grabbed him by the scruff and started to pull him back when the building shuddered again, but his engineering mind could tell the difference, they weren't targeting the struts anymore. "That was the stabilizers," he mumbled to himself. He looked down at the nearly dead Sith Lord. He could leave him, kill him, but that wasn't the Jedi way. It wasn't his way. The memory of killing the Sand People flashed before him and he threw the image out.

The facility rocked and he started to run, pulling Dooku with him. He found a hatch and opened it, the dizzying image of the walls rushing past would have distracted a lesser man, but he wasn't a lesser man. "Sorry, only carries one."

"You can't," Dooku's eyes were wide in fear, "It's not the Jedi way." But Anakin left the Sith as he threw his grapple hook to the rock wall. The sharp snap of the line and he was pulled away as the facility crashed down and exploded. He covered his face as shrapnel blew past.

He was dangling by his mechanical hand when he heard a buzz at his comlink "Anakin? Where are you?"

"Just hanging out Master." Anakin joked, "A lift would be nice though."

"Dooku?"

"He is one with the Force."

* * *

He was walking with Senator Organa, conversing pleasantly with the older man, "Grievous is a coward, Cowards are predictable."

"Anakin!" He heard from behind.

"That would be my wife, excuse me Senator." Organa gave him a sympathetic look and continued walking as Anakin spun around and caught his wife in his arms.

"Well hello to you too!" He chuckled, holding her tightly. "And how are my kickers?"

"We're fine. Now." He smiled and he buried his face in her neck, inhaling the sweet mixture of her perfume and hair products. The lightness that rested in his soul once more was like pure snow. Clean and refreshing. Her arms were looped around his shoulders and he held her fast to him. The heady scent grounded his frayed nerves and he swallowed back the onslaught that threatened to overwhelm him.

He looked into her eyes and saw the emotion lingering just beneath the surface. Pulling her away from the open hall he half carried half drug her to her office a short distance away.

Once inside he sat on one of the large plush chairs and pulled her into his lap, allowing contact to comfort her. "I missed you."

She buried her head in to his neck and he felt dampness on his skin. He noticed her back shaking and realised she was crying. "Please don't cry Angel." He rocked her and rubbed her back as the rampage of cathartic feelings washed over him.

The tears had stopped but the shuddering had only intensified. "He told me you died." She finally said, stuttering. Her breathing was ragged and her words were muffled against his armor.

"Who did?"

"Palpatine. He told me that reports had come in that you fell, that the building exploded."

Realisation dawned on him, "I wasn't on the building when it blew." he said, "I did fall, but when has a fall ever killed me? You fell from that ship on Geonosis and were fine."

"He told me you were Dead!" she wailed, the sound broke his heart. It was a tragic, terrible, wretched sound that should never be heard. He comforted her as best he could, rocking her back and forth. He had been gone for three weeks and already her stomach had gone from flat to a gently sloped curve that he could feel through her dress.

He rested his hand against her dress and sighed. At one time he had been terribly close to the Chancellor, but after reveling to the Council the true nature of his relationship with Padmé, he allowed the bond with her to overtake all others.

He felt a tentative ease with the previous members that hadn't approved of him. He no longer expected anything of the Jedi, and only desired to stay with her. But the man had been unfailingly kind to him his whole life. He had been one of the very few that had known about his relationship with Padmé, not of his marriage, but of his true feelings.

"I'll talk to him." Anakin said. "Let's go home."

"Don't you have to report to the council?" she snuffled.

He cupped her face and gave her a look of pure adoration, "When I agreed to cut my year short I said I would do so on my own terms. Call it paternity leave, call it mental reprieve, I don't care. This is my time and they can wait."

She smiled and hugged him in earnest. "I missed you Anakin." She said quietly.

"I missed you too Angel."

She wanted to weep again when they finally made it to the apartment. She could tell he was tired, both mentally and physically. She saw the edge in his eyes and reluctance in his face. She took him by the hand and pulled him to the fresher. He felt that she needed to care for him, that she needed to make sure he was safe, he was whole as she had for two years.

He stood passively as she removed his armor. He shed the greaves, his belt, the shoulder plates. It was heavier than he let on and he rolled his shoulders when he was finally relieved of the additional weight. She released the quick knot at her bodice and expertly removed her own clothes and pulled him into the warm stream of water. She kissed his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, their naked flesh more comforting than any words. She held him tight to her, not concerned about holding to hard like he was. He could feel the slight bump between her hips, the sensation grounding him. She was safe, he was safe, and their precious babies were too.

After a few minutes of standing under the steady flow of hot water she let go and began going through the motions of tending to him. She cleansed the few cuts she found, washed his hair, all the while her heart broke at his apathy. He had given so much of himself to the Jedi, to the war, to the Galaxy, and most of all to her. Guilt settled on her and her actions became more energetic. She kissed a fresh bruise between his shoulder blades and nuzzled a new cut that would surely be a scar come the next week.

All too often she never got to see this. He would have been reassigned to another battlefield and jumped from system to system before the Council would agree that he deserved a few days respite for his weeks of devoted leadership.

How cruel they were.

He slowly became more alert, the fog lifting from his mind as he felt invigorated from her attention and care. The steam swelled around him and he looked down into her eyes.

"You are amazing."

"I know." She smirked and kissed his lips. She meant for it to be chaste and sweet, but the passion that burned inside Anakin would never fail to impress her. The furnace was stoked by her affection and love and they fed off each other.

They stepped out of the shower and she turned off the water as he called the towels to his hand, he began drying her hair as she wrapped the other around his shoulders. The fear that had rested on her own shoulders had created a tension that caused her to jump when his cold gloved hand fingered the tendril of wet hair that dripped down her back.

"Angel?" He said quietly, "Are you sure you're ok?"

She nodded and tried to relax, she focused on the nearly invisible steam that rose off his body, the streams of water falling from his own hair. Finally looking into his eyes she felt the rise of need spread through her. "I am now." His blue eye were concerned, but she could see them dilating with his own need.

She pulled him back to their room and the concern spread further across his face. "We're not going to.. you know.. Hurt them?"

She guided him to the edge of the bed and sat on his lap, trailing kisses down his throat. "Nope, I was given the all clear my last check up."

"You're sure."

"Absolutely." The conviction in her eyes swayed him slightly, his need for her was a desperate animal, only sated by her. He could live to 1000 years old and he would only ever want her. The two towels were thrown across the room and she lifted onto her knees enough that he could insert his long hard length into her. She sunk onto the pulsing heat and they both sighed. Neither moved for what seemed eternity, simply reveled in the sensation of once again being connected. He trailed kisses from her cheek down her jaw line, she threw her head back and he feasted on her neck like a hungry animal. The masculine pride rose up as he saw the marks on her skin that he caused, the world would see that he had claimed her.

And suddenly, just being connected wasn't enough. A renewed vigor claimed him as he flipped her over and began moving in and out, his thrusts smooth and even. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands buried in his still wet hair, they moved down his back, he winced as they hit a tender spot and he used his flesh hand to pin them above her head.

He may be a Jedi, he may be a war hero, but looking into her eyes, the whimpering sounds of need coming from her mouth, this was all he ever needed. Her. All of her, every aspect, every curve, every bit of her soul she was willing to give him.

He felt the beginning of her orgasm as her eyes rolled back and her back arched. His thrust's became erratic as he felt her spasm around him. He bellowed out her name as he felt the hot rush leave his body. Even in his post-coital haze, he still knew not to fall on her, he rolled off to his side and laid beside her. They were panting in unison and she rested her head on his arm.

"Welcome home Master Jedi." He smiled up at the ceiling and pulled her to his side.

He lay in a hazy doze. Not really sleeping, yet not truly awake. Once or twice he glanced over to Padmé who was spread out on her back, her hair going frizzy and matting. He eased his arm from under her neck and curled up on his side. Exhausting attempted to take him, but he refused to succumb.

Sleep was threatening, looming. All his life sleep had been something to fear. But here, lying beside her, he could think of nothing more magical then the soft moonlight painting her skin the most beautiful shade of pale cream. Her full pink lips parted, her chest rising and falling evenly.

His eyes trailed down, down past her perfect breast that were neither too small nor too large, falling on the almost indistinguishable bump between her hips. "Hello." He whispered as he rested his cheek against her hip. "I'm your Father." He waited and smiled, "You two chose the worst possible time to want to be born, but you will be cherished nonetheless. Your Mother and I already love you two more than life itself. If something were to happen.." he choked up and shoved the feelings down. "I hope you are happy, I hope you are safe." He kissed the skin just below her navel. "Your Mother will be the law enforcer, and I will be the prankster. She'll kiss your cuts better and I'll hold you close while you cry over your skinned knee."

He tried to picture the two in his mind's eye. A little princess that would be the image of her mother, a swaggering boy that would be his Father's twin. "Our lives have been fraught with conflict and worry, but you will be a beacon of hope for us, a beacon for the Jedi. You two are my hope, I will protect you and your Mother till I take my dying breath. I will love you till my body moves no more." His arm curled around her thin waist and he felt a nudge. Like being poked by a feather. But he felt it.

He stared in awe at the hardness, disbelief deafening him. Their love had created life. Their love would no longer be something only they had to bear, their love could be shared to these two small creatures that he already loved so fiercely, he would lay his life down to protect them.

He would do anything, become anything for them, the three of them were his world. And he would fight for them with every fiber of his very being.

* * *

He felt the punching against his side and shifted slightly till it stopped, his sleep addled mind also noticed that the warm body that had been pressed up against him also had left, "Padmé?" He tugged on his sleep pants and pulled the warm blanket around his shoulders and reached out for her in the apartment.

Stumbling to the fresher, he found her leaning over the toilet with Dormé holding her hair. He nodded to the door and the handmaiden left, Anakin taking her spot sitting behind her holding her loose curls out of her face.

"Anakin Skywalker, this is your-" she was stopped from finishing the hateful words as more bile rose.

"Morning sickness." He heard from the door and Dormé was handing him a tray. "Get her to drink the tea. It will settle her stomach."

"Thank you. As always you are a saint Dormé." She curtsied and attempted to not focus on the half naked Anakin Skywalker on the floor of the Fresher.

He pressed his cold hand against the back of her neck and she moaned, leaning back into his chest. He leaned against the vanity and wrapped his arm around her stomach, dropping a kiss on her shoulder. He craned his body around to focus on the cup of tea and it floated down to her and hovered in front of her. "Drink my love."

"After these two are born, you are never touching me again." He chuckled at her threat and nuzzled her wild hair. It had dried into a mess after the previous night and he knew she would go on a tirade if it wasn't fixed. So while she sipped the tea, he began braiding.

He always found braiding soothing. Helping the little ones at the temple with their padawan braids, managing his own as he had been forced to tame the wild curly hair before his knighting. Her hair was a challenge that he embraced. His hands expertly tended to her chestnut curls and he massaged her neck as it was revealed, her shoulders, her back. The tight muscles making him feel guilty for causing her so much pain.

He heard her moan and the cup was lowered to the floor beside her, "No, you have to drink that."

He stopped and she let out a soft whine. "Ani…" He picked the cup up and put it back in her hands.

"Finish it, or I'll get up."

"It tastes awful."

"I'm sorry Love, but Dormé said you must drink it." He could feel her anger rise, he smiled and kissed her hair, his weary soul absorbing the light bickering.

He closed his eyes and rested his head back against the hard wall behind him and basked in her goodness, in her innocence. There was so much he didn't want her to know and yet she did. She could feel it, the strength of his soul the passion in his heart. He hadn't wanted to overwhelm her, but day after day he fell more in love with the woman in his arms. Day after day he felt his need for her expand. He had been afraid that he would frighten her with the depth of his love, but she never failed to surprise him, matching him at every turn.

He heard a chiming sound and saw his comlink hidden from view in the pile of his armor from the night before, "Anakin," she mumbled, she too resting in the warmth of his embrace.

"I know.. I know." He called the greave that held his comlink to him and sighed, "Skywalker."

"The council requests your presence."

"I will be in this afternoon."

"Anakin they-"

"I said one year." He heard his Master's chuckle and he could sense the old man rolling his eyes.

"As you don't fail to remind us. Very well, I will tell them. How's Padmé?"

"Morning Sickness," she chimed, and he felt waves of embarrassment from Obi Wan.

"Yes.. Well.. I've -.. I assumed," Anakin laughed warmly and bit his lower lip.

"I'll be there later Master." Anakin said, stopping the stuttering Jedi.

"Very well. Kenobi Out." She passed him the empty cup and he put it on the counter above his head. He began to stand up, the tingling that had taken residence in his bent leg growing irritating as he flex it and felt the blood rushing back. He extended a hand down to Padmé and lifted her up till she was flush against her chest.

"Good morning Mrs. Skywalker."

"Good morning Mr. Skywalker." She craned her head to kiss him and he dodge, her kiss falling on his cheek.

"Not puke breath you don't." He teased and started running as flying objects were aimed for his head.

"ANAKIN SKYWALKER, YOU UNGRATEFUL, LYING, TERRIBLE…" He ducked into their room and quickly dressed in his Jedi robes. Dormé had just raised her hand to knock as he opened the door.

"Miss Dormé." He said and she blushed.

"The Chancellor is here." She said quietly, "He wishes to speak with you." He nodded and frowned, remembering Padmé's words from the previous day.

"Can you keep Padmé away? I don't want her getting upset."

Dormé smiled, the flare of emotions the Senator had felt to her husband was light, the anger she had felt the days prior when she had been concerned that Anakin had died was not, by any means. "Yes Master Skywalker."

"Please Dormé, Anakin."

The handmaiden smiled as she continued to where Padmé was still in the Fresher, "Certainly Master Skywalker." He chuckled and steeled himself against the emotions he felt towards the kind man who had lied to his wife.

"Anakin, my boy." Palpatine opened his arms and Anakin gave a curt nod.

"Chancellor." Anakin motioned him to one of the long sofas and they sat. Once upon a time he would have been delighted by the honor of the Chancellor's attention, but his anger at the man upsetting Padmé had eclipsed all previous notions of warmth.

"You wouldn't believe how relieved I was to find you were alive and well."

Anakin quirked a brow, "I didn't realise my demise had been reported."

"But you killed Dooku." The man quickly changed the subject, "Only General Grievous remains."

"Grievous will run, we will catch him." Anakin said, not telling him that he had not in fact killed Dooku. "It won't be long now. And you will finally be allowed to retire." Anakin tried to prod at the issue.

He felt a flash of anger inside the man who's face betrayed nothing, "Well deserved I believe."

"Absolutely your grace." Anakin hid his feelings well, but his suspicion was rampant as he felt a plot of sabotage against his marriage. "None have worked as tirelessly as you have."

"How is Senator Amidala this morning?" The Chancellor changed the conversation once again.

"Senator Skywalker, Chancellor. And I'm quite well," she spoke for herself, his heart skipping a beat as it always did when he heard her called by his name.

She was dressed in her senate wear of Royal purple outer coat and a dark lavender gown beneath it. His braid remained, but she had pinned it into a fancy spiral around her head.

Anakin frowned slightly, not having wanted her to witness his conversation with the man who had upset her, he looked to Dormé who shrugged. He reached for her hand and kissed her knuckle where the light was reflecting off her golden wedding band. She sighed and sat next to him. Their hands still joined in the image of a strong couple. "Anakin, where is your ring." She asked.

He smiled and retrieved the band from the chain around his neck, "Wouldn't do to lose it in a battle field somewhere." She smiled and looked back at the Chancellor.

"I apologies for sending you for a fright my dear," he said, but Anakin looked deep and so no truth in his words. Anakin felt the Chancellor grow awkward in his presence and he did nothing to relieve the tension.

"Thank you Chancellor, I must say, I've never been more pleased to see you were wrong."

"I believe I share your sentiment milady." The older man stood and the two stood as well in respect. "I must be off. So few politicians share your patience Senator Amidala."

She nodded and they watched the man leave, his single guard following him. "Something isn't right there." Anakin said softly.

"I couldn't agree more Anakin." She plucked at the chain holding his own ring, removing it and placing the band on the finger where it belonged.

"I almost thought about leaving it with you," he said, twining the flesh hand with her own, their rings making a soft _clink _as they clashed. "But I couldn't bear being without it. I knew I couldn't wear it. I would be constantly scared of it falling off, but.."

"I know." She cupped his face and he bent over, capturing her lips in a tender kiss. She sighed and opened her mouth to his. He drank the sounds from her mouth with a thirst that only a child of Tatooine would understand. Her hand wrapped around his back and his gloved hand cupped her face tenderly, their left hands still clasped, their rings still connected.

They stood like that for too many moments until they heard a quiet cough and Padmé turned to see Dormé smiling at them, "Apologies, but milady you need to eat."

Padmé sighed and nodded and the handmaiden left the room, "My mother isn't as concerned as Dormé. My father isn't as concerned as Dormé, and they both wanted to rush here when I told them." A flash of hurt crossed his eyes as he realised she had told her family in his absence. She cupped his face with both hands and gave him a sad smile. '"I'm so sorry Ani. I wanted to wait, but the press is getting relentless here." He nodded and stepped back. "Don't be angry. Please."

His eyes flashed and he smiled, "I'm not angry. I'm sad.. I should have been here. I should be the one holding your hair, fixing your breakfast, taking you to the doctors." He said as she looped her arm through his and they walked to the balcony to take their breakfast, "But you told me I would jump at the chance of getting back into battle, and I did."

"You probably don't remember correctly because you were concussed. I told you to go Ani. I told you to go save Obi Wan."

"But I-"

"That's enough Mister." She said, her finger pointing at him, "No more guilt. No more moping. You're here now. That's what matters."

"Yes Master." She giggled and he kissed her cheek. Pulling out the chair for her he sat down across from her and began eating in silence. Until he called the pear off her plate and cut it.

"Would Master Obi Wan be grumpy if you did that?"

"I could name about ten things I've done in the past twelve hours that would make him far more then grumpy." Crimson blush stained her skin and he threw his head back in a roar of laughter.

"Not funny. I thought you'd stop teasing me while I'm pregnant with _your_ child."

He reached across the table and collected her small hand in his own, "Never my love."

* * *

After breakfast he lingered for a short time before settling on going to the Jedi early. He decided against putting the armor back on and collected his large cloak. With the lightsaber in place they stood by the landing pad saying their goodbyes.

Although their goodbyes tended to have very few words.

He kissed her soundly and dropped to his knees and kissed her rounded belly before leaving. "Mind your mother you two." She cupped his cheek and he looked up at her, the reverence in his eyes made her feel like the Angel he called her. Made her feel like a being to be worshipped. "I'll be home before supper." She nodded and shooed him out, she herself preparing to leave for the senate.

He hopped into the speeder and raced away, she waved and felt utterly content. The ability to call him her husband in public, to be allowed to shoot evil glares across the room when a woman was fantasizing about him, or being asked her opinion of him in public soothed her soul.

He too felt less tense returning to the Jedi, knowing that the words 'I'll have to speak with my wife," were no longer taboo. They were frowned upon, but no longer forbidden for him. He entered the cool halls and proceeded to the war room where he sensed Obi Wan and Mace Windu.

"Anakin, you're early."

He shrugged, "Padmé booted me out. She was heading over to the Senate when I left." He felt the two Jedi feel awkward as his nonchalance of married life and so he barreled on, "What's the rush?"

"We need to give a detailed report."

Anakin nodded and then remembered, "I also want to ask about Palpatine."

The two looked shocked, they knew the Chancellor had taken to mentoring Anakin, and no one had ever felt comfortable with it. "What about him."

"There's something.. He came to the apartment this morning, to apologise for telling Padmé I had died." They were both stunned.

Anakin scowled, "She's fine, but she really shouldn't have this much stress. It increases the possibility of miscarriage. Was I reported dead?" He looked to the two Masters who both shook their heads. "That's what I thought," He said.

"A rift, the Chancellor may be causing." They heard, and saw Yoda hobbling to them, "To lose those babies, destroy the two of you, it would."

Anakin nodded, "It would Master."

"I sense a plot." Obi Wan said sagely.

"I sense a trap." Anakin replied. "I will give my report and then I want to go to the Senate."

Yoda nodded, "Keep a closer eye on the Chancellor, you must."

"I will not spy on him. But my eyes are opened now."

Windu relaxed at the words. The volatile boy he had once known was gone. The calm man before him was a true Jedi. A true Jedi with a wedding band on his finger. If being married, if being in love was what it took to tame the Chosen One then Windu would embrace it. The outlook of the war had changed drastically in the three weeks it had been since he had returned. The new fighters Anakin had designed were already in production and the first prototypes had already proven there worth as they effortlessly outmatched the Separatist forces.

Anakin detailed the plan he had, having Commander Cody give him a time frame with the blast to the struts. "The canon's could have destroyed them." Obi Wan frowned.

"No Master, the alloy is fairly resistant to the sonic canons. Which is why I told them to use the large canon to destroy the stabilizers. The pulse from it would have destroyed the struts in seconds." Obi Wan shook his head and smiled at the genius of his once Padawan. He continued and the three Master's were shocked as he spoke quietly of trying to save Dooku.

"I did try, but he wasn't worth risking my own life for."

Obi Wan clapped him on the shoulder, "You did very well Anakin."

"We need Grievous." Anakin said, "Once we have him, the Separatist's won't have any direction."

"Go after Grievous, Obi Wan will. Protect your wife, your duty is Anakin."

Anakin smothered the swell of gratitude, "Thank you Master Yoda." He bowed respectfully and left the room.

"He's all grown up." Obi Wan said. He looked at the other two Master's and they nodded.

"A true Jedi, Skywalker has become."

"But I do not believe he is ready to be a Master yet." Windu said. "But surely by the end of this war he will prove us his worth."

"I fear what this war will take from him." Obi Wan said softly. "I thank you two for allowing him to remain a Jedi."

"Of them on Naboo, your witness account did share with us you did," Yoda said softly. "The path of Skywalker is precious to the Jedi, proved this it has."

"And the council agrees," Windu concurred. "My only fear is will he remain strong enough."

"I have always said Anakin will do whatever he feels is right. We must pray that those morals remain with the Jedi."

* * *

Anakin flew over to the Senate, his mind full of the Jedi's concepts. He had never wanted to see what they saw in the kind man who had understood his loneliness and frustration. The Chancellor had always been an encouraging presence, one of no judgment or lecture of poor behavior. But he had crossed a line. He had purposefully told Padmé a lie. To what end, Anakin didn't know.

He hopped out of the speeder and marched through the halls, being stopped multiple times by Aides, Representatives and Senators, all congratulating him on his recent victory. One in particular stood out. "Ani! Mesa muey muey happy to see yousa safe and-"

"Ok, I got it Jar Jar. Is Padmé in her office?"

"No, Senator Skywalker be in the senate. Chancellor big boss had big announcement. Hesa say new laws oo samathing." Anakin nodded and turned to the Naboo Pod.

He knew how it broke her heart to see her name pulled through the scandal of their marriage, that her once strong voice was now a field mouse in a herd of shaaks because of him. He saw Dormé and the strong Captain Typho seated against the back wall of the pod and Padmé at the front.

He smiled and sat beside her handmaiden, "Something big?"

Padmé didn't move and Dormé leaned over, "The Chancellor is pressing for more funds for the Academy, saying that the Jedi do not have enough resources to continue the battle."

Anakin frowned. This is one debate that she would excel at, but her name was tarnished by his, the no longer reverent Senator Skywalker was seen as a deceitful woman. But that had never stopped Padmé in the past.

"We are debating the issue of lack of resources, even now that the villainous Count Dooku is dead? The war dwindles Senators, and yet we still discuss these matters like the early days are not yet behind us."

Boo's echoed and Anakin clenched his hand. He wanted to protect her from the mean words, the hateful glances, but he knew it would be better if he didn't call attention to himself. "Of course you would leapt to their defense. Your husband is a Jedi." More calls of shame were heard but his pride soared as she kept her chin high.

"My husband killed Count Dooku, Senator Yoo." The scornful words quieted. "The Jedi are still strong, and they are ending this war. Their efforts are doing more than we have discussing financial and the politics of it. Why stop them if what they are doing is working? Why call a bill that would slow the war. We all want it over, we all want peace."

Cheers of agreement echoed and his soaring pride overwhelmed him. Even with a scandalous name and scorn from all corners, she still got her point across and got it supported. "If you believe whole heartedly that the Jedi are weak, are failing. So be it, but I assure you Gentleman. Without them this war will last another ten years. Think of how this war has carved pain and suffering into the stars. Think of the systems that could not be saved by anyone but the Jedi."

The room erupted with applauses and the pod moved back to its dock. She turned and sat next to Anakin, giving him a small smile and focusing on the vote. "Words cannot properly express how proud of you I am." Her smile grew wide and she discreetly grabbed his hand, clasping her own around his.

They held hands and continued to watch the vote. Politics bored Anakin, but sitting here, holding hands with his wife, relaxed, he realised politics weren't that bad. The time came to vote and both Skywalker's were elated that the bill didn't pass. It was the first of Palpatine's not to.

Anakin saw the rage in the older man, and he observed the outer calm demeanor. _Something is not right_ he thought. "Come on Ani. I'm tired. Let's go home."

"Home my love."

* * *

Well.. That was fun. I know it wasn't my best, but you try writing an arc for a story you didn't plan on writing.. Lol! I joke I joke. I love all of you who read this!


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm spoiling y'all with these quickie updates. But with all the WONDERFUL review's I've been getting (and at the perfect times of brain blockage) this story just keeps writing itself._

As usual, adult content lies ahead, so venture softly all ye who(m) dare enter!

* * *

They walked through the halls of the Senate, conversing softly. From the outside, they looked every bit the couple in love that they were. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder, hers around his waist, tucked into his side.

They were walking to the speeder when Anakin stopped suddenly, "What?"

"Padmé. DUCK!" She dropped and he pulled out his lightsaber. He bounced three red flashes back at their attacker and the figure dropped. He leapt over in a single bound and pressed his foot to the assailant's cheek.

"Who sent you." He sorely wished for his armor, for his utility belt that held numerous binders. "You, Clone." He pointed across the way to a wayward guard, "Get me some binders." He looked back down at the man who attacked his wife. "Who. Sent. You. I am not a patient man, and I do not like repeating myself."

He lifted his head to look at Anakin, digging a pill out of his tooth, "Long. Live. The Emper…" he began seizing and convulsing.

He was dead within moments. The clone rushed back with Binders and was waved off as Anakin rushed back to Padmé. "Are you alright?"

"Why do they hate me?" she said, "why?"

"I don't know my love. But I'm calling your Doctor."

"Ani I'm fine I-" but one look at his face told her enough. She would be going whether she wanted to or not. "Ok."

xXx

Doctor Pinea ushered Anakin and Padmé into the room. "You said she was attacked."

Anakin nodded. Formerly, he had been annoyed by the vaulted Doctor, but not now. Not when he needed the best Doctor on the capital. "She's be excessively stressed lately." Anakin volunteered. The Doctor looked from Padmé who was quietly sitting on the chair to the anxious Jedi pacing the room.

"Well? Aren't you going to examine her?" Anakin barked.

"Why don't you wait outside. Go contact Obi Wan." Anakin frowned, "I'm fine I-"

"If you say your fine one more time.." His eyes clenched and she sighed. He was doing what he thought was right, she couldn't fault him for that.

"I may not be fine, but I'm safe here." He hesitated until she gave a no so subtle look. "Go."

"Ok, ok." He stepped out of the room and the good Doctor smiled. "Most of the time it's endearing, but lately he's become smothering."

"You must be very proud of him Milady."

A broad smile stretched across her face. "He's been saving me for more than ten years." Pinea was a man who felt that he understood love. But looking at the woman whose eyes were full of worry and love, he felt far younger than his fifty years would otherwise declare.

"Well, let's get down to it."

Outside, Anakin was wringing his hands and pacing. He could feel the young secretary watching him, but he ignored her. He had tried to sit and meditate, but that had proven more useless now than ever, he had contacted Obi Wan who had already heard of the attack and would have come, but Anakin brushed him away. He would care for his family.

".. I do have one favour to ask you." He asked.

"Anything Anakin."

"I need to know who this Emperor is. The assassin was very poor quality, they must not have expected me to be there, but the devotion it takes for them to take their own life.."

"Not a contract.. it was a follower."

"My thinking exactly. Got any of those seedy acquaintances you could ask."

"My associates are not seedy." Anakin didn't say anything, and he heard a chuckle on the other side, "ok, maybe a few of them are. I'll see what I can do Anakin."

"I realise that you have orders from the Council but-"

"Senator Skywalker deserves the entire Jedi's allegiance for her kind words. She may be obligated because of you, but her and I have known each other just as long."

Anakin couldn't help but laugh, "No making moves on my Wife Master Jedi."

"The wife of the Chosen One? I wouldn't dream of it." His voice grew serious, "She's strong Anakin, she'll be fine."

"I hate that word." He grumbled. "Come by the apartment sometime, she'd love to see you."

"I'll call first," he said lightly, "Kenobi out." He resumed wringing his hands and pacing. The pretty young woman behind the desk went un noticed by Anakin, though he did not go unnoticed by her.

His rebellious golden curls, brilliant blue eye, and tall hard body would have made him stand out, even if he were the Jedi's acclaimed Chosen One. "Is there anything I can get you, Sir?"

He shook his head and continued to pace, "Anything at all." She cooed. He looked at her like she had sudden sprouted an arm out of her face.

"I'm waiting for my wife." He blocked her whiny voice out and reached out to the inner room. He felt Padmé's strong presence and her deep well of calm. Guiltily, he drew on her strength to calm his own frayed nerves. He felt her ease and slowly came back to the room where he was, jumping slightly at the woman before him.

"Would you like that baby?" she whispered and he staggered back.

"I-.. ah.. I um.."

"Anakin?" he heard her melodic voice as the door opened and he rushed to her.

"Padmé!" He bent and kissed her cheek, "Well Doctor?"

"She is in fine form. Her blood pressure is a mite high, but I would expect nothing less."

"So, the attack-"

"Left no lingering issues. From as far as I can tell, those babies are in for the long haul."

Anakin clapped the man on the shoulder, "I cannot thank you enough for coming in after hours. You have my undying gratitude." He bowed to the man. The Doctor froze for a moment, the words from the Jedi Knight touching him.

"You are most welcome, Jedi Skywalker." He said graciously, "Good evening to the two of you."

"Good Evening Doctor."

"Bye." The vile woman said and Anakin shied away, while Padmé smiled and gave her a finger wave. Anakin saw the contemptuous look she gave her and his own turned cold and snarling.

The pretty young secretary caught a glimpse of the dark look and her own lust vanished and fear settled in its place. This is a man that would kill. This is a man who would go to any length to protect what was his. And this was a man who was more dangerous than any she had ever met.

_It's safer with the dumb ones_, she shuddered.

xXx

Nightmare's still plagued him. The memories of his former life still haunted him, and the worries of his current life still hung in the air like a foul odor.

She shifted and a muffled moan raced across his skin, bringing him from his mind and to the present. Miles and miles of warm skin was pressed against him. She was silky softness and smooth hardness, her hair smelt of roses and sunshine and the quiet sigh that escaped from her parted lips had such an effect on him.

It was late and Anakin was holding her to his chest, her breath was warm against his neck, her hair tickling her nose. He refused to sleep, his own worries, his own concerns manifesting themselves into angry shadows in the night. The attack left him more startled then her.

Despite the angry words of the press, the public adored the match. The happy couple appeared many times as the newest trend. The beautiful duo had tales of romance and love written about them, the star crossed lovers were accepted by the common citizen who was glad the Jedi was relaxing its once stuffy image. The young vibrant man had changed the face of all Jedi.

While some criticized them, he never dreamed that they would be attacked. Which was why the dying words of the assassin meant so much. If it wasn't a spiteful fan, it had to be a faction of the Separatist's. Obi Wan worked well in the underbelly, Anakin was far too well noticeable in the Capital, but Obi Wan had a knack of being able to disappear.

A furrowed crease grew between her eyes and he stroked it away with his fingertips. He ease away from her gently and slipped out of the room, his mind full. He needed to do something, he needed to fix something.

Padding down the hall way he sat on the chair in the corner of the room and started putting his new lightsaber together. He always liked to have a back up one, with his track record, it had proven a useful policy.

He tried to distract himself, with something else, anything else that would pull his mind from the worry of his present situation. And it fell on the obscure interaction with the secretary at the Doctor's office earlier.

He had never noticed women before, other than Padmé. If she hadn't existed, he would have never betrayed the Jedi's mandate, but if she hadn't existed, he would still be stuck on the dusty rock making some slave driver money. He had become accustom to these types of confrontations with women, but he had never took enjoyment in them. They use to make him miss Padmé more, now all they did was deepen his concern for her.

She had been in a deep and happy sleep, Anakin's arms always tempering the storm insider her, but she felt the wisps of cold air shudder around her and she opened her eyes and found herself alone. Her hand on the spot where he had been. She felt the warm sheets and she knew he hadn't been gone long. The cozy bed was warm and yet it was missing something. She slipped out of their bed and padded down the hall, past Dormé's room and to the large open living room.

"Ani?" She saw the tension in his shoulders as he was twisting and screwing what was to be another beautiful Lightsaber. "What modifications have you put on this one?" She asked, and was pleased to see the tension relax slightly.

"The alloy I saw on Cato Neimoidia should have been too weak to support the structure, and yet it withstood our blasts. It's light and durable, yet as strong and tensile as Durasteel." He showed her the clean and elegant lines of the new shell.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "It's beautiful Anakin, now, what's wrong."

"Nothing." He said, far too quickly.

She nipped at his earlobe and her hands started kneading his shoulders and he groaned in appreciation, "Tell me Anakin."

He said nothing and she continued, the muscles visibly quivering beneath her adept hands. He moaned again, deeper, "I'm worried." She kneaded a particularly stubborn knot and he slumped forward, his hands forgetting the lightsaber.

"That wasn't so hard.. Worried about me?" He nodded and leaned into her hands, his mind drawing blanks as to his former concerns.

"Y-_yes.._" he hissed, and he felt her mouth on his cheek and move down his jaw line, "You're trying to distract me, My love."

"Is it working?" She nuzzled his neck and her hands moved from his back to his chest and her nails scrapped gently against his pectorals.

"Absolutely." He stood and turned around, her shimmering presence a beacon to him. He wanted to scoop her up and ravish her until the sun rose, he wanted to retraced her ever growing body, relearn every line. But the memory of her body on the floor of the senate jumped back in his eyes, and he turned away.

"No – no –no .. Don't shut me out."

"You were attacked Padmé."

"I've been shot at since I was fourteen."

"You weren't pregnant with my children then." He said, his anger getting the better of him. She felt her own anger flair and she stepped away from him.

"No, I wasn't, but what does that have to do with my experience."

"You are going to be a Mother, Padmé. You are responsible for their lives too."

Her jaw dropped and she couldn't stop herself, "How dare you accuse me of not caring, how DARE you." The bile that rose in her throat was shoved away, her body vibrating in anger.

His face was still dark, and she saw the warm and pliant man gone. "I understand you're worried, I know your scared, but being scared alone is dangerous Ani." She said, trying to temper her rage. "Especially for you. You get so wrapped up in your head, you forget about the rest of us."

"I do not-"

"Yes.. You do. You've been awake all night worried, and said nothing. You've been out here trying to distract yourself rather than face what is actually scaring you."

"I'm not scared, I'm concerned."

"Right, because Jedi don't fear anything." She rolled her eyes and took a calming breath, "fine, be angry, be _concerned_.. and do it alone. I'm going back to bed. Don't even THINK about coming with me." She said hotly, and spun on her heels and stormed off.

He immediately felt guilty for his words. They had gone through so much together and yet, he still was terrified of letting her in. He was scared that she wouldn't like what she found in the deep, dark corners of his soul. And he felt his heart ache as he watched her figure disappear down the hall. All he ever did was hurt her. All he ever caused was more pain, more anger.

Though, to have her angry, he could handle. But if she ever rejected him, he would most certainly die.

xXx

The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon when she felt the warm body cuddled up close from behind her. "I'm sorry angel, I'm so sorry." She reached for his hand and pulled it around her, holding it tight. She kissed to cool metal palm and snuggled deeper into his arms.

She was tired, not sleeping well while he had been off pouting. Her emotions were high and as she relaxed into him, she felt the tears start to fall. Rolling over she buried her face in his chest, her tears falling on his golden skin.

He felt his heart breaking as she cried on him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He knew no apology was great enough to suffice for the damage he caused. All he could do was hold her and pray she had the strength to forgive him. Again. "I'm not scared Angel," he said hoarsely, "I'm terrified. Losing you, it would kill me. I would surely die of a broken heart if something happened to you. And every time you're injured, every time I fail to protect you, it proves to me how much I don't deserve you. You should be worship as the Queen you are, you should be showered in gifts and trinkets. You should be pampered, and alas, I can do nothing but love you with my entire being. I can't do anything but need you for all of my existence. And you deserve better."

"All I need is you Ani." She said, swallowing back the bile, the fear and the sorrow, "This Galaxy, the Jedi, me, we all take from you. All we ever do is take." Her tear soaked face looked up at him and she gave him a watery smile. "It is you that should be worshipped. Should be cared for." She kissed his shoulder where the mark of the Force Pike sneered at her. He had stepped in front of the weapon, protecting her. Another burn where he had been thrown on hot coals because he refused to tell the enemy her location. A long rugged scar from where an assassin had cut him because he had been distracted by her. A blaster mark on his shoulder from carrying her to safety. All the marks had been because of her. Because somehow, in some way, she had almost been the cause of his death or further disablement.

"We are truly doomed." He mused, and kissed her. He tried to prove to her the depth of his emotion in that one kiss. His need, his desire, his passion, his affection.

The Force bowed to this woman, because _he _made her important, because _he_ had chosen her. He may be the one to destroy the Sith, but if joining them was what she needed, what she wanted, he would defy the Jedi and do it.

He would do anything needed, for her.

He traced her puffy face with the back of his cool alloy knuckle a soft look in his eye that had quickly grown infectious to her face was well. She dropped her head and kissed her way up his shoulder, across his throat and she nuzzled the soft whiskers. Once and a while, she imagined what her Jedi Warrior would look with a beard like Obi Wan's, the soft blond hair that grew there was scratchy and sparse. "I know, I need to shave."

She murmured a neutral response and she felt his flesh hand trace the curve of her back. She let her instincts and her heart lead her in the path they chose and it led her lips to press soft kisses across his permanently knit brow, "You are never going to lose me Anakin. In life and in death I will be forever yours."

"Don't talk about death Padmé." He flipped her over and his eyes grew cold as she stared up into the crystal orbs. "Don't ever say that."

"Anakin, eventually, someday, I will die. Maybe in four years or forty years, it will happen." She looked up and cupped his face, "It is a fact of all mortals. You too won't last forever. But we will live on," she guided his hand to the small hard bump, "We will live on in them. In their children, and in their children's children. You may lose me Anakin, I may lose you. But time will not be able to erase us."

Tears sprung to his eyes. The Jedi had always taught him that death was a natural part of life, to embrace death, and the possibility of death. The ideal had always been his hardest to understand.

But the beautiful words of his wife, both naked and lying in their marriage bed, staring into each other's eyes, he finally understood. He finally accepted it. If she died, it would destroy him, but as he would want her to live on, she wanted him to accept the possibility of living _after _her. A concept that still remained painful.

"Promise me Anakin. Swear to me that you will live on if something happens to me."

"I-.. I don't know.."

She pulled his face down to her and kissed him aggressively, "Swear it Anakin."

"I will if you do."

"Deal."

"Deal." He smiled wickedly, and nuzzled the long elegant lines of her collar bone, his lips trailing a damp line down between the valley of her breasts, the perfect belly button from where she started, and the hardness between her hips where their children were starting. He gently rubbed his whiskery cheek against her hipbone, leaving a slight red chafe mark. He kissed it better and continued his exploration. It had been days since he last really looked at her, and now, her eyes were clenched shut in expectation, in want, in _need_ and he felt his control battle his desire.

He continued onwards, the damp trail his lips left paled in comparison to the moisture that had already collected between her legs. This is where he belongs for the rest of his life, he thought as he kissed her inner thigh and his nose parted the saturated folds. His unrelenting tongue pulled from her sounds of both ecstasy and agony. Pleas of _'don't you dare stop' _and _'please-no-more-I-love-you-please-stop-DON'T'_ resonance through the room, and he smiled as her hands pulled his hair and shoulders, needing him to continue the torture. His lips found the knotted bud and the scream that came from her throat as he latched on made his love soar.

His sole job in the universe was to love Padmé Amidala Skywalker till she took her final breaths, whether he took them alongside her as a grey old man, surrounded by their grandchildren, or a young man weeping in agony as he would if she was taken from him too soon.

But he had promised, as had she, that they would _live on_ after each other. He knew he would never find another love like her, nor would he want to, but he would not follow her into the dark. He would stay and as much as it would hurt, he would carry on as best he could.

No woman could match her. Never. That pitiful excuse for a female in the Doctor's office didn't even cross his mind as her legs wrapped around his head and held him tight as he continued to drive her to the brink of the abyss.

It wasn't long before her muscles were convulsing with the torment, her back arching at a near impossibly angle. "Pl-ple-.. Please.." she sobbed. He smiled as she continued to beg, her hands marring his already scarred back, her legs shaking and trembling.

With a single nip, he sent her over the edge. "I love you." He whispered. "More than my own life." He stayed with her and rode out the shattering release. After a what seemed an eternity, her legs slumped to the side and her arms fell away, her body completely open and a uniquely soft and feminine look in her eye.

He crawl up, kissing her shoulder, her arms moved barely enough to pull his long warm body to her own. "As long as there is breath in my body Anakin I will fight for you."

"As long as my heart still beats, it will only beat for you." He said, his face buried in her long perfumed locks.

"Pretty." She mumbled, her hand tangled in his own hair. He stole a glance saw her staring at him. "You always had pretty words to say."

"I like to think you were.. affected. At least, as affected as I."

The hunger crawled back into her face, "Anakin, I was affected to moment you walked into my chambers and told me I had grown more beautiful."

"Good to know." His smile stretched across his face. She wanted to wipe the egotistical look away, but the aftershocks of her last orgasm were far too powerful for her body to allow such movement.

"Do you want more?" he asked, softly caressing her stomach, the soft flesh hand trailing a finger down the zig zag line that his mouth had made minutes before, his long legs intertwined with hers, and his other arm propping his head up

"If anyone could get pregnant while already with child, it would be us." She mused, and he gave her a curious look.

"I meant later, after them."

She attempted a shrug and was pleased when her body responded, "depends on these two. They may keep us busy enough. But later, after. Who knows."

He smirked. "_Depends on these two_? Are you expecting them to be hellions?"

"Anything less for your children Anakin would be a gift from the Force." He laughed her favourite laugh. The laugh that held no darkness, that held no anger or fear. It was the same one she had heard when he had been a precocious Padawan in a meadow teasing her. It was his _Happy_ laugh, the one that told her all was right in the world of Anakin Skywalker.

"Indeed, because I'm sure your parents would tell me you were every bit the Angel you are."

She was still sprawled on her back and she was studying the ceiling, "Maybe not an Angel, but definitely not a hellion." She bit her lower lip, "I was.. adventurous."

"I'm sure you were my love." He said, kissing her cheek. She smiled broadly and looked to Anakin, her hunger had returned with a vicious ferocity.

Instead of attacking him as she wanted, she leaned up and kissed his full lips with her own. Their tongues dancing and vying for possession. She was duly impressed that he had waited this long for her to recover, and her face stretched in a coy grin as she pulled him over top of her like a body shaped blanket, her already relaxed muscles allowing her far more flexibility than she would be otherwise capable. Hooking one leg high on his waist and her other pushed out to the side he eased into her so deeply she sighed with the feeling of utter satisfaction.

He too groaned at the sensation of her warm wet heat surrounding him, encompassing him with every bit of her. He withdrew almost completely and pushed back in, commencing his secondary bout of delicious torture of his wife. The pace he set was slow enough that between thrusts he leaned down and kissed her entire face, her furrowed brown, her clenched eyelids, her wrinkled nose, her soft cheeks.

They were not actively seeking the end this time, neither of them were in a hurry to open the flood gates on emotion and passion, rather they preferred to allow affection and love to wash between them like an ocean as they flowed together. The loving look in his eye never moving, the adoration in her eye shining back at him so potent if felt like a sunburn.

Eternity ensconced them in their own bubble, forever passing them like silk in the wind, but neither of them noticed wrapped in each other's arms. Perfection had never felt so right, and yet, he knew it couldn't last, but he threw that thought out.

Perfection would always be this moment. Making love to this woman of utter majesty in the early morning light, her arms wrapped around him, his face buried in her hair.

"So much." He said, tears springing to his eyes.

"I know." She said softly, "me too." Her voice held the notes of understanding that set him off. The slow became fast and demanding and over far too soon.

Perfection never stayed long, only long enough for a glimpse. But the brief glimpses the fates deemed him worthy of were far more than he would ever deserve.

xXx

The Emperor.

There hadn't ever been an Emperor on Coruscant, but among the stars there were many. King's, Queen's, Empresses and to match- Emperor's.

But as he studied the Jedi Archives, no leads led him to an omniscient Emperor. "Master Skywalker," a young Padawan said from beside him, Anakin looked at the small blond boy with startling blue eyes. "Master Yoda has summoned you."

"Thank you Padawan Forsyth." The child bowed and Anakin smiled at the sight of the little boy, images of his own son distracting him. Both his children would be so strong in the force, unless they were completely their mother's children, they would be more powerful than any Padawan that had entered the temple, save for him. Fear settled low in his stomach as the idea of the Jedi taking his children from him. He glanced back at the cheery boy helping another child reach a book far too high for either of them to reach, the Padawan floated it down using the Force, and then looked around quickly to see if he had been watched.

He caught Anakin's eye and he looked scared until Anakin smiled and winked at him. The boy giggled and handed the book to the other child.

Maybe an arrangement could be made, he would allow his children to be taught, but on his terms. He would not allow them to be taken from him as they had for so many centuries before. He cleared his area and saved the search on the datadisc that he slipped into his pocket and started the hike to the stuffy meditation room that Yoda would be found in.

His mind was full and he drew on the Force for calm, and peace. The great white aura that surrounded him, and had for his entire life, have been his true companion since he was a babe. He had never understood it, but his ability to use it had come almost naturally. He had always been able to draw on its strength and tranquility for any need. And the thought of teaching his children invigorated him.

"Master Yoda." He bowed when he finally reached the room.

"Young Skywalker. Come you did."

"I was summoned wasn't I?" he said cheekily.

Yoda chuckled, "Truth you speak. Sit, I ask." Anakin sat across from the diminutive Master and once again felt nine years old, scared and cold. "Search for an Emperor you do."

Anakin was surprised, but not blindsided. Little happened in the Temple without Yoda knowing. "Yes Master. The man who attempted to kill my wife spoke of one as his dying words."

"Sense the evil, you do."

"Yes Master. The darkness clouds much, but there is a source. And it is here on Coruscant."

"Know that, I did not. Sense that, I have not."

"I can't tell you how I know. I just.. Do." Anakin's brow furrowed in frustration as he attempted to look deep, he pushed away all the confusion and found the inky spot. "It's here. Somewhere. This Emperor is on Coruscant. And I'm beginning to think it's a code name for something."

"Find answers, Obi Wan will."

"What about Grievous?" Anakin said, concern filling him, "Padmé needs me.. I can't-"

"Send you, I will not. Fair your plea was, requesting a year."

Relief swelled within him, "Thank you." He whispered. "Sometimes I believe you and she share much more in common. She is far wiser than her years." He looked at Yoda's wise, curious eyes and Anakin smiled. "She made me swear that I would live on after her. Death.. has never been my friend, and yet it has been my constant companion."

"Natural your pain is, yet dangerous it could become."

Anakin nodded, "I'm beginning to realise that now. The more I shut myself out, the more footholds the darkness gains. It's hard though. So hard."

"Never stopped you before, failure has. A child, I recall, that mastered a lightsaber far sooner than he should have, you were."

Anakin smiled and blushed, "I was obstinate. And only wanted to prove myself."

"To us? Or yourself?" Yoda said and Anakin was floored. He looked out at the afternoon sun and frowned.

"Maybe both, maybe neither." It occurred to him that this was the first conversation he had with Yoda that didn't have him angered or further confused. He felt like Yoda was treating him as an equal, not as a reckless youth. "At first I wanted to honour Master Qui Gon's memory, but my thirst for knowledge soon over came it."

"Knowledge you sought, believe that, I do not. Power was your goal." Anakin's eyes flashed and Yoda held up a hand, "Encouraged this thinking you nor Master Kenobi did."

"It was the Chancellor." Anakin admitted, "He always encouraged me to be better than I was, become more than I am."

"Worried I am, from a politician, dark words they are."

"At the time, it was what I wanted to hear. But he has become so.. vile to Padmé and she doesn't see it. The more I sit with her in the Senate, the more darkness-" Anakin stopped mid thought. "The darkness is in the Senate."

Yoda looked truly surprised. "Impossible that is. See it we would."

Anakin felt weak, he felt sad and tired and old. The emotions of Yoda were feeling encompassed him, and in turn, he showed Yoda his corner of darkness. "It lingers inside me like a beast waiting to attack." Anakin admitted. He had never told anyone. He suspected Obi Wan knew, but no one, not even Padmé had ever seen it. The hidden dragon had grown but had been stunted the day he stood before the council. "I do not know how to eradicate it, only how to cage it."

Yoda said nothing, he saw the darkness and suddenly wanted to arm himself against it, the need to protect against such darkness that it took him several seconds to refocus. "Startling this is." He saw the dejected boy before him, he had just bared his soul, begging for help and Yoda's first thought had been to destroy him. Unacceptable. "Help you, I will." He proclaimed, "Strong you are to face such darkness and hold. But worried, this makes me."

"I feel it.. the darkness. It's everywhere, but the Senate is the origin of the abyss. I know it. I can feel it."

"Trust your judgment, I do young Skywalker. Meditate on this, I will."

Anakin moved to leave and felt compelled to ask, "About my children Master-.."

"Trained they will be. Strong they will be."

Fear clenched at him, "Please don't take my babies from me." Yoda had closed his eyes, but opened them to see the scared young man before them. "It would kill me, and it would break Padmé's heart. I don't think I could-.. If they looked at me and saw nothing, I would-.." He swallowed and turned away.

"Nine you were." Yoda said, and Anakin relaxed. "Too old, and far too wise you were."

"Not wise Master, never wise."

Yoda chuckled once again. "Death you have embraced, the Dark Side you are fighting, shown us- shown me you have of your strength of heart. Young Skywalker, strength of will can be shattered, strength of heart can never be broken."

"I know."

"Better far more than any Jedi. Know, you will, when your children are ready."

He felt the sudden urge to hug Yoda, to laugh joyously, to weep with happiness. "Thank you."

"Go now, leave me." Yoda said nonchalantly, the confusing ocean of emotions that he was feeling from Skywalker. The jubilation was invigorating and refreshing from the darkness. It seemed only Anakin Skywalker had the ability to cause the darkness to both flock and flee. He was, for the first time in almost nine hundred years, more confused than ever.

xXx

He met her on the balcony. She was arranging flowers and humming a tune. He noticed that she was walking a little stiffly and he sighed with both animalistic pride and loving concern. "Ani? Is that you?"

"Here," He said as he strode up to her. He kissed her cheek and tickled her as she giggled. "Good afternoon Senator Skywalker." She looped her arms around his neck and gave him a flawless smiled.

"Good afternoon General." She leaned up and kissed him sweetly. "I missed you this morning. I woke up and the bed was empty."

"I had some research to do. Did 3P0 not tell you?"

"Yes, that you were at the Temple." She nodded and he released her, wandering to the kitchen. "Dormé left you a plate." She followed him to the kitchen and sat at the informal table as he scrounged around.

He eyed the large full plate and smiled."I think I married the wrong woman," he mumbled and felt a small object hit his back.

"I heard that!" she yelled and he chuckled.

"Sorry love." He dropped next to her and offered her the large red berry on his plate. "Forgive me?"

"Of course. But I might cook dinner tonight as your punishment." She chuckled as he paled. She knew enough to make a cup of tea and biscuits, but she had never had time to properly learn, and since being queen, then senator, she had the resources to provide otherwise.

"Truly?" She was confused and looked in his eyes, seeing the echoing pain. He wasn't asking for forgiveness for the light quip, but for everything. For all that he had done to her.

The look was thick and full and overpowering. "Yes Anakin. I love you with my entire being. And despite being teased mercilessly by you, I forgive you." He kissed her cheek and sighed.

"Thank you." And he dug in, his rumbling stomach growling fiercely.

"Do they not feed you at the Temple?" she teased, a cup of tea appearing before you. "Dormé?" She glance up and the handmaiden smiled.

"Sorry milady. The Chancellor is on the Com, asking for Anakin." He paused and a dark look crossed his face.

"Please tell him that I'm at the Temple and will meet with him later."

"Yes, Anakin."

"Thank you Dormé." He said and she nodded and left.

Padmé felt a tremor as if something important had just happened, something so large that it made the air heavy with weight of it. She studied him over her tea cup, he looked calm and peaceful, but she was not Force Sensitive, she could not look into the corners of his soul as others could. But she loved him, and her love healed his wounds. "Something you want to tell me?"

He was finishing the plate and said nothing, he merely stood and placed it on the counter and leaned against the wall. "I feel .. empty." He said finally.

"You just ate," she teased, attempting to lighten the mood, but his eyes caught hers and she walked over to him and hugged him close.

"I feel like the weight of the galaxy is on my shoulders, and I don't know if I'm strong enough to hold it anymore." Her beautiful face was solemn, and staring up at him. He cupped her cheek and kissed her gently. She was confused, but not holding back, she returned the kiss.

"Talk to me." She said, his forehead resting on hers, "I may not understand, but I will listen. Without judgment. I swear." He sighed and she tugged him to their room. He laid on top of the pale blue coverlet and she curled up beside him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I was at the temple trying to find information on this Emperor.. and couldn't find anything. There have been Kings and Queens and other such royalty, but never an Emperor." His eyes were closed and she remained still, his heart hammering away under the skin that warmed her cheek. "Master Yoda summoned me before I could start an in depth search."

His arms wrapped around her, holding her close. "We talked, mostly about the Dark Side that's hanging around the Capital." She nodded and inhaled deeply, his scent of leather, fresh rain, and soap calming her, grounding her.

"You think it's the Chancellor?"

"Not per-se." He hedged. "But there's something there.."

"Why haven't you seen it before?" She asked and she felt him tense. "I'm sorry." She said quickly.

"No, it's fine." She looked at him, gnawing on her lip. He had always been so protective of his relationship with the Chancellor. Anakin had craved the attention of the older man who had took him under his wing and guided the frightened small boy to a strong young man he had become, but in the past few weeks, Anakin had become increasingly distrusting of the man. She didn't know what caused it, but she was relieved, having long since lost her faith in the once gentle man who had been one of her dearest advisors while she had been Queen.

"I didn't see it before because I didn't want to. I didn't want to look." He looked away. "Much in the way I stay out of your head. I respect your privacy and I had respected his."

She kissed his chin, "You are a good man Anakin Skywalker." He smiled and relaxed slightly. The night before had been a long one and his sleep had been short and he felt his eyes growing heavy as they lay cuddled together. He felt her shift and snuggle in deeper. He sighed contentedly and lost the battle with his eyelids and fell asleep.

* * *

Ok, you know the drill, the more reviews I get, the more interest this story has for me and the quicker the updates. I've given up hope controlling it, so I will be just as surprised as you as to what the finished product looks like.

Once again, I am in awe of the support and love this ficlet is getting. And I am going to use my new found power for only the good.. and the _naughty_ lol!

Thank you all, you are WONDERFUL! S.W.L


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, I would remind you all that I do not beta these and only give them a brief look over before posting. This ensures speedy updates and me not chickening out as this is the first true 'M' story I've written.. (So naughty.. I blush when I'm writing it..). I have absolute no problems with you guys pointing out my issues because when I get time after I'm done I will go through and fix it all so it's a pretty story. But like I said, fair warning, I'm good at imaging Anakin and Padmé in various situations…baadd at grammar.

Love you all terribly much! (Wowza! Almost 30 reviews, I want to thank the academy, my parents, and my boyfriend who is all too willing to help with some of the – ahem- more provocative scenes…)

oOo

"**He asks me if I believe in angels**_. And before I realize I don't have the heart to tell him, _**I tell him, "Not lately."**_ and I just lay there waiting for him to hate me. But he doesn't know how to, so he never does. Louis _**loves like a man who lived in a time before God gave religion to men and left it to them to figure out what hate was**_. He never greets me with silence, only smiles and a patience I've never seen in someone who knows they're dying._" – Shane Koyczan; The Crickets have Arthritis.

xXx

He walked calmly through the halls of the Senate after calling Obi Wan to visit with Padmé. To her, the wise old friend was merely visiting. To him, Obi Wan was watching out for her while he was walking to the proverbial dragon's den.

He inhaled deeply and tried to calm himself while he entered the chambers. He heard yelling on the other side and quickly entered, lightsaber drawn.

Senator Organa and the Chancellor seemed to be in the middle of a heated argument. He re sheathed his lightsaber and cleared his throat. "Excuse me."

"Anakin," the Chancellor smiled. "Good to see you son."

"Jedi Skywalker." Organa looked relieved. He smiled at Anakin, who was completely confused as to why both men seemed happy to see him.

"I heard a disagreement." He said, "And I was hoping I wouldn't have to use drastic means."

"Bloodshed in the senate, what a scandal." The Chancellor said warmly, but Anakin felt none of the warmth. "Senator Organa, may we reconvene to a later date when we are both of sounder reason and calmer nerves."

"Yes your grace." Anakin watched the older man start to leave. "Anakin, how fair's Padmé?"

Anakin smiled, "As tenacious as ever and her wit seems to have blossomed. She's at home now chomping at the bit." He chuckled.

"She told me she was with child." He said and Anakin's smile grew larger.

"Twins." He said, his pride bursting the former bubble.

"Congratulations. Children are certainly a blessing."

"I couldn't agree more. Good evening Senator."

"Jedi Skywalker." Bail nodded and Anakin made a note to ask about the cryptic eyes. He turned to smile at the Chancellor and shook his head.

"My children seem to be the worst kept secret in Coruscant."

"Ah, but a happy secret it is." Anakin walked to stand beside the man who he had once trusted with his entire heart. Now his head had seen the darkness and held back. "I fear for my life Anakin."

Anakin tempered his facial expression. "Whatever for?"

"A plot I have heard of. They attempt to kidnap me."

He too had heard of such plots and decided he needed further understanding, "Do you require something of me?"

"I need you to find these mercenaries who hunt me Anakin." He looked at the tall young man, the appropriate mask of fear covering the emptiness inside. "I need not tell you that I will not be treated fairly if I were captured."

Anakin paused. The lure of helping the kind man was tempting, but the image of Padmé earlier, cuddled up to his chest, her purring sighs of content reminded him what was truly important. "I'm sorry. But I can't."

"Because of the Jedi?" he said, but Anakin almost jumped at the flair of anger that he felt.

"No Chancellor." Anakin said, "I made a promise that I would not venture out for one year. I went and save Obi Wan and that mission nearly ended in disaster." The memory of her piercing wail nudged him and reminded him once again where his true loyalties lay.

"I see." He said coldly, "You are truly your own man Anakin. You can make your own decisions. But the Jedi do not approve of change. Remember that. While they may need you for the duration of this war, at the conclusion of it, you may not be needed any more."

"Then I shall retire with my family." Anakin said calmly, "I feel weary, weary of war, of conflict. All I want is peace." Padmé's words from the Senate session made the old man's anger flair once more.

"Very well. I see that you have your loyalties." Anakin nodded, and felt his fate begin wrapping up in a nice neat little bow.

"I must return to-" he heard an explosion and his eyes flashed to 500 Republica where a ball of flame hindered his view of their apartment. "Padmé." He fled the room like the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels. _Not her.. Anyone but her.. them, I need them, I need all of them_.

His wife, his master, his children. All those important to him were in that apartment. Everyone he needed could very well be dead. _Swear to me that you will live on if something happens to me_.. how he would regret those words if he would be tested on that.

xXx

He had raced over with all the speed and ability of a pod racer pilot. The fire ships approaching the apartment alongside him. The fire appeared to be several floors above, but he saw the crumpled architecture when he jumped out and started running through the debris.

"Padmé!" he yelled, "PADMÉ!"

"Ani?" he heard the cough of a dove and saw a smoky Padmé and Obi Wan on the balcony. Obi Wan looked far worse for wear and appeared to have suffered the brunt of the blast. He pulled her into his arms and choked a sob as she muttered endearments to him.

"What happened." He said, looking at Obi Wan.

"We had been sitting at the table in there when I sensed something and suggested we retire out here. The blast appeared to have been aimed for the bedroom and living room."

"Once again they expected her to be alone." Anakin pressed a kiss into her hair and took another smoky, shuddering breath. "Master, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Anakin." He said, affection in his own face, "I've survived worse."

"You are an old man." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

Obi Wan scowled. And the three stood and watched the emergency crews assess the building. Padmé was still holding on to him too tightly, but he didn't care if she squeezed the life from him. For those terrifying moments, he thought they had been dead. All four of them.

"The babies?"

"You're going to want me to go back to the Doctor's." he chuckled softly in her hair.

"It's been a week my love. See it this way. You will be in extraordinary health come time for their birth."

"I hate doctors," she mumbled into his tabard, "You realise if it weren't for you I wouldn't be seeing one at all."

"Shame, Mrs. Skywalker." Obi Wan joked, "Doctor's are pleasant, kind-"

"Not you too Ben." She said, a slight whine at being teased by the man who had saved her life.

"Sorry Milady." He smirked. "Anakin, I will contact them."

"Thank you." Obi Wan started to leave and paused and looked back, "I mean it Obi Wan." Anakin said emphatically, "You didn't just save her life…"

"I know Anakin."

They watched him leave and Padmé looked at Anakin. "Who is he contacting."

"The Masters. I want you to stay at the Temple."

"No-.." she started to say.

"Hear me out Padmé." He pleaded, "I am not going to have a choice. I have to go."

She shook her head, "No-.. No you Promised me!" tears started trekking lines in her sooty face.

"Would you be willing to go to Naboo till you give birth?"

"I'm needed here-.." she started and realised she had just backed into the trap. "I see."

"You obviously aren't safe here, and the forces we're fighting aren't using means that your guards can stop. I wouldn't trust anyone but a Jedi to protect you, and where better than the Temple."

"But Ani-.. I'm not a Jedi."

"-But you are carrying the future of the Jedi." He cupped the growing hardness, "If I have to beg on hands and knees, I will."

"Your promise."

"I will keep my word, but that doesn't mean I have to lay down and let whatever fate has planned come to pass. I will fight to my last heart beat for you, till my last breath."

Obi Wan reentered and he grabbed her hand and looked to his Master. "Well?" Obi Wan nodded and Anakin sighed in relief. He would have to make out for the stars and fight his way through. It would be much easier if he knew that Padmé was safe.

xXx

It was still smoldering when all the crews left, and she was still in shock of the attack. She had been the center of so many assassination attempts that a threat was just another day doing something right. But Anakin's words, while painful, had been right.

She couldn't just think of herself anymore.

He felt his heart still hammering in his chest, the sight of her sooty cheek proof that it was real, she had been firebombed. He was feebly repressing his urge to whisk her off to Gallinore, or Thyferra or Yavin. Somewhere in the outer reaches of space that she'll be safe, that he can protect her.

But he knew that this was just a front, a cover. He needed to get to the bottom of this war. This imperial faction, that was trying so insistently to kill his wife would be obliterated. It would be eradicated. Like the sand people who killed his Mother, he wanted to find the leader and rip him apart with his bare hands. He was working himself into a frenzy when two solid warm hands wrapped around his neck. "I'm going to a hotel Jedi. Are you coming?"

He had never had a harder decision. He wanted to find the scum who was attacking her, but spending the night with her wrapped in his arms seemed like a wonderful alternative. "Yes." He croaked, his throat dry and his lungs felt full of the ash. "I'm calling Doctor Pinea." He said, "I'm sure this is already on the news. He'll be clearing his schedule." Padmé rolled her eyes, but indulged him.

She headed back to poked through the rubble and collected as much as she could salvage. As soon as she reached their room, she bee lined for the short chest at the foot of their bed. She was relieved to see it mostly undamaged. Rifling through she found the ornate box that in itself would be a valuable treasure, the contents only valuable to her, but to her, they meant the world.

Inside she found the long piece of braided blond hair and a small piece of Japor wood that was carved into an intricate design. "I remember when I gave you that." He said. She jumped and saw him smiling down at her, pointing to the talisman. Crossing the room, he took the thin silver chain and placed it over her head and he grinned seeing it rest against her breast, "You'll have better luck if you're wearing it."

"My luck is been pretty helpful of late." She mused, "Obi Wan being here, you being with me, being on Naboo… " she trailed off and smiled, "All the way back to Obi Wan catching us. Us confessing."

"It is as if the fates never wanted our marriage to be a secret."

"Or they didn't have plans for us to reveal ourselves."

He nodded and yawned, "Ok Missus. Pinea said he already cleared some time for you in two hours. We will also need to go to the temple before we go to the hotel."

"Why the temple."

"Because I still need to formally ask the Jedi to protect you while I'm hanging out in the outer rim." He waggled his eyebrows. "A man can pretend to be single out there."

She scowled at him, grateful for the change of topic, "You wouldn't dare." He shrugged and smiled. Leaving the question un answered. Her com buzzed and she rolled her eyes as her family and friend all began hearing of the attack. One in particular stood out.

"Padmé, don't you dare go to a hotel." Bail Organa said, his voice adopting a fatherly warning, "I'm on Alderaan as of presently, use my apartment. Anakin will be much more comfortable protecting you there. We have the same security set up."

"Thank you Bail.. But I couldn't-"

"I insist. I only hope that eventually I will be able to have that conversation with your husband that I've been meaning to."

"Concerning?"

"The Alliance." Anakin looked at Padmé who frowned at the communicator.

"We said were wouldn't speak of it."

"He and I are searching for the same thing. I have more leads then he does as of yet." Organa's voice was tired and a hint of frustration tinged it, "I'm sorry, I must go. Breha has been very ill."

"Give her my best."

"Certainly Padmé. Use the apartment. Antilles is there and has already been briefed."

"Thank you, Skywalker out." She said, shooting a smile at her husband, "I've always wanted to say that." He chuckled and continued to pack.

xXx

"Milady Skywalker, why is it that I only ever see you when an attempt has been made on your person."

She shrugged and Anakin rolled his eyes. He had refused to leave this time, the pretty blond once again at her post, her eyes tracking his every movement. "I'm only here to indulge him. I feel fine." His eyes flashed and she sighed, "You figure out a better word then." She snapped at him.

The doctor chuckled and placed the vitals cuff on her wrist, "three deep breaths." he listened to her chest, checked her throat, eyes and took a spot of blood to analyze. "Now, let's check out the twins." He said and she giggled. She had changed into trousers and a tunic, the heavy shawl thrown across Anakin's lap. As he sat quietly, nervously as the good Doctor assessed her.

Minutes later he stood straight up and Anakin's hands unclenched. "Well?"

"It is remarkable. I am continually astounded by the stress you body is withstanding, Milady." Pinea mused, "I said it once, and I'll say it again, those children are determined to be born." Anakin breathed a sigh of relief. They exchanged pleasantries until Anakin insisted that they had to leave.

"It's late and we both are tired and in need of a change of clothes." The good Doctor smiled and nodded.

"Certain Jedi Skywalker. Milady, have a pleasant evening, and Curie at the desk has an appointment for you. Try not to get shot at between now and then."

"I will do my best Doctor. Thank you once again." They bowed and left.

Anakin stood behind Padmé, glaring at the woman as her nasally voice screeched like a banshee. "In three weeks time, Milady." The woman smiled oily. "And will your good husband be joining you again?" she asked nonchalantly, causing Anakin to shiver.

"Probably not. He must return to the war." She sighed and he gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Love," he said softly, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "But I will try my hardest to be back in time." Padmé smiled and waved to the dreadful woman. "Till next time."

"Indeed." She said. As soon as they left Padmé let out a huff of air, "Tramp."

After all the stress, the tension, the anger and terror he had felt that day, he broke and began roaring with laughter. "You never disappoint Milady."

"You touch another woman and I'll take that lightsaber of yours and start chopping off organs you truly do care about." He winced and pulled her to his side.

"I love you too Angel."

xXx

They arrived at the apartment after stopping at the Temple. As Anakin had assured her, both Windu and Yoda permitted her residing there temporarily while Anakin was out actively ending the war. The two men, carried much weight with the others, as did Anakin's announcement that he would cut his year short and return to the front lines and fight ferociously for the end of the battle.

She felt a flash of anger as she realised they got what they truly wanted. Them separated and him once again risking his life for a cause that started in the Senate. Once again, the chance of him not returning loomed over them like a dark angry cloud.

They were greeted warmly by Organa's staff and security and Anakin quickly veered off with the young Captain and began informing him of all the measures necessary.

Padmé had started unpacking in the guest room, eyeing the adjoining fresher. She began to miss Dormé halfway through sorting the large amount of gowns, the handmaiden vowed to remain as her area of the apartment was still standing and had been saved from most of the damage. Padmé had charged her with renovations and they had made a teary parting.

After filling the large tub with scalding hot water, she shed the clothes and eased into it, groaning with the instant effect, her tight muscles relaxing and loosening. She rested her head back against the pillowed edge and attempted to find that inner tranquility that Anakin only found at the Lake Retreat.

She was surprised that she discovered it so quickly. The warm ball of light was a sphere of worry and concern and fear wrapped in a deep abiding and blatant love. Her eyes flew open when she realised that she was sensing Anakin. Tears sprung to her eyes, as she finally felt his pain. She had touched that golden soul and her own had been burnt by him.

She wanted to run to him, to wrap herself around him and never let go, to protect him from the evil that lingered just out of reach. Her chest tightened when her guilt clenched at her. She always had brushed aside his concern, his worry, but feeling it like this was so much more painful. "Padmé?"

"In here." She heard him shed his boots and the whisper of clothes hitting the floor, and she opened her eyes as he entered the room. She scooted up and he eased in behind her, her heart fluttering, battling anxiety with the serenity that was his presence.

His strong arms wrapped around her and his hands sought her own. "What's on your mind?"

"You could just read it."

"You could just tell me." He said, his lips brushing her ear. She tried to fight the onslaught of tears, but couldn't anymore and she shuddered in his arms. The water barely acknowledged her wracking sobs, nor did his steady grip. He held her tightly through the grief and waited for her emotions to ebb.

When she finally settled, she inhaled deeply and looked deep inside, attempting to find his golden soul once more. Finding it was much quicker the second time, and she gave it a prod. He inhaled sharply and his arms clenched, "Wha-.. wha.. Was that you?" Her bottom lip quivered, her petite frame shrinking further.

She didn't see his beaming face, she didn't feel his un-tempered happiness. "I'm sorry Anakin, I'm so sorry." She hid her face in her hair and didn't look at him.

Confusion spread across his sharp features. "I don't understand."

"Your concern-.. Your worry.. All this tension is because of me." He sighed and felt weary. He felt her own exhaustion and fear and kissed her shoulder.

"My worries are my own demons, don't concern yourself with them My Love."

"No." she said and turned around. Looking into his eyes she felt her resolve weaken, he was trying to protect her, and once upon a time, she would have given in. Now, everything was different. " I will not give up on you Ani. I will not let you shoulder these burden's alone."

He bent down and kissed her, her soft lips responding to his instantly. She realised sometime after that he was trying to distract her, but she no longer cared, she no longer had the will to deny him her heart anymore. That disappeared the day she said 'I do'.

He pulled her on to his lap and she felt his need press against her backside. She felt a glimmer of willpower and attempted to make one last plea, "No Ani, we need to-" her words trailed off into a moan as she felt a long warm finger erase all tension with one touch, the glimmer faded away into her lust.

The expert digit knew exactly how to touch her, as if it held the instruction manual to her pleasure. He kissed her shoulder, and she moaned as the one finger became two and proceeded to find all the points inside her that made her shoulders grow slack and her head roll into the cradle of his neck. She felt the fire spread as his fingers pushed and pressed against every delicious point insider her, his thumb roughly pressing against the hardened bud while his two fingers worked away. Her moans became pleas and whimpers as she felt the building thrill just out of reach. His lips pressed against her neck and she nearly cried when he pulled away.

Her knees were pulled tight to her chest, wide and open for him, making it easy for him to turn her to face him in the large tub. He kissed her deeply as he eased into her, the warmth of the water paling in comparison to the heat of being one with her. She sighed and all thoughts fled as she felt him all around her. How could she dare feel scared, with him so close to her. How dare she feel worry with his strong arms wrapped around her, the golden metal hand buried in her hair, the warm flesh one.

His ministrations made quick work of the growing ball of need that had taken residence low in her belly, and she exploded around him in a waterfall of shudders and clenching muscles. Her voice screamed his name and her soul cried out in teary pleasure at him. He continued to thrust through her release and found his barely seconds after she had just come down from her own. He took her along with him for her second climax and she collapsed against his chest, panting and shuddering, the aftershocks leaving her weak and tired.

He looked down at her and nuzzled her hair, dropping soft kisses down her face. "These are my burdens to bear. And I will carry them for you."

xXx

He sat up, gasping for air, nightmares were not a stranger to him, nor prophetic ones. He looked over and saw her laying on her side, facing him, her hand tucked under her head. The image of her face in wretched pain broke his heart. He dangled his legs over the side of the bed and buried his face in his hands.

The strange room was similar to their own and he was disoriented by the surroundings. Looking around in the pale blue light he felt his heart calm and slow. But the memory remained. Her angelic face twisted in pain and agony, crying out for him. He could sense her weakening, he could sense Death waiting to take her from him and anger made his heart flutter once more.

"Ani?" He heard her coo and a hand reached out and her cold fingers on his back were too real, too much like the dream where he watched her lovely pink skin grow white and pale and cold.

"Go back to sleep Angel, I'm just getting a drink." He said but she wasn't fooled. He didn't understand how she could sense him, or even why, but it was proving most irritating.

"No Anakin, something's wrong." He felt the mattress shift and her warm lips on his back grounded him. Her arms wrapped around him and he heard her whisper, "This was what I was talking about earlier." He didn't know if that was rhetorical, or meant for him.

"It was just a dream Angel. I'm ok." Her arms stiffened and he felt her tug at him, pulling him back to the bed. He laid back down and she cuddled up to his side.

"Well?" She asked and couldn't look at her, all of a sudden. He couldn't look at the face that was so twisted in agony and suffering made him want to cry, made him want to kill. He felt her gentle nudge both physically with her hands rubbing against his abdomen and her lips against his chest, but the more potent was the soft caress he felt against his soul. The gentle touch felt like _home_. It was like a warm blanket in the cool air of a desert night.

He shivered and began to talk. He told her about the dream, of her weak, of her dying, of childbirth taking her from him. "It all felt so real, it felt like the ones I use to have about my Mother."

"I am not her, Anakin. It's not a portent of things to come. This sounds like all your fears manifesting themselves in one cumulative point." Her hands and words affected his worry and he felt himself begin to relax as her nails gently scraped at the skin. "I know you're worried about me, I don't know how I can feel it, but I do." Her lips trailed a path from his shoulder to where she could feel his heart racing, although it no longer raced in fear. "But don't you dare forget your promise, you promised me to go on, no matter how much pain, how much anger you feel. You will let it go and move on."

"I can't-" he moaned as her hand brushed against the hardness of his response to her hands.

"I know your worried, I know your scared, but you need to let it go. You need to stop brooding on what you cannot change and focus on what you can." She realised the redundancy of her words as his mind was probably no longer focused on his worries, or her words. "You heard what Pinea said. These babies are determined to be born. If something should happen to me during childbirth, so be it. But you will not allow them to go without both their parents."

He groaned as her small hand encircled him and he whimpered as it began to move. "I'm here now. I'm alive now. Worrying about the future will only make you more stressed."

"Padmé." He sighed, the word uttered with such a depth of feeling she smiled.

"Me too Anakin." She kissed the bulging muscles in his neck. While he was incredibly well built, not one part of him was excess. He used every single one of the muscles while he fought for his life, while he destroyed legions of droids and separatist attacks. She thanked her gods every day of her life, for him, for blessing her life with such a man who would go through any hardship for her, a man who would risk himself for her. The kind of man who put his heart on the line every day for her. Only to have her throw it back in his face.

She knew in a million lifetimes, she would never deserve such a love, and yet she covet it, as if it were her only possession, she craved his love. She sat up and straddled him, staring at him. He needed to understand how he made her life full. How no other person in existence could make her feel as he did.

He made her feel whole. He was the other part of her soul and in this moment, filling her in a way only he did, only he could, she bared her soul to him. Allowing him to feel the conviction of her love, of the strength of her will. "I will not die. Nothing in this universe is strong enough to take me from you."

Promises made in the heat of passion, on the peaks of pleasure could hardly be taken as oaths. But a small corner of his mind branded the memory, to stay with him as long as he lived. Nothing would ever take her from him, no power would be strong enough to save them from each other. As his hands moved to her hips and she beings to move. The quiet wraps itself around them, but can never encase them as his moans and her whimpers fight it off. The love they have for each other eating up the darkness like a supernova in a black hole.

Tears run down his face as he feels her own begin to escape from her eye. Their emotions heighten every sensation, every twitch, every squeeze, every kiss and every thrust is another promise that they will stand up against whatever evil is trying to part them. The devotion they hold is their shield against the galaxy that would love to see them fall.

He may wield a lightsaber better than any other, her wit may be second to none, but together it all becomes neutral as they fight with each other for the release. Their very beings are so intertwined that there is no edge between him and her. The stillness make more futile attempts but the pair out shine the very twin suns he grew up beneath.

His bellow and her scream finally pierce the silence and it shatters around them. The silence had been heavy, and carried the weight of despair, and looming danger, but as the shouts grew quiet, they realised they're silent pleas to the fates to help them, may not be answered. They may only be doomed.

They shared a look of determination. The fates may have abandoned them, but together, they could out match any fate. So long as they stood together, nothing could break them.

* * *

AN: I **_wanted_** to be utterly cruel and end it right there, and then have the story continue Canon, or mostly canon. But I'm not heartless.. So back to your regularly scheduled ch. of 'CAUGHT'

* * *

"You know, I've always liked the name Henry." she said pensively, the spoonful of ice cream halfway to her lips.

"I was thinking Ben." Anakin said softly. Her feet were tucked up on his lap and he was focusing on the datapad in his hand.

"Ben?"

"For Obi Wan." Anakin said, "It's a name he takes when he goes to meet his.. Seedy associates."

She made a sound of disapproval, "He would not be impressed with you, calling them seedy."

"Some of them are." He shot her a smile and returned looking at the datapad.

She took another spoonful and sighed, "It's bad luck to name a child after someone still alive."

"Well there goes all the girl names I had." He chuckled.

"What?" she asked. But he remained mute. She nudged him with her toe, "Anakin, tell me?"

"You just said it's bad luck."

"But tell me anyway."

He rolled his eyes, placed the Datapad on the table and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Force, what did I do to deserve this punishment. What!" He said dramatically and she giggled. "Thank you, wife."

"You're most welcome, husband. Now tell me."

"Amidala." Her thin brows hit hairline.

"_Me_?" She whispered.

He nodded, pleased by her response, "But you just said it is bad luck."

"You said names."

"I was wrong."

He smiled cheekily at her and she huffed, "Just for that, I'm not telling you the name I chose."

"Chose?" he said, feigning being wounded. "As in I don't have a choice."

She beamed at him, "How about I choose her name, you choose his."

"Just not Ben?"

"Not Ben."

He sat back for a long time and grew contemplative. She watched him, while continuing to eat her ice cream. She felt like a spectator at a sport as she watched the emotions race across his features. She was delighted that the new ability to read his emotion was still deep inside her, and she relished to no end that she could easily feel them, rather than sloppily trying to label them as they crossed his face.

"Luke." He said breaking her reverie.

"Luke?" she said quietly. "Luke… I like it."

"Luke Benjamin Skywalker." She eyed him, "you said 'name' you didn't say 'second name." She threw her head back and laughed.

"You are positively devious, my lord." She said. He pulled the bowl of ice cream from her with the force and a untamed grin spread across his face.

"Devious would require a certain premeditation." He crawled up her body and buried his head in her neck, nibbling his way to her ear. She giggled and tried to reach him, but he restrained her hands. "I would think not, my lady."

"Do you two ever stop." Padmé and Anakin looked at Obi Wan with matching faces of horror, crimson blush crept across her face, and up his neck at the steely look from his Master. Obi Wan threw his hands up in the air, "How you two kept it a secret from me for two years I will never know. Maybe I'm just thick." He grumbled and Anakin snorted.

"What do you need Master?"

"The council wishes to see you before you depart." Padmé froze and Anakin winced. He had planned on telling her much, much later that he was to leave that evening. He had wanted a day of relaxed fun with her before he had to, once again, entrench himself in the blood and fury of war.

"Might as well leave now." He cupped her cheek, "I hope you didn't unpack everything."

"Why?' she asked, confused.

"Because you are going to be moving into the Temple. Tonight."

xXx

He had left her at the door of the room to go speak with the council. She gasped as she took in the stark and spartan quarters. The room that reminded her so much of the one he had when he was still a nine year old boy. It looked like it was cleaned regularly, but no cleaning droid could tame Anakin. The corner of the tiny room was full of droid parts, manuals. The other bed looked dusty with disuse and she spied a small black box under it. She hesitated only for a moment before pulling out the case and opened it, reveling multiple sketches.

Her mother was featured in many, the designs of fighters labeled 'TIE' featured in some, but the growing lump nearly crushed her as she saw all the pictures she was in. A few of her in her queen regalia, some in her handmaiden disguise, but most were of her after they had married. The majority of her were either in her wedding dress, or the soft ivory nightgown she had worn the morning after they had wed, or her in the black lacy piece she had worn for all of a minute that first night. She smiled as she pawed through what was probably his deepest darkest secret. Finally she came upon one that made her smile.

It was the day after he had been knighted and they had fled to Naboo. It had been their one year wedding anniversary and she had been mourning the loss of the innocent and happy man she had married. In his place had grown another kind of man. A hard edged, stern and scowling, brooding man. But that trip to Naboo had been all the proof she had needed that the playful, sweet man she had married still resided in this new Man's heart.

She had worn a creation of pale blues and soft pink. Anakin had told her she looked like the sunset.

He always did have a way with words.

She kissed the paper, the picture of them in the grass smiling at each other so peacefully you would have forgotten that there was a war on. Placing it back in the box she sighed. "Oh Ani."

She sat softly on the miniscule cot and tried to imagine her husband's long lean body sleeping on this night after night. The little boy she remembered distantly grew up to be the man she married sleeping in this room.

"It's pretty grim isn't it." She jumped up and saw his body filling the doorway. "Haven't slept in here in what seems like years." After his knighting, he no longer had to report to his Master and providing being seen in the Temple, he had been given a fair amount of freedom. Ever since he had spent every night on Coruscant in her bed.

"I never realised."

"Attachment is forbidden, possession is forbidden." He said, the words from the refugee ship echoing in the room. "It can be pretty desolate here."

"It must have been terrible for you." She said, fingering the coarse cold sheets, "when you first arrived."

He shrugged, "Never really had anything on Tatooine. Me and Mom usually had just barely enough. First time I saw this place I thought it was a palace."

Her throat tightened as it always did when he spoke of being a slave. It was so rare that, even though she had seen it with her own eyes, it was something she easily forgot. But he would never forget. "I'm sorry Ani. I didn't-"

"No, you didn't know. And that's ok." He smiled and dropped the bag on the floor. "The food here is bleak. Very bleak, but I've talked to Neric and he's going to make sure you-"

"To who?"

"Neric, the head of the kitchen staff-" he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I used to soup up his wears and he would leave out an extra plate for me..He's going to take care of you. Best cook on the planet, apart from Dormé." She threw her head back and laughed. Her smile waned as she remembered her friend was remaining at the dilapidated apartment seeing to the repairs.

She would live there as Padmé Skywalker, once again risking her life for her mistress'. But the image of him was persistent in her mind, and she could visualize clearly him sneaking down to the kitchen for extras. It didn't surprise her and the very thought was amusing, distracting her from her pain.

"Uh, yeah." He still looked embarrassed and stepped towards her. He didn't want to tell her that he was leaving. He didn't want to tell her that he had to go end this war for the bleeding politicians. He didn't want to leave her side, and yet here he was, once again, breaking his promise and saying goodbye.

"Anakin!" They heard Obi Wan call and suddenly the man was glancing around the doorway. "Are you decent?"

Memories from earlier that day caused Padmé to blush scarlet and Anakin gave a quiet, "come in."

The older man looked awkwardly from husband to wife, "I –uh -.. You ready?"

Anakin nodded, "Just about, I'll be down in a few." Obi Wan gave a bow to Padmé and left the room, not wanting to remain for what would be a very teary send off.

"My Love-.." he started and stopped as she bound into his arms.

"I don't care if you don't finish it, I don't care if you fail, just come home in one piece." She wept into his shoulder, "Please, just .. come home."

"I will Angel." He swore, "I will. Promise me you won't do anything reckless."

"I married you, didn't I?"

"Wasn't the smartest thing you've ever done." He smiled warmly, cupping her face he stared at her hard, as if memorizing every aspect of her.

Her brown eyes that were the perfect amount of warmth, her dark curls that were wild and restless as his soul, the single freckle on her cheek, the way her top lip was slightly fuller than the bottom, how her bottom lip stuck out more, the way her jaw softened when she was happy and grew tight and clenching when she was upset.

He dropped to his knees and kissed the bourgeoning stomach. He probed the glowing orbs within and could barely distinguish the two. Had he not known there were two in there, surely all he would have felt was one. "When this galaxy is safe, I will devote myself to you and them."

He allowed his utter adoration to drift to them, despite being so small, they were already so strong. "I love you two." He felt the feathery tickle and couldn't help but smile. "Behave for your mother." He gave the bump one last nuzzle and then stood, and looked into her wet eyes.

"I will come back."

"I'll be waiting." She said and he hugged her tightly. He breathed in the scent of her hair, memorizing everything. "I already miss you."

He swallowed thickly and blinked back the tears. "I will send you messages. As often as I can, and I'll return as frequently as possible."

She looped her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers, capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss. It may be the last kiss they shared in weeks and she wanted to cover every emotion. Love, lust, sadness, happiness, frustration, anger, joy, fear. He felt the song of feelings her heart was singing to him and he felt utter guilt wash through him. All he had wanted was to love her and their babies till the end of days, but the galaxy had deemed him not worthy.

He broke away and huffed a heady breath. "You are the most amazing women in the galaxy." He said, slightly breathless.

"Don't you forget that mister." She said, "Obi Wan's told me stories about you.. adventures." He blushed and kissed her cheek.

"There will only ever be you My Love." And with one last smile, one last chaste kiss, he disappeared in a flurry of robes.

"And there will only ever be you Ani." She whispered to the air where he had been standing.

And suddenly, she felt very much alone.

* * *

If there are any Nerdfighters out there DFTBA, there are two John/Hank quips in there for you. The words at the beginning is a Slam Poem. YouTube it, Shane Koyczan is my hero, (begin Canadian and all..). Once again I want to thank all of you who have favourited and commented, your kind words have been a beacon of inspiration to me. You are the reason I didn't just end it and you all continue to be the reason I don't just quit. So don't stop commenting, reviewing.

Once again, this is un beta'd and I only gave it a quick glance over before posting so I could ensure speedy updates. (Bless Word's Grammar check as well as Spell Check. I don't know where I'd be without it.)

Ok, you all know the drill. More reviews means quicker chapters. I'm almost at the end (I have the last chapter pretty much written because I'm using an unposted fic I previously wrote)

THANK YOU ALL, MUCH LOVE 3 3 3 3 3

S.W.L


	6. Chapter 6

Warning/Disclaimer: Blah blah blah.. GET ON WITH IT! (Says the chorus of Monty Python characters)

**_"We can't live in the light all of the time. You have to take whatever light you can hold into the dark with you."  
_****_ ― Libba Bray, A Great and Terrible Beauty_**

xXx

Padmé had never missed Anakin more than the time she had to spend surrounded by others like him. The resident's of the Temple grew curious of the pregnant wife of their Chosen One. She had expected scorn, or even annoyance, but true Jedi were not capable of such emotions. Anakin had experienced life beyond the Temple, before the Temple, one of the reasons why he had such a spectrum of emotions.

Many of the Jedi ignored her like the pet of a friend, but the young Padawan's flocked to her like a dazzling jewel. She patiently sat through all their stories of class with Master Yoda, or with Master Windu, or even with Master Obi Wan. She smiled and ensured the took turns and sat quietly through while the another was speaking.

"You have the patience of a saint Padmé." Obi Wan had mused one day after sitting in the Archives with the group of five to eight children who seemed to follow her everywhere. She had stood and excused herself only to see her shadow following her.

Padmé shrugged, "One of us will have to, and Anakin couldn't carry his patience in his hand." She rubbed her stomach, "I can't imagine how much sitting these two will be doing."

Obi Wan chuckled, "Yes. Anakin wasn't one for 'Still'. And meditation never came easily to him."

A wrinkle appeared between her brows, "Maybe at one time, but lately he has found his center." Obi Wan looked curious and she continued. "Before we were-… We revealed ourselves, he was anxious almost constantly. He begged me several times to run away with him."

"Anakin wanted to flee?" Obi Wan was shocked. He, like many, knew how much being a Jedi had meant to the young man.

"Yes. I realise you don't understand. But what Anakin and I share goes so much deeper than any kind of Love you could possibly imagine. I can feel him even now."

"You can sense him?"

"Only him. Anakin had wondered that because these two are already so strong, that I'm merely directing their abilities."

"-But you don't believe that." He said, smiling.

"It would feel temporarily. I was never a Force wielder, but Anakin's presence has always been potent.." She bit her lip and organized her thoughts, "Many of his habits have rubbed off on me, I am only theorizing that his have to me."

"A sound theory."

She gave him a warm look, "Only a theory." She looked at the tired man who had proven to be a dear friend to both of them, "You're sad."

"And you believe it's only him you sense."

"I've always been empathetic to those around me. Spill Ben." She looped her arm around his and they walked towards the refectory. "I'll buy you a cup of tea and you tell me all your worried." He gave her a surprised look at her candor. "A still tongue makes a wise head."

"This is true. Alright." He sat and she carried two cups over. "Padmé, I should be doing that-" He tried to say but Padmé gave him a cold look.

"I'm pregnant, not disabled." she snapped, and he threw his hands up in front of him.

"I'm sorry!"

She sighed and put the cups down, "No, I'm truly sorry. Blame the hormones, I've become irritable recently."

He nodded sympathetically and suddenly smiled, "How does Anakin deal with that?"

"He's bewildered mostly. But enough about my children. What's eating you."

"Actually, Anakin. I'm concerned about him out there all alone." He realised his folly in bearing his suffering alone. Padmé understood. Padmé would understand more than anyone else on Coruscant. "And with the threats on your life subsiding while here makes me concerned that the attacks were not meant for you, but for him. For him to bear witness to your death."

"We promised each other-."

He held up a hand. "Padmé, Anakin could promise you all three moons of Naboo, but he would grieve for you in a way that no other husband in universe is possible to. His anger, his pain have always caused him to grow volatile." She recalled his face when he returned carrying his deceased mother. The shadow of darkness terrified her, but he had needed her, and even then she couldn't _not_ help him. That had been their first night sharing a bed, albeit with all their clothes on. She had held him as he shuddered and cried all through the night.

"I understand. That is why they never trusted him." She said, referring to the Master's who had deemed him unworthy of every gratuity he had been privileged to receive.

"Partly.. Mostly. Yes." Obi Wan sighed. "I never knew how to handle him. I always likened myself to a single parent." He winced and looked at her, "I didn't mean-"

She waved her hand dismissively, "I'm not going to be a single parent. He will come home to me." She said, although he felt her conviction not aimed at him, but at herself. "Did he tell you what name he plans to give our son?" Obi Wan shook his head and she beamed. "Maybe I should wait. He was cross that I told my parents without him.."

Kenobi heard his comlink buzz, "He always did have impeccable timing. Mostly at meal times." She tittered and sipped her tea as he answered. "Kenobi."

"Skywalker. Update?"

"All's quiet in the grand hotel."

"Not funny. So she's ok?"

"Ask her yourself."

Obi Wan looked at her and she smirked. "You're worse than Dormé sometimes."

"That woman deserves a raise, and then some." He quipped. "Padmé-"

"Me too Ani." She said softly, "Can I tell him our son's name?" She sent him a pleading push and felt a warm embrace on the other side.

"Sure. Keep the old man happy, Angel. I only have a few minutes. I was hoping you were together.

"He's been my shadow Ani. I'm sure this has been your doing."

"Wouldn't trust anyone else, love. Keep her safe Master, and don't let her out of sight. She's more crafty than I ever was. Padmé,- don't forget about them."

"I won't. I love you."

"Me too Angel. Skywalker out."

She beamed at Obi Wan. "Put the cup down." He gave her a curious look but heeded her request. "Luke Benjamin Skywalker."

"_Me?_" She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Yes you, you silly old Jedi. Who do you think is the most important person in his life." She shot him a look, "-Apart from me."

"I-.."

"You are his father, his brother, his best friend and his closest ally. You have been by his side for far longer than I have. While I may be the most important person _to _him. You are far closer to him than I."

"He's naming his son after me."

"It's only the second name."

Obi Wan stared at her for several minutes before finally organizing his thoughts. "And your daughter?"

"I have a name picked, but Anakin won't know until she's born."

"He must be frustrated."

She smiled wickedly over her tea cup, "beyond frustrated. But deservedly so."

Her grin showed a side that he was sure only Anakin really saw, "He was right, you are dangerous."

xXx

As soon as he had left, he had made for Alderaan. There, Bail Organa had sat him down in a very private meeting and explained about the delegations of 2000 bill, and how he too had heard whispers of an Imperial reorganization. They had sat for hours and discussed every possibility and every possible outcome, each more hopeless then the next. Anakin swore to Bail that whatever came, he would stand with Padmé, who would no doubt stand with this Alliance of Senators who all fought for Democracy. With a hearty handshake and a clap on the back, Anakin left with barely more information he had started with.

He had rendezvous with the fleet and sent many of the Jedi back to Coruscant. The outer rim sieges had left the entire Order gaunt with despair and Anakin had begun coming to the realisation of what he would have to do. Of what would have to happen.

Three weeks had passed and the troops couldn't understand Anakin's sudden irritation. "Not good enough." He had snapped at a shivering commander. "This is all one great waste of time."

"Anakin." The lilting voice of Master Shaak Ti was soft against his grated nerves. "That's enough."

"Apologies Master." He said coldly and marched off the bridge.

"General Ti? May I ask what I did?"

"Commander I do not believe Anakin's problem reside on this ship. Continue your work." She left the bridge and followed Anakin's Force presence to the Engineering section. "What was that about?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired." He did not look at her, merely stared at the frayed wires of the panel box. He stared at the circuitry and tried to clear his mind, calm his anger, but he couldn't.

"Anakin," She said, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder, "that's enough. The panel box can wait.." She smirked, "Do I need to contact the Temple?"

"She's not there." His voice was barely above a whisper and she realised he was holding back tears, "She's at her doctor's appointment."

Understanding dawned on her, "And you feel that you should be with her."

"This bleeding war has gone on long enough." He threw the wrench on the floor and slumped. "I can't go on pretending anymore. I don't know how I did it before."

She didn't understand the torrent of emotions that Anakin was feeling. The anger was not directed at anyone, nor was his pain. It was kept to himself and she began to empathize with the young Knight who often took on far too much. "Anakin, do you know why I stood up for you that day?"

"No." he grumbled, "I was always under the impression that you didn't approve."

"Many of us on the council don't." She supplied, "We thought you volatile, reckless and you have no conscious for order or protocols. But that day, you stood with Padmé, I saw a man married to a woman, not a Jedi, or a warrior or even a youth. I did not see the pompous padawan, or the cocky brash solider who was reckless with his men's lives. You were concerned for something other than yourself, your image. You worried about her and had no regard as to the Masters. Which may be in true Skywalker fashion, but you stood, ready to accept the consequences."

He shrugged, "I couldn't see any other path."

"No Anakin, you didn't want to see any other path. The Force has a funny way of making us see only that which it wants us to. Obi Wan told us that you had voluntarily come in. You could have denied the allegation, you could have divorced her, but you didn't."

"I couldn't leave her."

"I may not value that which you do, but don't take my misunderstanding, my ignorance for apathy."

The man was still so young, he had barely grown out of his Padawan skin and was already a Knight, a Husband and a Father-to-be. "You are far more than a warrior Anakin, more than a Jedi." He looked at her quizzically. "I don't think you've realised how important you really are, how much you have already accomplished. You need to stop looking to other's for praise and allow the Force to be your guide."

He sighed and looked wearily up at her, "I need –"

"You need air in your lungs, food in your belly and water to quench your thirst. Everything else is Want."

"No wonder they call you uncompromising." He shot her a charming smile and she extended a hand and pulled him up.

"Being strict has nothing to do with it," she said, "You just needed someone to hold you back."

He whipped his head to her, "-Is that what you're doing?"

"Anakin, do you know why we do not suddenly make younglings into Knights? They need someone to catch them when they fall, they need to learn how to overcome failure. Failure is expected, to succeed at everything the first time around does not promote growth, only inhibits it." She gave him a look, "You need someone to hold you back or you would never stop. "

"What's wrong with that?"

"Do you want to be the man who's seen it all by 25?" She looked at him, her large black eyes were piercing. "Do you want to be the man who cannot recognize wonder anymore? Who no longer see's beauty?" He remembered being the seven year old boy who would sneak out and sit on top of the mud hut and swore he would visit every star in the sky.

At 22, he had nearly accomplished that, but never to observe the beauty, or learn from the natives, but to fight, to battle forces that made him weary. "Maybe you should return to Coruscant for a few days. The war will wait, you need to recharge."

"No Master, I'm needed here. We are so close to finding the Emperor."

"The war will not end because you took four days to rest." She sighed and smirked, "If you could tell me honestly that you do not want to go see her I'll believe you."

"I-.."

"No, you can't. Go back to Coruscant, put your head to the ground and listen to some rumors, assess the clones and return."

"What about you?"

"I'm needed on Kamino to inspect the next legion that is ready for deployment."

"Four days." He said, "Make it a week."

She smiled, "A week. So be it. Go home Skywalker." He fled and she could help but be infected by his joy. His glee at the thought of seeing Padmé. It was times like this that she too wondered if the Jedi Code was in desperate need of updating.

xXx

It had been a month since he had seen his wife. This visit was three weeks and six days overdue.

He spent fourteen and a half hours in hyperspace and when by the time he reached Coruscant, he had the surprise all ready. In the six weeks since his departure, Dormé had made massive momentum renovating the Apartment. Obi Wan would bring Padmé over for inspecting later, which meant he had six hours to complete everything he needed.

In the heat of battle, he made need someone to pace him, here he couldn't wait to start.

His plans were extensive and he was already working out how to finish it all in six hours. He docked at the apartment and barely stopped to greet C3P0 and Dormé when he raced to the small room that had formally been a storage room.

The apartment was grand, but he had never felt it homey. It was only home because she was there. Nothing of hers had been there in the six weeks he had been gone, causing him to take pause at the sight of the empty rooms.

Quickly he sprung to action, the ordered pieces arrived shortly after he did and he began directing the men to where everything was to be placed. When satisfied with the exterior rooms he moved to her office, placing holos on the walls and directing the men carrying the large wooden desk. Naboo flowers bloomed from the window box ensuring that the room would always smell faintly of the vibrant red petals.

Their room was no longer staid and dull, the thinly veiled blanket of 'Official Residence' was cast aside. The pale yellow walls were soft and gentle and the harsh metal of the balcony that overlooked the city was covered with the crawling vines with their white blossoms in full bloom.

He felt her presence approaching and quickly moved to the grand entrance room, hiding in the shadows.

"Oh Dormé!.." Padmé gasped as she walked in. "This is-.. Is.."

"Perfect?" He asked, stepping out of his hiding place. "I hoped you would think so." He shrugged.

She shrieked and ran to him, his strong arms scooping her up and swinging her around. "Anakin.. Oh Anakin." She buried her head in his shoulder and held him as tightly as she could, fearing that if she let go, he would disappear. "You're really here."

"I'm really here." He pulled back and looked at her weary face, "I'm sorry, it has been too long." He looked to Dormé and Obi Wan, "Thank you for helping."

"My pleasure Anakin. How long do you intend on staying?"

"I have a week." He said, and smiling down to Padmé, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "you're here now. That's all that matters."

"Dormé, I can't thank you enough."

"All in a day's work Anakin." The woman smiled and the two left, not daring to intrude upon the affection couple for much longer.

"How ever did you get all this?"

"Dormé sent a plea to the Queen. Apparently she's been trying to send you some pieces for some time." Padmé shrugged and smiled as they walked through the halls, "It's not complete, but the important rooms are." He lead her to her office and she was speechless. Holos of them surrounded her, their wedding, them standing on the balcony of the Retreat together, a capture of them at the Senate smiling at each other.

"R2 did most of those," tears sprung to her eyes as her eyes fell on the small framed sketch of Anakin's. "Dormé told me there a drawing of mine you were carrying around.."

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be." He smiled, "Remember? What's mine is yours."

She spun around and spied the flowers. "Are those from-"

"Your parent's say hello."

Tears flooded her eyes, "Oh Ani." She reached for his hand and he cupped her face.

"That's not all my love." He said, and guided her to their room. He covered her eyes with his hands and bent down and kissed her neck, "No peeking." He led her in and stopped just short of the bed. Dropping his hands, he bit his lip with the glee, "Open them." He whispered.

She had no words, not sounds of awe, or appreciation could properly convey her love for the man who had recreated paradise in the middle of Coruscant. The golden walls, the flowering vines, the large bed that looked like a cloud. "Anakin.." she sighed.

"You like it?"

"I love it!" Her face was set in a permanent beam, but when she looked at him, she saw the weary solider. "Oh Ani." She cupped his face, her thumb stroking the dark circles under his eyes.

"No, I'm ok," He answered her unspoken words.

"No you're not Anakin." The way she was staring at him made him feel completely helpless, completely dependent on her happiness. He had been on a euphoric high at her glee of the renovations, but now that she was grounded, he felt the adrenaline leave him, and left behind was a weak and feeble man, exhausted and disenchanted with the war he knew he had to end.

"When was the last time you slept?" He shrugged, causing her to scowl. "Bed, mister."

She said giving him a not so subtle shove. He yawned as drops his clothes on the floor and looked back at her, extending a hand. She smiled and he pulled her under the heavy duvet with him, her warm body snuggled up to his side.

He had been kidding himself when he called the apartment perfection. Perfection was finally being able to hold her again.

xXx

The week sped by quickly. He had refused to fulfill her needs saying that he hadn't wanted to harm the children. She had felt the lie and was hurt by it. Contact had always been so important to them, when words had to be forged and glances had to be ignored, touch had become their sanctuary. In a time when being seen together was risky he had steeled his heart against the outside world.

She was laying in his arms, her hand resting on her stomach, her head resting on his abdomen, her other arm wrapped around his waist. He watched her breath ruffled the few strands of hair that had fallen across her face, the soft smile that pulled at her cheeks. The worry lines and tension had long since left, leaving behind the serene and angelic love of his life.

He knew he needed to sleep, he knew he needed rest, he could feel it in his eyes, in his muscles, but he refused to give in. He wanted to study her, to ensure she was safe, both inside and out. He focused on the two children growing within her and let a sad smile stretch across his face. The dreams of her dying in childbirth still haunted him, and he wanted to be angry, but the words of the Doctor, of Obi Wan, and her.. _"I will not die. Nothing in this universe is strong enough to take me from you."_ No power was strong enough. Nothing could be stronger than their love.

Sometimes he wondered how he fell in love with such an odd creature. The days he had spent pretending to only be her Security advisor and friend, standing off to the side as she sat through long and tedious meetings. She could be short tempered and single minded. She was ignorant to the true hardships of the galaxy and had no regard for her own safety.

And yet, bathed in the moonlight on his last night, it all disappeared as nothing but sleep tainted her face.

He had once been a greedy child, a boy, who wanted nothing but to indulge in the warmth and depth of his feelings. He had needed her to realise that had she asked him to move stars for her, he would. Had she asked him to jump off a cliff to prove that he loved her, he would.

But she hadn't. She had always been the more rational one, the one that saw only heartbreak and despair. The woman she had been when they had first married had been a cold, disconnected woman with terrible self esteem. He had seen her single-handedly outwit Senator's far older than her with words much wiser than her own, but she had devoted herself to the game for so long she had forgotten the woman she had been beneath it.

He had made it his life goal to ensure she never felt like that again. That she knew without a doubt she was loved so deeply, so intently that he would do anything for her, go to any length to save her.

Which was why these dreams haunted him. She had begged for his inaction. She asked him to do nothing, which was completely out of character for him. She shifted and nuzzled his chest, withdrawing him from his mind for a few moments. He tucked a strand of hair from her face and stared at her beautiful face.

His love overwhelmed him, overcame his every instinct of self preservation. He would sell his soul for her, and he knew that while she may never see the true depth of his love, he would never let her forget what she meant to him. How she was his very soul, the best part of it. The Jedi had thought they controlled him, but it was her love that gave him direction. Because she never asked, because she never demanded anything he had given himself freely. Possibly the most powerful being in the Galaxy, and he was hers.

Likewise, she was his. She had pledged herself to him in every way possible. That in itself was a miracle. How could he not believe that miracles happened when he himself had spawned from one. To lose her would destroy him. He felt his eyes grow wet with emotion and he pulled her tightly to him. "Ani."

"Sshh." He whispered and she snuggled back in and he tucked her under his chin, kissing her hair. They may not agree on many things, they may have their disputes, but in these quiet hours in the fragility of the night's blanket of darkness, he needed nothing more than her. Than her arms wrapped around him, assuring him her heart still beat, that it still beat for him. "I love you Padmé. More than my own life." While he realised that was a silly thing to pledge, the connotation was not lost on her."

"I know." She mumbled. "Me too." He felt her lips brush against his neck and he finally allowed sleep to take him. Whatever came, he would face it, and if he had to face it alone.

So be it.

xXx

He awoke with a start and found himself very much alone in the bed. He reached out and found her in another part of the spacious flat.

Pulling on a pair of pants that had been tossed across the room the night before he padded through and found her sitting cross legged in the empty room, a cup of tea in her hand. "Morning. I was wondering when you'd be getting up." She said softly, and raised the cup to her lips.

He avoided the question as he dropped beside her and kissed her cheek. "Planning colours?"

"No." She said as if in a daze. "I don't want to have our babies on Coruscant." She mechanically rubbed her swollen stomach. "Especially if-"

"I will be there Padmé." He said firmly, "I swear I will."

"But if you're – Out there- .. how will you know."

"I'll come back when the times right. We're so close Angel. We're so close I can feel the end in sight." He took the tea cup from her hand and placed it on the floor beside her and pulled her onto his lap. "I swear that no power in the galaxy could keep me from being there."

"Anakin, you've made so many promises.."

"I intend to keep every single one of them. I will not lose you Padmé. Not like I lost my mother." He snapped.

"No Anakin." She looked at him sharply, "No. You need to let go. Let go of all this fear and anger." She looked at him and frowned, "What happened to the man I married? What happened to the sweet and charming man who teased me while sitting in the field grass? The man who had so few concerns?" Anakin stood and walked to the window, his arms crossing over his bare chest.

"He grew up." His words were cold and distant.

"He grew away." He heard from behind him, causing his face to wince, but his body remained still. "He became a soldier, and lost sight of the beauty of life." She glanced at a painting that was leaning against the wall, a homage to the very village she grew up in. "The man who arranged all this was the one that I married, and yet I've seen nothing of him this entire week." He tried to hold still, not give anything away, not to show how her words were hurting him.

"The Anakin Skywalker I married once told me that I was the only thing more beautiful than the sunrise. And I don't know where he went."

"He's buried in some grimy battle field somewhere in the outer rim." He mumbled.

He felt her hands on his shoulders, her lips pressing against his back, "I told you that you don't need to end this war for me. Leave it to someone else. I don't care. I need you Anakin. You seem to think that you are the only one of us that has something to lose."

Her hands wrapped around his waist as he fought back the pain, "You aren't. Every time you come home from this war there is a little less of you, a little less of your soul that has been left behind." She had felt the darkness, the beast that fed on the blood of war and the adrenaline of battle. For the first time she had seen the animal he was that first night.

"Where are you Anakin. Where is your soul?"

"Gone," he rasped, "All but one part." He dropped his head and his arms fell to his side. "The best part." He turned and looked at her. Swallowing back his terror. "You." He wrapped his arms around her and she held him tightly.

"No Anakin. Be the man you were. That Man is not gone."

"I don't know if I can."

She looked up and stroked his cheek, "Together."

"Together Angel." She took his hand and pulled him back to their room.

He allowed her to guide him back to their room, his anger and fear still rampant in his chest. Her hand cupped the belly where their children grew, "Their father is Anakin Skywalker. He loves them and will cherish them. He whispers to them while I sleep and sat with me while we chose their names."

He sat on the edge of the bed and his eyes watched as the decorative nightgown she had put on dropped to the floor, leaving his eyes to see her in all her glory. She cradled his face in her hands and their eyes met. "I don't care who you have to be out there, as long as the man I love comes home to me." His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her close.

She leaned in to kiss him as she felt him harden beneath her. "All I've ever wanted is your love." Her lips pressed against his and she felt his arms clench around her as she ground herself on his need.

"You have it. Only you." He gasped.

"I know." She said. She claws at the thin layer that separates them and she sighed when she feels the spreading and filling and delicious stretching.

He doesn't move. His hands bury themselves in her hair, his lips move across the fevered flesh of her neck, her jaw, her hairline. But he still doesn't move.

She frowns and clenches around him, "Anakin." But as the words leave her lips he finally opens his eyes and she chokes out a sob. The beast within is barely restrain.

And like dangling a piece of ripe flesh before a hungry animal, she just poked the sleeping dragon. "Padmé." He chokes out and she feels his muscle quiver.

"I love you." She says again, deciding on a different path.

"I don't want to hurt you-"

Padmé stroked his face and smiled, allowing her love for him help him beat back the darkness. "I have faith in you Anakin. I have always had faith in you." He was fighting the losing battle until he felt the warmth spread through him. Like a sunrise eats the darkness of dawn her love for him fought back the tide of anger and fear and hate.

He looked up at her glowing aura, "My angel." He whispered, "My guardian angel."

"I will always stand by you. I will always love you. Till my last breath." She removed his clenched fist from behind her and held it to her face, the cool metal against her warm skin began to become less cold. They stared at each other, not speaking for the longest time. Every single piece of their flesh had melded together so closely, not even air could pass between them.

He felt the lightness return, the happiness. He allowed the warmth to seep back in, the lightness felt guilty for leaving him to fend the darkness alone but he let it spread through him. When she began to move, his hands moved to her hips and guided her movements. His lips gentle at her shoulder pressing kisses along her collar bone. Their love rose in a crescendo of moans and pleas and sighs of satisfaction. The heavy darkness tried to invade him, but with her love as an aura of such goodness it found no hole, no foothold in the shield to corrupt him again.

The beast was still in his soul, simmering until the time came, but in that very moment, he knew he was stronger. He knew he was powerful. When the song of their voices rose and peaked with their release she slumped against him, her breath raising gooseflesh on his skin. She no longer had words, she had no outpouring of her soul that could match the tingle that raced down his spine.

The smile that stretch across his face was the first honest one she had seen in days.

xXx

Once again she had to watch him leave her behind. It was painful, so painful. But she put on a brave face. They were in the shadow of one of the great Jedi pillars, clinging to each other. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close to his chest. "I will try and come back sooner."

"No more promises Anakin." She mumbled, "I don't think I can take many more."

"I know my love." She leaned back and reached up on her tip toes and placed a chaste kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"You are my everything Anakin. Remember that when you're trying not to get yourself killed." He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Certainly my darling wife."

She giggled and reached into the folds of her cloak. "Here. I had 3P0 hunt this down." It was a greave, much more flimsy than his study Jedi ones, but he took it and turned the soft leather over in his hands. Underneath was a picture of them. The same picture that sat on her desk.

Hidden deep in the meadow grass the image of the two young lovers facing each other, eyes only for one another. His short brush hair and absent padawan braid stood out, her loose dark curls hanging over her hand as she supported herself, the rich green dress blending in with the grass, his dark brown robes blending in with the soil. They looked like they had grown from the very ground beneath them.

It had been a sketch he had drawn in a lonely corner of a cold ship shortly after the meditative retreat. He had been nursing a bitter soul about their separation and had sought every avenue to remember her, to commit every feature of hers to memory.

He looked up at her and smiled. "I've had them all made into portraits. I'm sorry, but they're all so beautiful Ani." She gave him an imploring look, "I don't want you to remember me, I want you to remember _us_. Remember this love, use it as your shield against the darkness. You can't always live in the light, but you can take it with you."

"You are by far the wisest person I know." He muttered as he bent down to kiss her.

"Don't tell Yoda that." She whispered. He glanced at his ship where R2 was whistling. "You have to go, I know.. But I can't let you go." He pulled her in tight and kissed her hair. They stood like that for a few moments, and then she sighed and dropped her arms. "Go, while I'll still let you." His arms dropped and he gave her one last kiss and loped to the fighter hopping in with one jump and the cockpit began to close around him.

She bit her lower lip to stop the trembling as she waved at him. His hand rested on the glass as it slowly rose in the air and she choked back a sob as he disappeared into the sky. "Padmé."

She jumped as she heard Obi Wan's voice. She dared not ask him how long he'd been watching, nor did she dare ask him about the rampant feelings she had seen cross his face. The Jedi offered her his arm and she allowed him to walk her back into the temple. Her realm of safety, as well as her prison.

She took one last glance to the fading stars and sighed, her heart reaching out to where she still felt him. His steadfast presence a flickering candle in her heart. Where had once been ice was once again a flame, kindled by her actions. "I will not let him fall." She whispered

"The path Anakin chooses may, in the end, be completely in Anakin's hands." Obi Wan said softly.

"Then we must carve the right path for him. Lead him not into temptation, we must ensure he can still love."

"The evil knows nothing of Love, milady."

"Anakin does." She said forcefully, "Anakin understands love far better than we give him credit for."

"I pray you're right Padmé. I pray you know him better than I."

"I do." She swore. Sending her love across the stars she felt the wavering presence harden, "I know I do."

* * *

AN: French the Llama this was a hard one. I never like having to write Dark Anakin, but it has become necessary for the plot. NO SPOILERS! The next chapters will come more quickly because while having blockage with this one I went ahead and wrote the other ones.

As usual, not beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine and the counter of writing a speedy story. And also as usual you guys are FANTASTIC. I would have never guessed that my little AU fic could become so popular, and I thank you all for your kind words egging me on.

You guys know the drill, more reviews means quicker updates. -S.W.L


	7. Chapter 7

"_Oh, I may be on the side of the angels - but don't think for one second that I am one of them." - Benedict Cumberbatch as Sherlock_

oOo

Warning: As usual, un Beta'd. So I guarantee there is grammar issue ahead, and I apologise for all of them.

Thank you night shifts for allowing me to scribble out the end to this for twelve hours.. and thank YOU for reading this!

xXx

Weeks became months and he felt himself growing less despondent. He talked to Padmé daily, as well as Obi Wan, who had continued to remain on Coruscant by his demand to care for his wife. He would trust no other to watch over her as none other would understand her sly antics.

He had hoped pregnancy would settle her adventurous soul some, but being with child only made her more insistent. During his week reprieve he had realised how much he truly needed her and so once a month, he returned to the Capital to soothe his tempered soul with her well of peace. She had begun to schedule her appointments around his visits and he had begun to feel more human and less like the beast he had been that first visit.

The depression had attempted to cloak him when he missed their three year wedding anniversary, but as usual, she didn't blame him, couldn't blame him. Not only did she not blame him, she sent him a clip that made him forget everything else. He was in a quiet corner of the engine room, hiding with R2 staring at the file she had just sent him, "They… They.. Their beautiful Padmé."

"Aren't they?" he heard as he stared at the holo of the sonogram of the twins. It had been the first appointment since that early one that he had missed, and rather throw a fit like he had before, he was staring at the file she had sent him. He watched as the two children moved in such a small space.

She was six and a half months pregnant now and he could define the two creatures as children now. The early days they had looked like little eels, and while the evidence was obvious, he hadn't really been able to acknowledge the whole strange affair. Fatherhood was still a strange concept to him, for the only Father figure he had knew was Obi Wan.

Until five minutes ago when she had sent him the image. His prosthetic hand curled around the image and he felt a tear race down his cheek. His children. His beautiful children. "Ani? You still there?"

"Yes, Angel." His voice was hoarse and he was still staring at the image in front of him.

"I have to go. The senate is convening in twenty minutes and Obi Wan doesn't fly nearly as fast as you do."

He chuckled at her attempt to lighten his mood, "I'll be home soon. I love you Angel."

"I'm counting the days Ani. Oh, remind me tomorrow when we talk to tell you about my Parents. Ok, I really have to go. I love you too Ani- Skywalker Out." And he heard the disconnected sound. Shaking his head he envisioned Obi wan ;the ever stickler for rules, motioning to the chrono and tapping his foot.

One thing he and his wife had in common was their disregard for time constraints. He, due to his adept piloting skills, could be anywhere in minutes, and she ;her.. absurd fixation to details. Everything had to be perfectly ready when she left, from her gown, to her hair and her files and arguments she had complied for the day. Rolling his eyes he smiled, "Play it again R2."

And he sat for hours staring at the image of his two children shifting and moving within their Mother's womb. Already he loved the two creatures far more than was rational. No person should be able to love anything as he loved his children. "Luke." He whispered. "My Son." He smiled looking at the other child, his daughter. He still didn't know what name she had chosen, only that she had acquiesced to giving her the middle name he had chosen. She had mentioned his mother's name, an idea he had quickly shot down. The memory of his Mother still too painful.

He would heal, eventually. But all he wanted was to live a long and happy life with his family. All he ever wanted was to be happy, and to make her happy till the end of their days.

xXx

It was the week before his regularly scheduled leave and he was in Engineering with one of the commanders. "The thrusters just keep shorting our, Sir." Anakin studied the mechanics, holding off the distraction of once again seeing Padmé.

"Sir," his comlink buzzed, "you're needed on the bridge."

"Acknowledged." Anakin said, "It's not the thrusters, it's the couplings. Change them and it'll be fine." He hopped out of the hole and ignored the awed look by the young officer. He made his way through the destroyer and spied the core clone commanders standing around the communication center.

And that was when he was summoned home. "The Chancellor has been kidnapped. You are requested to immediately rendezvous with the rest of the Generals and retrieve Chancellor Palpatine from Grievous who is holding him hostage above the capital."

"Understood Sir." He had never been more thrilled to run into battle then to order the fleet to return to Coruscant.

"What's the plan sir?" His loyal captain asked as he stared at the battle map. An out and out battle would only weaken troops, and so Anakin planned for stealth. He knew that he had to rescue the Chancellor, for after voting him Emergency Powers, the senate had become all but impotent without him.

The swell of support the great man received had once made Anakin proud to know such a prominent politician. But his eyes were open now. He saw how Palpatine had been abusing the system and throwing rocks in the gears. Every step forward, there had been a step back cause by either one of the suspected Separatist leaders or the Chancellor himself.

He outlined his plan as they raced back to the capital.

xXx

He had piloted his fighter through the melee as the others engaged the enemy forces. He squashed a swell of pride as he saw all his fighters outmaneuvering the Trade Federation's. "They must be idiots." He grumbled. The predominate amount of Jedi had been at the Temple since he and Yoda had realised that the Sith was there waiting to spring an attack on a nearly empty Temple. If their Forces had been spread thin among the Galaxy, exterminating them would be less of a challenge as if they were all under one roof waiting.

So rather then spread thin across the galaxy, he had imposed his own type of genius when fighting battles and sending legions and legions of clones hopping from battle to battle.

He hated war. He hated everything about war.

"Ready R2?" A squeak and a whistle were his signal and he began ducking and dodging, pushing the engines to their limit and he slipped through their magnetic shield and as he had when he had been 9, he sat in the cockpit and held his breath, waiting for everything around him to settle.

The hanger appeared to be empty as all their forces were out dying by the hands of the Jedi and Republican fighters. So it was relatively calm as he hopped out onto the deck. Officially on board, he and R2 quickly hid as a company of droids passed them by. "R2, locate the Chancellor, I'm going after Grievous." The small droid whistled worriedly. "I'll be fine, when am I ever not."

A series of blurts and Anakin scowled, "That doesn't count. Padmé distracted me." He ignored the whistles of amusement and focused on the small gap in between the droid shifts. Throwing the ominous black cloak over his shoulders he marched with confidence through the hall ways, hoping to look like a Separatist leader or an assassin. None of the droids paid him and attention and he shrank further back into the cowl of the cloak. Opening the doors he saw another company of droids.

"Kriff." He muttered, he instantly drew his lightsaber and began deflecting blasters. He was outnumbered by a few hundred but held his own for much longer than any other would. Holding up his hands finally he allowed himself to be placed in binders. "I surrender."

"Take him to the brig."

"Roger Roger." The droid said and Anakin let a cocky smirk cross his face. Droids were wonderfully dumb and woefully predictable. He was escorted to a cell and he looked around, pleased to see the Chancellor slumped in an adjoining cell.

"Are you ok?" He asked. The older man looked no worse for wear, but his eyes connected with Anakin's and he suddenly felt sorry for the older man who had gone through so much. He felt the empathy fill him but did not understand it's origin.

"I'm better now Son. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you.. although here-"

"Don't worry Chancellor. I'm on it."

They sat for a long time in silence, the Chancellor occasionally bringing up certain tidbits. "They keep speaking of a Sith Lord. Do you know anything about that?"

"I believe the Sith is on Coruscant." Anakin said, staring at the man, gauging his reaction.

"And why has Master Yoda not suspected this? I thought he was omniscient."

"Master Yoda would like to think that nothing happens on Coruscant without him knowing." Anakin scowled at the traitorous words but they were out and he felt the beast stretch and yawn inside him.

"But you and I both know that's not true," the Chancellor said, eyeing the young man. He knew that Anakin was so close to figuring out the true nature of the subterfuge.

"Yes, well…fortunately, he is not the only one searching. I myself have just wasted three months in the outer rim." He calmed his breathing and found the deep well of calm from across his bond. He used her strength to ground him, to focus him. He sensed the door being open and returned to his position of feigning unconsciousness.

"General Grievous will see you now." The Chancellor was roughly shoved towards the door and Anakin was forceful dragged behind.

Anakin took survey of his surroundings. The ship was a monstrosity, and rather than fighting his way to the top, he had figured waiting for an invite would be just as successful. He was dumped on the ground and a none to gentle kick was delivered to his abdomen. He groaned and put on a show of the injured and possibly dying Jedi.

A hoarse cough was heard followed by further wheezing. "Chancellor. Anakin Skywalker. Finally a Jedi worthy of me." The General nodded to the two droids and they prodded him with their force pikes. He screamed and convulsed. "Up, Jedi scum. Get up."

Anakin felt the aftershocks of the current sporadically jolt him as he stood. Shaking his head clear, he flexed his hand and was worried about the sluggish response. His mind quickly started formulating a plan and he eyed his lightsaber in the pockets of Grievous. "Want this?" Grievous sneered. The weapon was calling for him. Like the croon of a favoured pet, the lonely song assured him that it would come when called. But he needed a plan, and he needed one quick.

He stood, breathing deeply, infuriating Palpatine. "Kill him Anakin. What are you waiting for!" The Chancellor cried out. But Anakin did not move from his position. Still as a statue, his eyes were closed and he was calm.

Grievous was mostly droid, but he had a human heart, and he was mostly made up of circuitry. He was vulnerable, weak. But Anakin knew better than running in half cocked on some wild scheme. He allowed his soul to reach out and felt the oceanic presence of the Force. Within it, was his wife and their children, she was calm, at peace.

And so, he was as well.

When he opened his eyes, the path became clear, "You will have one chance to surrender. I will give you one chance. After that, I will not be responsible for your fate." Grievous cackled manically at the young man who was calm, cool and collected, the power of his wife's love flowing through him like a torrent stream.

"I'll take that as a No?" Anakin quirked a brow and the Chancellor grew concerned. He had never seen the boy so serene. He was not fighting in anger, but in the peace of the Jedi. The infection of his wife grew more and more prominent as he drew on the Force further, allowing the entity control his limbs and temper his raging soul.

"You will be the one rotting, Skywalker." Grievous snarled. He stood up straight, to his full height, glaring down at the man before him.

But he had underestimated the genius of the Chosen One, the abilities of he who wielded the Force like no other.

Anakin exploded into movement, his binders falling away and his lightsaber in his hand within the space of a second, Grievous' head removed from his body the next second and Anakin landing on the platform behind him stabbing him from behind with his lightsaber. "You should have heeded my warning." Anakin said to the deceased body. "Rest in peace, Separatist."

He walked to the Chancellor and removed his binders, "Are you alright?"

"I am now, Anakin. You saved my life."

"And ended the war." Anakin beamed, his thoughts on returning to Padmé. "All we need now are to find the leaders and come to some kind of negotiation.

"We have been trying to negotiate with them for three years now Anakin. It is futile. They too need to die." He snapped.

"Chancellor, Count Dooku is dead. Grievous is dead. They have so few militia left and no one to lead them." Anakin's look turned passionate, "They're politicians, not warriors. I can assure you that they will listen now."

Palpatine grew pensive. "I overheard that they were taken to Mustafar."

"I will tell the council when I return." Anakin said, his mind elsewhere, beginning to walk to the door.

"They may not be there for long. You just killed Grievous, they will be moved."

"So be it Chancellor. I am returning to Coruscant." Anakin shrugged and looked back at the infuriated man, and was surprised by the explosion of Anger.

"You WILL heed me Anakin Skywalker!" He said and raised his hands. Blue electricity spawned from them and he was unprepared for the attack. His body was flung across the room and he landed on his side, groaning in pain.

"You are proving less useful Skywalker. Almost not worth the effort. I needed a right hand man for my Empire, but you, idiot child, are too emotional. Too much in love with that whore of a woman." The ominously dark voice cackled at the flare of rage Anakin felt as the man spoke of Padmé. The beast snarled and his lightsaber appeared in his hand. Rage coursed through his body and fury made his muscle clench, ready to attack.

"Remember this anger. Remember this darkness. Use it!" Another onslaught of Sith Lightening came at him but was deflected this time. He flipped his saber and the blade absorbed the dark powers. A corner of his mind still clung to the light and he felt a brief moment of clarity.

Anakin looked up and finally saw. Scolding himself for not seeing this before, he saw the dark and ominous presence of the Dark Lord of the Sith, Palpatine's robes shuddered around him and the air crackled with the clash of the Force. "But still. There is anger in you, hate in you. You may yet be valuable to me. So I will let you live. Just this once."

"You-.. You won't-.."

"W-w-w… You my boy are terribly dumb. I have been your puppet master since you were nine years old." He said mockingly, "I don't know how they think _you're_ the chosen one."

"YOU'RE the Sith?" Anakin said, and Palpatine cackled again.

"Your genius is over estimated." He sneer. Anakin felt the swell of anger, of hurt. He had trusted this man, believed him. His pain and rage and anger made the old man smile.

"Gooood. You have anger young Skywalker, now use it and kill me." The lightsaber appeared in his hand and he moved to strike, when he felt a nudge.

That nudge. That pure and loving nudge, that could only have been Padmé. She held such a presence that only she could affect him. "Anakin, she'll die if you don't kill me. Remember your dream." Anakin didn't hear the note of fear in the older man's voice. The man was seeing the Darkness fall away and the light cocooning him in a kind warmth that Palpatine had never known.

"It was just a dream." He said, "She won't die in childbirth." His words were weak but he repeated them, "She won't die. She's strong." The mantra strengthen his heart and he felt the darkness snarl at him. "I am a Jedi, I am married to Padmé Skywalker, and our children will be beautiful, and we will love them more than was believed possible." He looked at the circuits beside him, to the man whose eyes were Sith Yellow.

"I'm sorry my love." He whispered to no one and punched the panel box. He felt the current race up his limb and through his heart.

"No!.. No!" Palpatine said frantically, but Anakin held on long enough to pull at the wires, causing the ship to lurch and begin to fall. He let go and tried to control the quivering muscles and the gloved hand that had become immobile.

"I am expendable. I have always been expendable." He said, "I fight for a noble cause, not some weak one the Jedi constructed. I fight for something greater than myself. Something bigger than this entire galaxy. I fight for love. And that, is why you fail Old Man."

Palpatine tried to steel himself against the emotions, but he couldn't help but feel terrified by the manifestation of the Force before him.

Anakin moved with abilities that none other could ever dream of having. Even with his heart dancing an offbeat waltz and his mechanical hand was frozen, clenching the lightsaber in his hand, he still out matched the feeble Chancellor. "I am the Chosen one. If I have to die, so be it. But _she_ will live, _they _will live." He felt himself become one with the Force, the uninhibited power moved his body in ways even he didn't understand.

On the falling ship, that was crashing to the ground, he fought for his life against the Chancellor. "Skywalker. HEED me! Your children will die with their Mother, I have foreseen it."

"No. They won't." He gritted out, his fury nearly let loose as the Chancellor fought back with the hidden Red Blade he'd had tucked away. He didn't allow the pain and anger out, he didn't want them to be unleashed, refusing to allow the beast further access. The blinding light of the Force aided him and Anakin saw the old man weaken.

They parried blades and while the Chancellor was good. He was better. It wasn't long before Anakin had gained the advantage and had disarmed Palpatine.

"Anakin. Please." He begged from hands and knees. "Don't kill me."

"I'm not like you." He call the binders to him and secured them, "I'm not. You will have your day in court. I wash my hands of you." And Anakin pulled him to the door. A brief thought crossed his mind and he called the datachips in the camera to him, pocketing them. He would need proof.

Opening the door he saw the ground rapidly approaching, the wide open landing strip would hopefully be enough, but he realised the droids at the controllers would be too stupid to properly land the craft.

So jumping it would be. "Anakin-.. I was your mentor, I was you-"

"You just tried to kill me." He snarled, "Shut it." And he jumped, pulling the Sith Lord with him. He tugged the old man out the door and with the ground mere feet away, he jump.

They fell to the ground and he landed on his feet and catching the restrained Sith. Anakin pulled him to the approaching speeder and was surprised to see a detachment of his own 501st standing inside.

"Order's Sir?"

"Take him away." Anakin shoved him to the men and sighed.

"But he's the chancellor Sir."

"Not for much longer."

"Noo!" The man made one last attempt and Anakin held up his hand and watched it pulled away from the socket, the loose wires lashing against his face. He heard blasters and other muted sounds but the crash of the ship deafened him as he fell back to the ground, the blackness blocking out all else.

xXx

She heard a commotion outside the door and wrapped the large Jedi cloak around herself and peeked out. A handful of Padawan's were loitering outside her door and a few younglings, all watching Obi Wan and Aayla Secura's face grow solemn.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It is Anakin." Obi wan said softly, "He has returned, but he is injured."

Padmé felt her knees go weak, her stomach convulsed, "Take me to him." She whispered, no one moved, "Take me to him NOW!" three of the youngling's jumped and one of the children who had been her shadow tugged on her hand.

She smiled down at the boy whose blond mop and big blue eyes had reminded her of Anakin. But not now. Now Anakin may be near death and no one would take her to him.

She kneeled before the boy. "Can you take me to Master Skywalker?" she said gently to him. He nodded she stretched out her hand, clasping his hand in her own.

The small child pulled her to the healing chambers and she steeled herself for whatever was inside. Her small hand resting on her bulbous stomach she swallowed thickly and stepped in.

She saw two healer's dashing about and several Padawan's who all looked like they were in shock. On the bed behind them was her husband, blood smeared across his face. "Ani!" she choked and hobbled to his side. The healer's started to scold the woman but they were hindered by Skywalker himself.

"Padmé. Welcome to my home away from home." He mumbled. "Missed you."

"I missed you too." She wept and kissed his cheek, the metallic taste and smell of blood filled her senses and she tried breathing deeply as a rush of nausea overcame her. She moved to grabbed his hand and found the spot vacant. He had once again lost his cybernetic limb. "Oh Ani." His eyes wobbled and his head drooped to the side as he fell unconscious.

"Milady-" one of the healer's hedged, "You shouldn't be here."

Her eyes flashed, "I am his wife." The room grew silent as the obviously pregnant woman's anger grew like a ominous dark cloud.

The healer paled, "Yes milady." She backed away and looked to the other healer, "Collect the cybernetic team."

"Yes Master Frey." The young healer bowed and left the room. Padmé's attention turned back to Anakin for a moment when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Milady, there is something you can do for us."

"For Anakin?" the Healer nodded, "Anything."

"We require permission to place a layer of skin over the arm. He has thusly refused, but we must respect his wishes."

"Since when.. When did you first ask him?"

"When he first lost his hand." Padmé scowled and shot him a look. She recalled his tentativeness when he had first touched her with that hand, he had been apologetic, but not for it. He had always loved that hand, it had changed almost daily. Whenever she had seen him, he had made some new addition to it.

Padmé nodded, "Do it. If he takes issue, he can take it up with me." The healer smiled and patted her awkwardly on the shoulder.

"Bless you miss." The Healer said, "And take heart, he's survived much worse."

Padmé looked back at his face, it looked so beaten, so tired that her eyes had a hard time believing it. But the memories of the long scar that went from his hip to his knee, the scar on his face over his eye, the long pale lines of Slavery on his back proved her otherwise, "I know."

xXx

Padmé watched as they removed Anakin from the healing chamber to a surgical room to tend to the larger injuries and implant his new hand.

She paced the small room while worrying the gold band on her finger. Every so often she glanced at the bed where he had been, barely comforted by his words. "Padmé, fear won't make them go any faster." Obi Wan said sagely from his spot off the side of the room. Her ever present shadow had planted himself in the corner and appeared to be attempting to meditate. She paused for a moment and reached out to the sphere within. She felt Anakin so close, but muted. She prayed that it was only due to his unconscious state, that she would know if his conditions grew worse. Like how she had sensed the darkness earlier that day.

She shot her eyes to the quiet and calm Jedi Master and shielded her thoughts as a precaution. She slumped on the bed and folded herself deeper into Anakin's cloak. The smell of Anakin invaded her senses once more as the coarse material rubbed against her cheek. The woodsy smell was comforting and allowed her to fall deeper into her thoughts.

Absentmindedly she rubbed her very large abdomen and sighed. The children were calm, as if they sensed their mother's worry and allowed her to think without distraction. Her Doctor had explained that moving around was similar to a rocking motion and comforted them, which was why they were so restless while she tried to sleep.

Evidence of this lack of sleep was clear on her face, but her children's upset was one of the farthest things in her mind.

Hours passed and she and Obi Wan did not speak. Both worried about the man who hadn't returned. They worried, not of his physical health, but the state of his mental health when he returned.

The Chancellor had been a dear friend to Anakin. Until their marriage had come public, the seemingly wise, friendly politician had been an advisor to both of them. But the bitterness she had witnessed and the hateful words she had endured while in the Senate had gone unchecked from his office, hinting that there may have been something more than was seen upon the surface.

His relationship with the Chancellor had always concerned her, so much that it often was one of the roots of their worst fights. She had feared that he would tell Palpatine of them, and it would be one more tidbit that the esteemed politician had on Anakin.

"Padmé." Obi Wan said softly and she looked up, and smiled as the patchwork, unconscious body of Anakin floated back into the room.

He was placed back on the bed and she sat at the head of the bed, cupping his face. "Oh Ani." Padmé dropped a soft kiss on his cheek and rested her forehead against his. "Wake up soon my love."

She glanced down at the arm and smiled. "It's brilliant." She said, her fingers tracing the skin. She flinched and her smile grew as she felt how little it differed from his true arm. The warm skin covered all the way up to below the joint where a band of black was wrapped where the socket was, she assumed.

The arm was still mechanical, but the skin that cover it was pale and soft. She sat diligently by his side, the Jedi healers and Masters coming to see him were all dismayed by his unconscious state. Both Yoda and Windu came as requested she leave to no avail. She stood steadfast by him, refusing to leave his side until he awoke.

"We are currently searching for the leaders, but to the Senate, the war is over." She exhaled a sigh of relief when a thought crossed her mind she looked to Yoda.

"Chancellor, locked up is." He said, answering her unasked question, "here in the Temple we hold him. Till trial, he will wait." She nodded, satisfied enough and not willing to spearhead change until Anakin opened his eyes.

The democratic part of her was egging her on, telling her to form a committee to interrogate the former Chancellor, start the inquiry as to the extent of his corrupted reach, but the Mother and Wife inside her told the other to shut up and sit with Anakin, to ensure her family was kept whole.

She went with the latter.

xXx

Her patience knew no bound when it came to Anakin. She would stand by him for eternity if that's what it took. Thankfully, eternity was cut short to two days. "Angel-.."

"Anakin." Her words held reverence as she watched his eyes flutter open, "You're awake." Her face lit up, all trace of the former weariness faded with her beaming smile. She leaned over and kissed him, his arms pulling her close. His lips were gentle and soft and her heart ached as it cleansed itself of all her worry and concern. Her missing him had been a painful tear in her heart and the sudden onslaught of all of _him _was almost too much to bear.

She laid her head on his chest for several minutes, relaxing at the sound of his heart beat. She felt his lips against her brow and his arms around her back. "What are you doing here? Are you alright? The babies…?"

"We're fine." He breathed a sigh of relief and allowed his senses to reach out.

"The Chancellor?" She sat up and smiled, cupping his cheek and stroking his hair.

"You, my recklessly brave husband, do not need to concern yourself with that." She smiled, sitting on a piece of the cot beside him. "As soon as you're well enough we're going to Naboo, and I'm not sharing you until these babies are born." He smiled and she pulled his new hand to her mouth and kissed the knuckles.

"They put the skin on it." He grumbled and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, they told me afterwards that you've refused it since you got that arm." She scowled, "Another toy?" He blushed and looked away.

"I told them-"

And I told them they could." Her senator face dropped and he sighed in irritation, "There will be no discussion. Either keep it, or remove it and never complain about that hand again." He was stuck between a her rock solid wit and the equally hard place of her air tight argument.

So he did the only thing he could think of. He changed the subject.

She was sitting on his bed, and he was trying to keep his eyes open when Obi Wan marched in. "How much trouble am I in?" Anakin asked.

"Trouble? Anakin you brought the Sith Lord in, saved the day. Although the council is concern about the.. Darkness."'

"What about it."

"They reviewed the tape and were troubled by your Anger," Obi Wan looked at the young man who was lying in the bed, gravely injured once more and the Council had once again deemed him volatile. _How far will they go to take everything from him._ Obi Wan mused.

"I will admit it was tempting." Anakin said, "But I realised that Evil does not know love. It took all the courage I had to ignore those nightmares. And I'm still concerned. But we will face it together." He cupped her face and a tear fell on her cheek, staring at his Angel for awhile and then cleared his throat.

"I am very proud of you Anakin." Obi Wan said emphatically. "You did the right thing. The war is over."

"Not yet, apparently the Separatist's are on Mustafar."

Obi Wan looked surprised, "Are you sure?"

"That's what he told me," Anakin shrugged, pulling Padmé closer to him, "Trusting his word though-"

"Couldn't hurt to go and check." Obi Wan said hedging as Anakin closed his eyes and sighed. The old master and his once Padawan shared a look and Obi Wan walked out of the room, giving him some privacy.

"Angel-" He started and looked to her, her face was turned away, refusing to look at his own. "Padmé I'm sorry-.. I swore I would end this war."

"You told me you would stay."

"Where am I needed more, my love?" he asked, "What does my duty dictate."

The words echoed in her head and she felt his gentle hand rest on her back. "I hate that word." She mumbled and hot tears fell down her face.

He sat up proper and pulled her close. "I'm not leaving for a few days Padmé." She felt the well of emotions overcome her as she swore out her overactive hormones.

"I know. In my head I know that, but these blasted hormones." She continued to sniffle against his bare chest as he chuckled softly, the deep timber of his voice comforting her greatly. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she snuffled and sighed against him, the rough and threadbare cloak drowned her in material, but it made his cheeks pull in a soft grin at her seemingly easy acceptance to average Temple life.

For his two families to converge within her made him joyously happy. He always had called the Temple home, and yet as a child grows away from their family, launching into the Galaxy, striking off on their own, he too had grown up and away from this family within the Temple.

But here, in the same room the Jedi had once teasingly referred to as Anakin's Other Room after being injured so many times, with her wearing his cloak, he felt the love wash him clean once more. "I love you Angel." He whispered softly to her, "I love you so much."

"I know Ani. I love you too." Words would always be inadequate to truly convey the infinite depth of his love for her, his everlasting commitment, but right now, words would be enough.

xXx

Days passed and after Anakin had been given a clean bill of health they had moved back to the apartment. Anakin had conceded that she would most likely be safe their once he left for Mustafar now that the War was unofficially over.

Once again she was embracing him in the shadows of the Jedi pillars as he struck off in peaceful offering. She had wanted to go, as a representative of the Republic, as a Senator and most importantly, as his wife.

But naturally, he had refused. "Padmé, you are eight months pregnant. Slow down, and take it easy."

She scowled at him, her eyes narrowing, "You sound like the Doctor."

"My love, he does know what he's talking about." Anakin cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"You didn't like him from the start."

"Yes, but I'm your husband.. It's in the job description." She giggled softly and rolled her eyes. "I don't like any man who looks at you improperly."

"Is that why Obi Wan is still my shadow?" She asked and Anakin smiled impishly.

"Obi Wan went more crimson than a rancor when I kissed you in front of him." He raised a brow, "No worries there. Although I have been told that you have been mothering the younglings."

It was her turn to blush, "I call it practice. Though, if your children sit for more than a minute I will be duly impressed."

"My Children!" He exclaimed in mock indignation, "What about you, miss 'Go Save Obi Wan' even though we were told-"

"We-.. You mean you. You were told to stay and protect me." They shared a look and both broke out into laughter. Her arms looped around his waist under the cloak and he pulled her close, or as close as he could with her engorged stomach between them. "Come home."

"I will. I promise I will." She stroked his back and sighed. "I'll be home soon, if they aren't on Mustafar, I'm coming straight back, and we'll go to Naboo." She smiled and sighed again, a happier sound than before. A content sound.

R2 whistled and Anakin looked to the ship. "It's time my love." She nodded but her arms wouldn't release him. She didn't have the physical strength to let him go again. "The last time." He whispered. "This will be the last time. My duty will be done. I owe nothing to them, and everything to you Angel." She let go, and pulled his face down to hers and gave him a searing kiss.

The kiss was scalding and white light exploded in his head. His heart fluttered and he once again felt like the nineteen year old standing on the veranda, their first forbidden kiss. He was continually astounded that she had that effect. She could make his heart race with a smile, she could make the blood pound in his head after three years. After everything he had been through, he found himself numb to the blood, the violence, but not this, never this.

They parted and both their hearts were racing, their breath coming in broken pants, "Don't you forget about me. About us."

"I wouldn't dare."

"Good. Go get 'em Jedi." He gave her one last chaste peck and a wink and hopped into the cockpit of his ship. She gave him a mock salute and he levitated for a moment and their eyes met. She was his savior and he was her rock. They would always need each other. Always.

He gave her a dazzling smile and disappeared into the sky.

xXx

Padmé sat across from the sallow looking former Chancellor. "As delegate of the questioning committee I am-"

"Senator Amidala-" he spat. "how wonderful you came to see me before your demise."

The words shocked her, but she steeled her emotions against him. "I am in perfect health, thank you for asking." She said calmly. "I am here to ask you of your involvement in the Imperial Sect."

His laugh was cold and harsh, like a biting wind chilling her face, "He's going to die you know. He'll die and it will break your little heart."

"I don't know what you-"

"Anakin is on Mustafar, like I told him. The idiot boy."

"Chancellor, I am here to-"

"The platform is set to collapse. And they ALL die on it." He sang, his words growing delirious, "All die, all die, all die, all die…"

She stood and bowed at the shell of the former friend, "Chancellor." And she left, with the appearance of an annoyed woman. The second the doors closed behind her, her feet took off in a sprint.

Obi Wan saw a flash pass him and lit after her, "Senator!" he called, "Sena-.. Padmé!" he caught up quickly to the waddling woman and slowed her down. "What is it?"

"Mustafar!" she hollered at him, "We have to go to Mustafar!" Her terror infected him and he helped her out. She hopped into the speeder with more agility than one would not expect from she who was now overly pregnant.

Her ship was ready and she waved off the personnel. "No Captain, the war is over. This is personal. Besides, I have my Jedi protector."

Obi Wan rolled his eyes and quickly boarded. "I do hope Anakin's alright."

"He has to be." She said as she and Obi wan started up the engines. "I need him too much." She reached out and found him blocking her, ratcheting her concern even more.

* * *

Oooo.. Will I? Won't I?.. I guess you'll just have to wait. Palpatine's still alive, they're going to Mustafar, Hmmmm...

Like I said previously, while stuck, I jumped ahead and wrote all the way to the end. So there will be another 2 chapters and an in depth epilogue. I didn't want this to be a massive under taking since I have another story in the works (like a 200 pg 30 chapter AU reunion fic being beta'd.. I didn't want to bug her with this little piece..)

Thank you again to all who read, who love, and who send me kind words, I read and save every review I get. They inspire me and encourage me to fight through the awkward and emotionally painful scenes.

.. So if you want me NOT to have a similar ending.. REVIEW!.. Ok, that's a lie, I already have the end written and you can't really do anything about it other than sit tight and I hope you enjoy the ride.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, here it is. The chapter where I kill everyone and have Jar Jar as Emperor. Don't believe me? Read on MacDuff!

As standard, unbeta'd

* * *

"Anakinnn…" the whisper against his mind felt like a caress, The beast inside growled and shook. "She's dyinnnggg.."

_She was a bloody and bleeding mess, screaming and crying. "Anakin! Save me!" _

_Two of the Jedi Master's were holding him back. _"_No Anakin. You can't."_

_The scene flashed and he was released. He dashed to her side and grabbed her hand. It was cold and limp, her head turned. There was no life, no warmth. He felt the rage and fury erupt from within like a volcano. He pulled her tight, holding her close. Her arms didn't wrap around him, her face didn't spread into a smile. "No.. No… NOOOOOOO.." He couldn't cry, he couldn't mourn. _

_There was too much anger. He turned around to fight something, kill anything. _

_And there was the Masters, the faceless Jedi holding his children. "You can't have them Anakin." The babies were gurgling and cooing, completely content with their kidnappers._

The image of Padmé screaming made his heart and ship lurch. He shook it off and tried to focus on navigating to the fiery planet. R2 let out a squeaking raspberry, the droid version of a shove to the shoulder. "I know, I know." He felt the intruder in his mind, but couldn't shove it away, he felt the images being placed before him. He wanted to look away, he wanted to carve his brain out so he didn't have to look. Didn't have to remember.

"It's not a portent. He's trying to manipulate me." The navi computer beeped as he made his final approach to the volcanic planet. "Not going to happen." Shaking his head free of the images he inhaled deeply and spied the landing pad, and was puzzled at the sight of the half missing factory. Landing deftly he hopped from the cockpit and took a moment to stretch before he took to his task.

He finally felt connected to his surroundings and began looking around the empty facility. The remaining platform was carved out and had fallen into the sea of lava below. He sighed as he realised that there was nothing more he could do but go home. Walking through the outcroppings he sighed in sorrow as he saw what remained of a Federation shuttle docked to what was probably the same that had transported the collective from whatever system they had formally been at.

A great hole in the wall was accompanied by a single droid, he struck it down as it attempted to shoot him.

Tearing apart the helm of the droid, he handed a chip to R2, who had faithfully followed him at a distance. "Analyze it R2, see if you can get a reading on what happened." The astro-droid squeaked and fell silent. Anakin continued to attempt to hack security feeds until the droid gurgled once more.

Projecting the feed, he felt his heart fall as he saw the collapse. The gap in which the droid had guarding had once been a door to the council of Separatists had met for a pseudo conference. He sighed, half in relief and half in anguish that he had not been able to come to a peaceful resolution as he assumed Padmé would have in the Senate.

A sound was made from behind him and he saw the unmistakable chrome plated Nubian ship that couldn't be anyone's but such Dowager Queen and Senator of Naboo. He raced to the landing pad and before the ship came to a complete stop, she was on the gangplank racing to him.

"Anakin!" He knew, he saw it in her face. The fear, the sheer and utter terror that he had sworn he had never wanted to cause. While he had told her to remain on Coruscant, his guilty soul needed her, he couldn't lie to himself that after the vision, he needed to see her. She ran into his arms and he pulled her close, smelling her sweet scent, comforting himself with all her signs of life. He saw Obi Wan exit after the ship had completely landed. He smiled and mouthed words of thanks for coming with her, continuing to protect her.

"The Separatist leaders?" Obi Wan said quietly. Anakin shook his head. He had come to bargain with them, but Palpatine had ensured that there was only one outcome for them, he had left no survivors, their fates were sealed long before Anakin arrived.

"You're a good man Anakin Skywalker, but there are limits to even what you can do." Obi Wan explained the situation on Coruscant and they continued to discuss events for a time until he could no longer avoid his wife's gaze without the anxiety he constantly felt.

"How are the children? Restless?"

"Restless, is that what you call being kicked from the inside out?" Obi Wan was surprised at the absence of her famous rationality, "Stupid Skywalker genes." She muttered and winced, doubled over, grabbing at her stomach.

"Padmé!" he bellowed and pulled her to his arms. "Angel?.. Please, don't die."

"Anakin." She said calmly, "We need a hospital. Now."

"I know of one nearby." Obi Wan said. Anakin scooped up his wife and carried her to the ship. He heard the tell tale whistle of R2 and he gave the little astro-droid a nudge into the ship.

"Hurry." Padmé was breathing heavily and trying not to scream. It wouldn't stop the pain and it would only upset Anakin. "Hold my hand Angel." He offered his true hand but she reached for his other one. Though covered in the new flesh, it was still very much metal underneath.

"If I break it, you can fix it easily. That one doesn't fix as neatly." He attempted to smile, to smirk, even to give her a responding quip. But he could do naught but hold back the terror that clung to his very being.

She continued her labor for what seemed an eternity, each wave of contractions more potent then the last, "No more Anakin. Never again." She gasped, attempting to elicit some sort of smile or response, but the only response he could manage was one of fear. His lips moved in silent prayer to any being stronger than himself, begging for her life, and the lives of their children to be spared.

They arrived at Pollis Massa hours later, Padmé screaming and crying in pain. "Whatever happens Anakin, you have to save the babies." Her head was resting in his lap and he was trying to keep her calm, but it was the hardest thing he had ever done. Padawan training, losing a hand, near death, fending off the darkness, he would take it all over again to take away her pain.

Her eyes were wild and sweat soaked through his trousers, her cheek against his hip. "Remember your promise."

"I-.."

"Anakin they're waiting on the landing pad.." Obi Wan said, saving Anakin from choosing which part of himself to cut out, his heart or his mind. A shrieking scream nearly deafened his ear as he carried her out to the medical team waiting.

They took her from his arms and he attempted to follow but two strong arms held him back. "Save her." He cried out, "Please save her!"

He was going feral with fear and pain. The memory of the vision, of being held back made him thrash even more until the gentle voice of Obi Wan echoed behind him, "Anakin, let them work. They'll come for you in time." He was still frantic as he tried to go to her. "Calm. Reach out to her."

He took a deep breath and summoned the Force, feeling the great presence flow he sought her. She was in trouble, but still alive. Very much alive. He calmed down enough to still himself and he let Obi Wan guide him inside.

A droid came out and looked at the two men, "the Father may come in."

Obi Wan blushed and looked at his friend, "I am going to contact the Masters." Anakin felt a flash of fear, but smothered it.

A solemn look crossed Obi Wan's face and he grabbed Anakin on the shoulder. "You need to be strong for her, calm for her. For her Anakin.."

"I'm-.. I don't know," He pulled at his hair and took a shuddering breath, "I can... I can try."

"You know what Yoda says about trying." Anakin winced and the look of fear came back. "Go Anakin. Go to her."

He took one last glance at Obi Wan and followed the droid into the room, "Angel, how are you feeling?" he kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand.

"Anakin.." she sighed, groaning.

"It is time Milady." The droid said clinically. "Push."

He was glad she was preoccupied, for possibly the only time in his life, he was glad she wasn't focusing on him, because the image before him was the one from his dreams.

"ANAKIN!" She screamed and clenched his hand, the mechanical device beginning to give with her grip. The pain was relative, a screening preventing him from experiencing the full onslaught. "AHH!"

"I'm here Angel," he said, his flesh hand cupping her face, "I'm right here, I love you, I'm right here." He felt her weakening and the swelling of power inside him leaped forward, his love erupted from his soul, it was a heady feeling and he couldn't stop it from exploding outwards, "Look. At. Me." He demanded, and her brown eyes connected to his. "I'm here. I love you."

"Ani I-.. AHHH" her face contorted in agony and they both heard the periphery sounds of the droid. Minutes passed and more yelling and screaming deafened him, but the surge of Love that he felt was driving him on an endorphin high that he knew she too felt. Their connection was so strong, in that moment, he couldn't tell where she ended and he began.

"A boy." It said dispassionately.

"Luke.' He said, and she smiled. The Droid handed him his son after a moment of cleaning and swaddling him and Anakin swallowed thickly, _your son._ His mind told him.

He was so dazed that he could do nothing other than stare in the boy's blue eyes. "Push," he heard and looked up. Bewildered and astonished, he continued his previous mantra as she writhed and panted, screaming as she embraced each contraction, the former fatigue that had tried to shroud her cowering at the blinding beacon of the children's father. It was as if the children were a vessel of strength, wanting to be united with their parents.

"A girl." The droid said.

"Leia." She whispered, as it handed the other child to her Father, Anakin holding both his precious babies in each large arm. He leaned down and smiled at Padmé.

"You are a goddess." He said, kissing her cheek. Her eyes fluttered close and she smiled, inhaling deeply as the hormones and adrenaline coursed her body. Opening her eyes she smiled at the sight of the great Hero With No Fear cradling their two infants.

"Luke Benjamin and Leia Amidala." Padmé said, her voice hoarse and rough. He passed her the children and helped her hold them, her arms weak from the arduous labour. She smiled at her babies and looked to her husband. "I'm alive Anakin. Thanks to you."

"I did swear that I would give up another hand for you to live," he held up his hand had the appearance of being crushed, the skin wrinkled unnaturally and a finger out of joint. "Seems your gods got their wish." She started crying and laughing at the same time.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered.

"No, no no. Angel, it's fine. I can fix it." He dropped kisses all over her face, her cheeks, her forehead, her lips, her nose. "I love you." He looked to the two children that he both feared and adored with his entire being.

"They're beautiful." Two bassinet's were pulled to the bed and he took the children one at a time to place them gently inside them. His daughter would be the image of her mother with her brown eyes already looking around curiously, his son's Skywalker blues were staring at his Father, studying him.

Padmé's eyes began to droop and she mumbled a short, "I love you," Her head slumped to the side. He felt the fear grip him as he raced back to her, the fear abating when she let out a fatigued sigh. He looked up at the large image of her vitals, all of them stable. She was resting, finally falling asleep.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead, muttering a quiet, "More than my own life, beloved."

He felt a presence standing over them and he looked up to see a medic said, inching towards Anakin and his family. "We would like to move her." He nodded, still in a state of bewildered awe that he was officially now a Father. They moved Padmé and the children to a more private room.

A medidroid attempted to wheel the children away towards the Nursery and made it as far as the hall when Leia began fussing and crying. He peeked into the room at Padmé who was still dozing peacefully and he rushed to his daughter's side and picked up the child, cradling her, staring into her large angry eyes. "Hush darling." He said, "You are safe, you are loved, and I'm not going anywhere. There's no need for the tears, Daddy's got you." He rocked her gently, crooning to her softly.

"A sight I'd never thought I'd see." He looked up and saw Senator Organa smiling back at him. "The Great Anakin Skywalker wrapped around the little finger of a baby."

"I'm told that daughter's have that effect."

Bail nodded and looked down at the child, "She's a beauty."

"Like her Mother." Anakin quipped and glanced back at Padmé. She was still resting quietly and he was comforted by her presence. While sleeping, he could still feel her gentle aura washing him in calm.

"Worried, we were, Young Skywalker." He heard from behind him, and looked down to see the diminutive Master Yoda hobbling up beside the tall Mace Windu. "Feared, we did. For her and for you."

"I was too. He is haunting me, taunting me still. I won't lie." He said solemnly, "I was tempted. More than tempted." He looked down at his daughter and smiled, "but I finally realised that this happiness had no right to the evil he offered. After I came to that conclusion everything became much clearer."

"Maybe we have been wrong all along." Mace Windu said sagely, "It is obvious that Love caused your redemption."

"I would swear upon it, Master." Anakin declared, "I wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for her."

Hearing footsteps behind him he smiled at the sight of Obi Wan, who was cradling the young Luke. "Sorry Anakin, but I was told he was feeling slightly abandoned." Anakin chuckled and smiled at the older man's crack.

"I'm certain that was the only reason for stealing my son away." They shared a smile, but Anakin glanced down when Leia squirmed in his arms and began fussing. He allowed himself to reach out to her and felt her hunger.

"This may not be as hard as I thought." He smiled at Obi Wan. "I do not believe I have the right equipment for what she needs." He said, enjoying the crimson flush on Obi Wan's face. Anakin gathered Luke from the older Jedi and returned to the room. "Padmé." He whispered.

"Ani?" her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him, "What-?" She looked to the two children in his arms.

"They're hungry." She smiled and sat up slowly, cradling Leia to her.

"Hello my sweet child," she sang, "I'm your Mother. You probably don't remember me." She giggled as the child cooed and gurgled, her fist's waving about. Anakin picked up his son as Padmé fed Leia.

"Luke." Anakin said to the boy. While he had Anakin's strong features, the new father sensed his son favoured his Mother. The boy had yet to cry out, his eyes were wide and taking in all that around him. He had been squirming, trying to look around the new room but halted when his father's gentle tenor grounded him. "My son." He said the words like they were a reverent prayer and a promise.

Anakin sat back in the rocking chair beside the bed and he and his son stared at each other, getting lost in one another's eyes. This was where he belonged. Staring at this boy, his sister and mother less than a few feet away. He kissed Luke's soft brow and sent a silent thanks heavenward. He knew he wouldn't have been blessed with this moment had events gone differently. Somehow, he knew that this path was rare territory. Something felt off, felt odd, but he embraced the sight before him with all the vigor of a new father.

The family stayed in the room, Padmé still tired even after her brief nap, and yet refused to sleep. Both of them were too entranced by their children to even think about why the Master's had come, or Bail Organa, who was soon to be inducted as the new Chancellor.

They refused to think of the outside world. Only that which existed in that room. Their two children gurgling and gleeful sounds.

xXx

"Anakin?" Obi Wan knocked on the door. He had returned to his spot in the chair adjacent to the bed, the rest of his family resting. The twin's in their bassinet's and Padmé in the medical bed.

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you. To warn you…" Obi Wan looked to the children, collecting his thoughts.

"What is it, Master?" the older Jedi said nothing, and merely stood in silence. "Obi Wan?"

"Palpatine has escaped."

Anakin felt the well surge inside him and he closed his eyes, the anger swelling inside him. "Where? How?.. When?"

"He escaped while we were en route here. I sense that he was heading to Mustafar to confront you." Obi Wan shrugged, " As for how I have no idea, nor do we know where he is now, but we will find him."

Anakin looked back to his children and wife, Padmé's brow creased in worry, "Yes, you will. I am needed here. Officially, I am now only a Father." As if to make a point, he gather Luke in his arms and rocked with the sleeping child in his arms.

He nodded at the younger man, "I understand Anakin. But you know he come for you."

"Let him, if he dares harm my family, I will strike him down where he stands." He looked again at Padmé who was growing restless, the baby in his arms quite happy snuggling against his father's warmth.

"Sleep Angel." He whispered. She moaned softly and he caressed her face with his hand, rubbing his thumb softly against her cheek. "You won't be getting much after this." She settled in and moaned in her sleep. Something Anakin knew meant she was truly and deeply sleeping. He placed Luke back in the cradle beside his sister, the mobile spinning above them.

"Where will you go?" Obi Wan asked curiously.

"To Naboo. She wants to raise the children in the Lake Country, and I intend to ensure she gets her wish."

"He is from Naboo-" the elder Master warned, "Hiding there is not wise."

"He _is_ from Naboo, Master. He is also a wanted fugitive and widely disliked among the people. She, though, is beloved by every citizen of the planet. They will protect her from him, as well as I can. We will be safe on Naboo." Anakin's words soothed the Jedi, "They would die rather than give up their Queen Amidala. I have seen it with my own eyes." Anakin smirked, "Also, her Mother would have my head on a spike if I hide her newest grandchildren from her." Obi Wan didn't really understand, but he laughed along with his comrade all the same.

"In Laws. As dangerous as any other foe." Anakin stood to pace, "You need to calm yourself Anakin. I can feel your tension, your fear. He isn't any danger to you now. Not with three Jedi Master's and the newly nominated Chancellor to be here."

"I know." He sighed, "Why did they all come?"

"Padmé is a dear friend to the Jedi, Anakin." He merely raised a brow to the older man, "Ok, you caught me. Bail came to wish her well, Master Windu and Yoda came to see you. To insure-"

"To ensure that I hadn't fallen to the Dark Side." He moved to rub his face, the crackle of the broken hand alerting him. "I should go get this fixed."

"Go ahead Anakin. I'll sit with her." Obi Wan said, he placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder, stopping him from pacing. "Go for a walk, clear your head. They'll be waiting for you when you get back." He felt a flash of fear as the image of the Jedi taking his children crossed his mind, but he pushed back on the image. If he couldn't trust Obi Wan or Padmé than he would have no one.

"Yes, good idea." He finally said. He pecked Padmé's cheek and kneeled between his children and let his love for them wash through like a tidal wave of adoration against a sunny beach. He gazed at them affectionately then stood, kissing both their foreheads before he left.

The procedure had taken far less time than he had thought, as had the walk he took before and after. They had peeled off the skin and the droid had fixed the two broken fingers according to his specifications, then replaced the skin layer and he had been free to leave.

His mind raced over the idea of upcoming challenge of protecting his family. Both fear and trepidation tainted his joy over the additions to his family.

"Family." He whispered as he meandered back to Padmé and his children. The concept of family had always been foreign to him, growing up with only his mother it had always been them against the galaxy. But now he had a family, he had a wife, two children, and in laws. _We will live on in them. In their children, and in their children's children. You may lose me Anakin, I may lose you. But time will not be able to erase us._ Time could no longer erase them, the Skywalker name would continue on, they would live on in the children. In Leia's brown eyes, in Luke's soft blond down. His heart clenched at the memory of Padmé in agony while in childbirth. She'd had a difficult time, but she survived. There had been little difficulty.

All his worry, so many sleepless nights had been for naught. She was fine. Suddenly he couldn't wait to get back to them, he raced down the hall and skidded into the room. Obi Wan was absent and she was feeding Luke. "You're back." She said looking from him back to the child. He beamed at them as he sat beside her and picked up his daughter, cuddling Leia to him.

"Yes." He raised his formerly broken hand, "All better now."

"You know, I've heard whispers that they could fix it." She said as she held the boy to her breast, "They could regrow it. You could be whole again."

"Yes, but real hand's don't fix as nicely, and if we have more children, I want to have full use of both hands afterwards." She scowled affectionately at him.

"You're terrible."

"I love you too." He kissed her cheek. When Luke was done, they switched and Anakin paced the room rubbing the boy's back. "I've been pacing for as long as I can remember, maybe I was destined to be a father, -" He was interrupted by the boy's spitting up on the black leather tabard.

"Yes Anakin. Among that misread prophecy I'm sure there's a line that was interpreted wrong. I don't know anyone who can still look devilishly handsome while covered in baby spit up."

Anakin placed Luke back in the bassinet and was mopping up his shoulder and took his turn to scowl at her. "Not funny."

xXx

Their time at the hospital had waned and quickly Padmé and the children were strong enough to travel. They had asked Obi Wan to travel with them, but the Master's had deemed it necessary for him to return to the Temple. The parting was bittersweet and the teary and emotional Padmé wept against her protector's shoulder, thanking him for standing by her. Anakin shook his hand and Obi Wan pulled the younger man into a hug. "Take care of them Anakin."

"I will." They waved as they boarded her ship, the gangplank finally alone. Windu had suggested that they have an escort and Anakin's friend and loyal Commander Rex would accompany them in Anakin's fighter that they had retrieved from Mustafar.

En route to Naboo they contacted Padmé's family, who were so overjoyed that they had wanted to raise their children there they told them they had given them the Lake House to the two as a belated wedding present. Padmé had laughed at his speechlessness and graciously thanked her parents, giving them an open invitation to visit their two new grandchildren. After closing the transmission she gave him a sly look.

"You knew didn't you."

She nodded, "they told me weeks back that they were planning on giving it to us. Sola's husband doesn't like the heat and Mom only thought it fair since they got the apartments in Theed." He chuckled and kissed the side of her head as he sat behind the controls and she saw to the children.

The trip was long and Anakin was nervous as he navigated to the large blue planet, constantly on edge, worried they'd be attacked by Palpatine or one of his cronies.

Ruwee and Jobal were waiting for the two as they approached the vast house, and Anakin smiled as he was embraced by his Mother in Law who was tempering her emotions as to not disturb the baby in his arms. "Oh Anakin, she's a beauty."

"Like her mother." He said, he passed her off to her grandmother who cooed over little Leia while Ruwee was smiling at Luke.

"They're both beautiful," Jobal said softly, "How are you holding up Padmé?"

"Tired a lot, but Anakin's been wonderful." Relieved of the baby she wrapped her arms around Anakin's waist.

"I'm their father," he shrugged, "Why wouldn't I?" Her parent's beamed at the wonderful man, both grateful for the kind soul their daughter had married.

He was the perfect amount of wild restlessness and undying compassion for her. They had been terrified that her staid and stuffy official appearance would ward off any prospect suitors and had been surprised to find the heroic Jedi and her dear friend was also her husband. Surprised but not blindsided. They had seen how he had cared for her when he had dined with them while protecting her, they had seen how the two moved together like gravity, where one moved, the other would follow. All they had ever wanted for Padmé was her happiness, and it would be obvious to even a blind man that these two were happy.

The visit was brief, they only stayed one night until Ruwee had to return to his business. It was another teary farewell but the two promised to visit often.

They waved the two Naberrie's off and wandered back in, the two gurgling babes happy and sleeping. Padmé sat as Anakin fixed them a plate of cold leftovers, "One of us is going to have to learn how to cook." He mused as he passed her the plate of food. They shared the meal and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Don't look at me Master Jedi, I passed two children out of the size of stylus, that makes me enough of a superhero. It's high time I domesticate you." She chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and leaned his cheek against her head, "We'll adopt Dormé."

"I don't think she'd approve." Padmé said tiredly, he mumbled a response and both fell asleep on the very couch he had proposed to her on. Though the thought crossed neither of their minds, nothing was actually crossing their minds as nodded off.

* * *

You really believed that I'd kill these two? They're so adorable.

Anyway. Sorry for the long interim, but this one was evil to write, and I couldn't decide where to end it. I realise this one is a short one but it was either short and confusing or an extra chapter. So I think you'll be getting an extra chapter.

Thank you to all your amazing kind words. You are the ones I write this for and you are the reason I continue to strive to please.

I will try and have the next chapter up by the end of the week, but no promises. (Spoilers:The return of the almight 'M' is featured in it.)


	9. Chapter 9

Good grief, two in as many days. You guys are spoiled! Ha Ha!

As previously stated, I did rate this an "M" for a reason, and since it's been awhile, your getting a double whammy, since we're nearing the end.

Warnings: Un-Beta'd, Devilishly dirty details lay ahead

* * *

As days grew into weeks, the two took to parenting far easier than they had feared. Anakin's uncanny ability to sense what the two needed soon was eclipsed by her natural mothering tendencies. She understood her children far better and was overjoyed by her new role. She'd had once wanted nothing more than to be a mother, and now she was relishing in the duty.

Or so she told herself.

"And how are you feeling Ms Skywalker." the Doctor asked. Pinea had recommended another physician while they lived on Naboo, and after explaining their circumstance the doctor was eager to please and swore she would do house calls.

"Healthy." Padmé said honestly. "Tired mostly."

"That is to be expected." Doctor Aban said gently. She was young with raven black hair and stunning green eyes. Padmé could help but feel jealous of the young beautiful woman. "Any pain?"

"Some," she said, blushing. "But it's more of an ache."

"Were you given instructions how to tend to the incision?" She nodded and looked out the window. "Any questions?" Padmé looked back to the doctor and couldn't stop the need to lash out.

"Can I –" she had planned on being brave and confident, but her stammer was anything but. "Um-, I was wonder if we could- um."

"Resume marital relations? It's been eight weeks since your delivery, and physically I would say yes, but you must take it easy and remember you did just have two children." She laughed and Padmé wanted to hide under the blanket that was draped over her waist. "if that's it, you can redress." The doctor stepped out and Padmé pulled her trousers back on. They had been in the paradise raising the children just as she had always dreamed, but between feeding's and changing's and their constant need, often one of them woke up in the nursery while the other was in bed.

She stepped out and frowned as she saw Anakin speaking with the Doctor. He smiled and nodded, appearing engaged with whatever conversation was. The flair of jealously licked at her insides and Anakin looked over, sensing the rising emotions. "She was just telling me how you appear healthy." A flash of regret was bitter on her tongue as she remember his agonizing fear as she had been delivering. The complications, the fear, Mustafar. She cupped his cheek and he kissed her palm.

"I'm stronger than that." She said softly, the young doctor confused but ignored the intimate moment. The woman cleared her throat and said she'd return in three weeks and left quickly. Anakin pulled her tight to his chest, hugging her close. "I'm fine Anakin."

"I know." He said, "you almost weren't though." The statement came out rough and she held him close, comforting him. She believed all the trauma he had been through would never truly disappear, but she could only hope he could heal.

"It's in the past." He nuzzled the sensitive flesh at her collarbone and kissed her neck. Just as he found his way to the spot that always made her weak, they heard the telltale whimper.

"She's hungry." Anakin said, "Your turn Mom." Padmé sighed and walked into the nursery where Dormé was rocking Leia.

The fist week without her friend had been lonesome and terrifying for her. He never had to guess what they needed, even in those early days when she barely knew what end to clean. He explained that he had often had to care for the infants in the Temple, and that it wasn't hard, but it had been their first big fight since they were first married.

The handmaiden had arrived just as Padmé was reduced to tears while left to sleep. She held her as Padmé wept in her belief that she was a terrible mother. That she was worthless. Dormé didn't try to correct her, nor did she chastise her. She merely sat and held her as Padmé had her first breakdown.

Since then, the woman had been her rock, her dearest friend and closest confidant. "I think the little lady is hungry." She smiled and passed the girl to her mother.

"She certainly is." Six weeks later Padmé could tell her children's emotion as easily as she knew her own. She knew Leia needed more patience and cuddling when it came to baths and changing, where Luke was curious and mischievous, unless he could see his sister.

The two were as unique as their parents, and yet she could see how they would be so like them. Her overwhelming love for them shone through all other emotions. Her pain, her sadness, her worry. Nothing could top their beautiful children.

xXx

The heavy sadness that had settled in her heart froze her from the inside out. She had taken to laying awake staring at the ceiling as Anakin snored beside her. Too tired to do anything but snore softly into the pillow. Days passed and she couldn't toss the chilling gloom that encased her. She sat for hours in the nursery, ignorant to Dormé and Anakin's exchanged looks of concern.

It finally came to a head one night, when she locked herself in the fresher while Anakin rocked Leia back to sleep after feeding. Tears ran down her cheeks and she snuffled trying not to alert him to her sorrow. "Padmé? I know you're in there."

"Nuts." She whispered and didn't move from her spot hidden behind the vanity. Wiping the tears from her eyes she looked away from the door, knowing what was coming next.

She heard the telltale _click_ of the lock and Anakin walked in, "Are you hurt?" he said softly, crouching in front of her. She shook her head and refused to look him in the eye. "Why are you crying."

She gnawed on her lip and finally whispered, "I don't know." Wrapping her arms around her middle she felt disgusted with herself. She had never felt stunning, but she had always known she had some level of attraction, her small body and dark curls always made her stand out, her dark hooded eyes pinning anyone who questioned her.

But in his eyes. Oh, what his eyes could do to her. She looked up and saw his searching look with those piercing blue eyes.

"Tell me." She reached out and he pulled her up, flush against his chest. He bent down to pressed his lips to her and she turned away, his lips falling on her cheek, "Padmé?" She felt cornered, pinned by his eyes and his body. The hard muscles holding her against him.

The telltale mutter of one of the children distracted him and she fled from his grasp. He was confused and hurt at her evasion, and his fatigue only aggravated his concern. Following her to the nursery he inhaled the sweet fragrance of the flower from below the open window across the room. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, she's just fussing." She said nonchalantly.

"You know that's not what I meant." Padmé nuzzled the soft dark hair on Leia's head and breathed in the child's powdery fragrance. He stood there until long after she had fallen back asleep against Padmé. She didn't look at him, couldn't. Her reaching sadness did not permit her to include him in her infectious melancholy. "Please talk to me Padmé." The fatigue that was clinging to her bones forced her to place Leia back in the cradle and she leaned down and kissed her brow.

Anakin couldn't bear it. He felt her desolation, her tired anguish, but she wouldn't look at him, she wouldn't let him help. His concern soon became anger as she stood between the children's cradle and stared in at them. His emotions grew wild and feral, and his mind ran rampant with furious pain, "Did I do something? Are you mad at me?" She shook her head, but didn't look up.

Minutes passed and he stood there staring at her, decision finally settling in his bones. He crossed the room in two steps and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, "Good, cause you will be." She thrashed and pounded her fists against his back as he carried her to their room across the hall. "Shush love, you'll wake the children."

"Anakin Skywalker, you put me down right now." He smiled as he felt the painful sorrow turn red with anger. He dropped her on the bed and before she could escape he draped his long heavy body over her, his hands restraining her, his muscular thighs pinning her. She writhed and wriggled but she knew it'd be no use, she was no match to his powerful muscles. She felt no fear for she knew Anakin didn't have the capacity to hurt her, but the fiery fury that licked at her soul raced through her like a wild and untamed forest fire.

"Now. Talk." The fire in her eyes crackled and popped and she scowled at him. "Good, something other than despondency. Be mad, be angry, but don't shut me out."

"You're really one to talk." She snapped, but she caught a glance of his eyes and was frozen. The piercing blue eyes always pinned her, floored her, the depth of emotion she saw within their depths was incredible. The first time he had come back from the war she had wished for a way to bottle that love, for she would never be lonely with the amount of love in Anakin's heart.

How could she feel ugly, feel sad, feel unapproachable when he loved her that much. Her muscles relaxed and she felt him release her hands. Her arms wrapped around him and he rolled to his back, pulling her flush against him. "You want to fill me in what's going on?" his warm breath tickled against cheek, she felt his lips press against his head. "I can handle you angry at me, but I could never handle your sadness. I love you Padmé. Please let me help."

Her tears began to fall against his bare chest as the words caressed her skin. His hands rubbed her back as she heard the whimper of one of the children, "Let Dormé get him. He's just fussing. You need to tell me what's going on with you."

"I don't know." She crocked. They heard the handmaiden pad down the hall and coo at the boy. "I feel .. sad and angry and ugly." She whispered, ashamed of her words. "But I don't know why."

"Padmé, you just gave birth to two children, you carried them for almost nine months, and now they're gone." He tucked a lock of her wild curls behind her ear, "I'm told it's natural."

"Your were told?"

He nodded, his hands continuing to massage the tense muscles at her back, "I asked the Doctor the other day." He said plainly, "She told me it's perfectly natural and that I should just be supportive and have patience…" he smiled as he looked at her, "But I've never been one for patience."

"Mm, no Anakin, you are many things, but patient is not one of them." Her face felt stiff as her lips stretched into a sad smile. He gently pulled her face to his and she felt his lips against her own. She sighed as she felt the wave of love crash against her lips as his tongue probed her mouth, dancing against her own. She crawled further up his chest and he sat up, his arms wrapping around her waist. She felt the hardness beneath her and a shiver of fear wriggled up her back, they hadn't made love since long before the children were born, and he hadn't seen her naked in as many months.

She was on her back and he moved to her feet, looking up. Her brown eyes were dilated and staring at him. "I love you. So much." He mumbled, and pressed a kiss to the soft skin at her heel. His face stretched into a hungry smile and he rolled till she was under him. His mouth paused as he felt her hesitance and pulled back, "What?"

"I-.." She let out a moan as he left a trail of soft kissed down her neck, pulling back the sleeve of the nightgown, "I can't-"

He wanted to reacquaint himself with her body. He felt her reservations, her nervousness. He would wait as long as she needed, but he knew he'd have to keep himself in check. He continued to mutter various endearments as he made his way up her shapely leg, kissing the sensitive skin behind her knee.

"Tell me to stop." He said, his voice hoarse and rough. "Tell me now." She wanted to tell him, but his gentle hands trailed down her back and his mouth slowed. She could feel his pounding heart. He had always been a fire in her veins, she hadn't been able to refuse him in three years

She was just about to tell him to stop when his hand brushed against her and she let out another moan. "No." She felt her heart being to race and she felt ill as he began to remove the nightgown. It was dark, but the flickering candle light and the moonlight from the window was enough light for her to feel nervous.

"I don't look quite the same..-" She said, her nerves still not allowing her to relax completely.

He kissed her hip, "I don't care." He said, he pressed another kiss to the soft stomach and the rest of the nightgown was pulled over her head. The cold fear that had settled was thawing as she saw the hungry look in his eyes. "I love you," he repeated, the sincerity dripping from his voice, "You will always be the most beautiful creature to me. Now and forever." Her heart began to race, but it was no longer in nervousness or fear.

Her hands buried in his hair and she pulled his face up to hers, "good answer." She whispered, and kissed him ferociously, his words had always moved her. He had always known the perfect thing to say.

His hand snaked around and settled on the small of her back and pulled her close. She felt the solid need against her lower stomach and groaned as his hand traced up her side and his warm palm rested on her heavy breast. She hitched her leg up on the small of his back and ground her pelvis against his. A guttural moan separated his lips from his shoulder and she smiled.

She felt the wave of desire race through her, causing her back to arch as he pulls off the thin sleep pants and threw them across the room. His arms cradled her and her nails dug in as he pressed against her warm wet center. "Are you sure." He whispered against her fevered skin.

"Yes." She sighed as he slid in and they both moaned in satisfaction. It was never about the feelings, the pleasure, the emotions that came with just sex. As he began to move within her, her mind traipsed over the notion of the connection she had always felt with him. The uncomfortable looks, the glances they had shared. Everything had come the pinnacle moment on their wedding night when it had all made sense. They had bared themselves to each other and created a bond so close that only way of severing it, was if one of them died. Nothing could fill her soul like Anakin's. Like a puzzle that was incomplete without that last piece, she too was incomplete without him.

Her eyes watered and he paused, "Are you ok?" she nodded and he kissed the tears away.

"Just emotional." He nodded and continued.

Like the water that lapped against the warm beach outside their window, he too set a pace that was both agonizingly slow, and not slow enough. She felt her breathing crash against her ribs in waves of the choppy tide. Her thighs clenched as he contorted his body to trail his lips down the pale column of her throat and between the valley of her heavy and tender breasts. She felt the simmering heat begin to boil as her toes curled. Her back arched and she latched her lips on his shoulder to suppress the cry that was rising up her throat. His hands kneaded the flesh at her hips and held them still as she tried to speed up his pace. She grew wild with need as he refused to let her over the edge.

A corner of her brain told her that she should feel loved, worshipped. That the man whose arm's were wrapped around her desired her above no other and loved her more than was conceivable, but her focus was only on the goal, on the end. She needed her release, she could think of nothing else.

The mewling sounds that escaped her caused him to groan, his steel control once impenetrable now as thin as a hairsbreadth. His own breathing was a broken waltz of the necessity of control and the wild feral need. He knew she needed slow, he didn't want to hurt her, but he should have known that she would destroy his any and all restraint he possessed. She always did.

He sped up only minutely and clamped down on his lower lip as her hands traced his back, her lips feasting on the tender flesh under his jaw. He wanted to yell, to holler, the beast inside wanting nothing but the revered release. Changing his angle he smile as she arched into him and her eyes rolled back into her head. The prideful grin stretch as she grew more incoherent with the moans of ecstasy. The string grew taut and coiled tightly until it stretched to its limit and snapped.

The blinding white light that burst before her was brighter than any sun, any explosion. She didn't understand until she realised her eyes had been clenched close.

Padmé opened her eyes just in time to see his own release, his shudder accompanied the sporadic clenching and fluttering of her quivering muscles. He fell to his side, limp as his breathing raced attempting to keep up with the sprinting pulse.

Her eyes are heavy and her breath's come in short gusts as he rests his head against her shoulder, "Yup, still got it." He quips kissing the pale flesh. She wants to swat him but her arms are too weak to do anything more than stroke his blond mess of hair.

He knew it was too good of moment to last as they hear one of children being to mutter. He groans and glances at her, the large grin still plastered on her face. "Stay." He pecks her cheek and peels himself off of her warm body, and gathers the pants that had been thrown across the room.

She watches him leave and closes her eyes, he may not understand, but he certainly did a wonderful job fixing the issue. Her heart once again feels light and full as she pulls the thin blanket up and basks in the soft silky sheets against her bare flesh once again. She couldn't get completely comfortable and stood to gather her nightgown. Her eye caught a flash of something out the corner of her eye and she came face to face with her unhindered appearance in the full length mirror.

She had never been shy with Anakin before, not since their wedding. Albeit she had impeded some liquid courage in the form of Alderaani wine, but as her eyes traced the inelegant fleshy curves she spied the various marks from their recent session of lovemaking. Anakin was the type of man who loved with his entire being and saw far deeper than she.

She was staring at the woman she didn't know in the mirror when he appeared behind her. "Are you going to tell me now?" he whispered, as his arms encircled her waist.

"What do you see?" She said softly.

"I see the mother of my children, the love of my life." His eyes connected with her in the mirror and she bit her lower lip.

"You still think I'm beautiful."

"Padmé, there is nothing that would stop me from loving you, from thinking you're beautiful." He said, as she turned to face him she gazed at his face, the sharp cheekbones, the piercing blue eyes, the full lips. His forehead rested on hers and she buried her hands in his hair. "You should get some sleep Angel." He said, softly. She made a sound of acknowledgement but didn't move.

She had always been the rational one, the grounded one. But Anakin had always been the devoted one, his sense of duty second only to his love for her. While she had ;once upon a time, been the one worried about their image, he had always been the one to see the value beneath that.

She had always been about image, about what it would _look_ like. Where he had never cared, he had always seen the truth in their feelings. She would love him with grey hair, he would love her with wrinkles, nothing would change.

So why had she been so concerned, so shallow? "I'm sorry." She mumbled and laid her head against his chest, "I've been so vain, so stupid."

"Don't do this Angel. Don't wallow." He said firmly. He pulled back and led her to the bed. "You'll feel better with sleep." She felt the anger lick against her ribs again, but she was swathed in a level of fatigue that was soaked into her very bones. The night sky was growing pale with morning light and the damp air of the morning breeze made the fine curtains dance at their veranda window.

She laid down on the bed, once again unable to get comfortable until his arms wrapped around her and pulled her against him, tucking her small body into his long hard one. He provided something inexplicably necessary for her to fall into sleep.

xXx

"KRIFF!" She shot up as she heard the synchronized wail of her babies, along with the swearing of her husband. The children quieted as she snuck around the corner, the mumbling voices of her handmaiden and husband causing concern.

"Anakin.." Dormé sounded exasperated, "lemon and milk don't mix."

"This batch looks better than the last."

"The last batch was more charred than a fish in the desert."

"Thus, they look better." The next line was muffled but she could barely make out, "-Don't eat it." Dormé peeling laughter warmed her and she slipped into the room kneeling by the children in their cradles. They both were giggling and smiling, babbling with glee at the sight of their mother, and she turned off the monitor. She leaned over and kissed their foreheads, noticing they had both been bathed and changed. _They were busy this morning. _She glanced out across the lake and realised it was likely later morning or early afternoon.

"You looked like you needed sleep." She jumped and saw Anakin covered in batter. "I've been cooking." He smiled, and she giggled. He walked up to embrace her but she jumped back.

"Did you lose?" his eyes were confused as she scooped a lump off of his tunic and stuck it in her mouth, immediately choking on the curdled taste.

"I'm banned from the kitchen." He said, his eyes moping and comical.

"Well, you finally have found something you can't do." She teased, smiling at the bemused look on Dormé's face.

"Can't do yet." Dormé said, "He's getting better. He just needs to remember some things don't mix."

"Like chocolate and potatoes." He chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

"You would try and mix those."

Dormé wiped her hands on the apron around her waist. "Why don't you two go get cleaned up while I ready lunch? I'll watch these two." She flipped the monitor back on and motioned to the infants who were giggling at their father's goofy appearance. They were only a few months, but Anakin would swear they understood everything.

"Thank you." Padmé said and tugged Anakin back to their room. "I missed you when I woke up." She mumbled, and she wiped his cheek clean, kissing the skin beneath the batter.

"I think that was the first night in awhile that we've slept together since arriving."

"I feel so guilty with Dormé watching them-" he shook his head and smiled. She paused in their room until he pulled her into the fresher along with him.

"Don't be. She adores them. She mention that she has nothing to do now that you're not wearing those.. Dresses."

"She cooks." She quipped as she turned the water on in the shower.

"Bless her." He said vehemently, "I would swear that she's the best cook in the galaxy." He chuckled, "but you'd beat me black and blue." He stripped and tossed the filthy tunic and trousers in the corner.

In the lighter moments, she could forget that they were grown up with responsibilities. She could pretend that they were the laughing young couple without a care in the world, but that would be boring, and she wouldn't be able to see the sparkle in his eye as he stretched out his hand to invite her into the shower with him.

He made a half hearted attempt to wash the batter from his hair and face and gave up when he caught her gaze. "I've missed you these past few weeks." He nuzzled the side of her head as he pulled her close and her arms encircled his waist.

"I know. I'm sorry." She said, guilt straining her voice. The water beat down on them from the rain-like shower head and she watched trickles of water raced over his muscles. She smiled and her tongue darted to stop the stream. "Mm better."

"What? Don't like my cooking?" He was attempting to be offended, but she heard the husky rough tone in his voice. Her eyes grew dark as she looked up at him, a coy smile pulling at her lips.

"Let us say that I prefer your-.. Natural taste." She smiled and caught his mouth with her own. Her arms snaked around his neck and his hands lifted her from under her bottom onto the ledge that was cleared of cleaning soaps and bottles with a swipe of his arm.

She let out an embarrassingly loud moan when his hand traced down her chest and stopped at her tender breasts. "They're bigger." She said, looking at him, gauging his reaction.

"Don't care." He said plainly, his hand continuing to outline her body, his fingers trailing over her curves like a pianist tickling the ivories. He found her warm wet center and smiled, "You will always be my Angel." She gasped as she felt his fingers once again find every nerve ending, causing her to cry out and whine in need.

"Anakin-" she felt the delicious hum inside and used her hands in his hair to pull his face to hers. Their lips crashed together and she teased him with her tongue, mimicking what she wanted from other parts of his anatomy.

"So impatient." He mumbled and withdrew his fingers. She nearly cried in frustration until she felt the hardness press against her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she pulled him in, the need a scalding burn, driving every other conscious thought from her mind. Her heels dug into the small of his back and pushed him in deeper, he was everywhere, filling her senses. His natural scent of air just after a thunderstorm, the feeling of his warm pliant skin and the hard muscles beneath it, his harsh breathing against her neck and his lips on her shoulder.

In her sadness, she had forgotten all this, all of him. The part that differed them from others was this connection that only they shared.

She felt the beginning of the end start in her chest and shoot down her spine like a lightning bolt, her eyes rolled back and her legs quivered, pulling him even closer. She felt his groan as her muscles shuddered and clenched around him, milking his own release from him, pulling it out like the bellow that followed.

Minutes later, he slumped to the floor of the shower, she still seated on his lap. They heard a knock and Dormé's voice saying, "Obi Wan just sent message that he's en route. He wishes to visit and wants to give notice that he's coming." Padmé blushed and Anakin chuckled, shouting a confirmation,

"Old man always cramps my style." Anakin quipped and Padmé giggled.

"He won't be here for a few days yet," She gave him a shamelessly seductive grin, "You know, the children are probably napping."

"They are." He said, "I can tell. They seem like they'll be asleep for awhile." She smiled brazenly and started walking from the fresher, exaggerating the sway of her hips.

"Well I'm going to need to get dried off before I get all wet again." She said over her shoulder, and she restrained a smug giggle when he scrambled after her.

xXx

The one thing that never ceased to amaze the old Jedi was how bright the Lake house was. The sun shone bright, but not so that it was painful. He felt like an animal that curled in the sunbeams to warm itself. The brilliance of the flowers seem to sing to him with the joy that was contained within the walls.

The tall dark figure would have been recognizable to him no matter the place or time. He had known the man since he had been a boy and a smile stretched his face as he saw the dark figure appearing to be rocking constantly, swaying back and forth. As he approached he could hear the soft murmur attempting to calm the babe in his arms.

"Anakin." He smiled at the fatigued young father holding the child in his arms. He gazed thoughtfully, beneath the glowing joy he saw the exhaustion in the dark shadows under his eyes and the paleness in his hollow cheeks.

"Obi Wan." Anakin smiled as he greeted his once master and best friend, though it seemed to take every effort to do so.

"How is Padmé."

"Padmé sleeping right now. They were both up all night, so you'll excuse us if we fall asleep mid sentence." Obi Wan continued to bask in the beauty of the Naberrie-Skywalker house.

He heard the whistle of R2 and spied the flash of gold as they arrived at the balcony where Leia was sleeping in her bassinet, dutifully watched by the two droids, Luke was wide awake and gurgling in his father's bouncing arms. "You're happy." He commented.

"They could make me a Master tomorrow, give me the position of Ward of the Council, hey could make Padmé the new Chancellor and it would all pale in comparison to these two." Anakin smiled down at his son and stroked the soft blond down that had sprouted in the four months that Obi Wan had been on Coruscant.

"It cheers me to hear that, my friend." Obi Wan said, looking down at the boy, "May I? I haven't seen my namesake in months."

"Certainly Master." Anakin passed the boy to Obi Wan and smiled as the man who had blushed and stammered as Anakin asked about becoming a Man. The silver streaks in his beard and hair gave light to the fact that his Master had; despite his teasing, truly become an old man.

"I know that look, Anakin, keep an eye on him our he'll take our son back with him." Padmé said from the door. "If you want to go lay down Anakin, I can take over."

"I'm fine, Love" He stood and kissed her cheek, "They've been quiet." He observed the two, they were slightly thinner than he remembers, more quiet and reserved than they had once been, but he still saw the echoing love that enveloped them so completely. None could deny that this moment was meant to be.

"No Jedi mind tricks Anakin Skywalker, I don't want to see our son floating down the hall ever again." Her voice held a warning that made Obi Wan chuckle.

"I wouldn't dream of it love." Luke giggled and cooed in the arms of the old Master, reaching out and tugging a stray auburn lock. "Yes, I forgot to warn you. They have recently decided that hair is a toy." Anakin ran a hand through his own unruly locks, unconsciously, as if a painful or delightful memory made him tuck his own away.

Obi Wan laughed and smiled at the small babe in his arms. The twins were a well of such love that Obi Wan felt disgusted with his mission. He felt the swell of anger he had never known before. "What is it Master?"

He looked up at the man staring at him, his blue eyes pinched in concern. He wordlessly passed the babe back to his mother and exhaled sadly, "Please Anakin, for what I am about to ask I am truly sorry. I am only the messenger."

"They want the children." Anakin said, his fury ripping through him.

"Believe me when I say I did not request this." Anakin stood and left. The crackling anger frightened Obi Wan and he stood to follow him when Padmé shook her head, "Let him cool off. Explain to me." His eyes darted from the hall in which Anakin had disappeared, the black hole of darkness' gravitational pull sang to him, to destroy the evil. But his anger was justified, and Obi Wan sat back down.

"The two of them have off the record levels." Obi Wan explained, "Nearly as high as Anakin."

"Understandable, he is their father." She shrugged. "I would be surprised if they were like me."

"Yes, but there are some on the Council feels that to wait like Anakin has requested will prove.. Dangerous." She gasped and held Luke closer to her. "They fear what happened to Anakin will happen to them."

"He's not dangerous. After everything he's done. After all the pain he's been through, can't they just leave him alone!" she said. Leia awoke at her mother's outrage and started wailing. Luke too started crying, confused by his sister's worry.

"I'm sorry Padmé." Obi Wan said softly, as he looked in on Leia, fussing in her cradle. The act of picking up the child and rocking her gently felt natural until his senses grew cold.

"Put my Daughter down." Anakin's voice was lethal and angry. Time felt as if it had frozen around them.

"That's enough Ani." Padmé said, standing between the two men, Luke still in her arms. "He is here as a friend. He is not the one you're angry at." The tension was thick as he glared at Obi Wan. "Calm down." The tension crackled as the children whimpered, the unease in the room like clenching like a fist squeezing the very air from the room. Obi Wan's hand unconsciously moved to his hip where his Saber was constantly, but was surprised when time continued and Anakin's face relaxed.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "As usual, you are absolutely right my love." Obi Wan took the opportunity to truly look at the young man. "My apologies. I should be able to control myself by now." Anakin bent down and kissed the brow of his son, inhaling the sweet powdery clean scent, washing away his anger and fear.

All the hateful things he had ever said about the older man flashed before him and for a moment he allowed himself a flash of the incredible guilt and shame. "I-"

Obi Wan shook his head, "Your impertinence was maybe not a.. traditional character of a Padawan, it was who you are."

"With a Master like you, who needs enemies."

"Speaking of which.." Obi Wan passed the girl off to her father when her chubby arms reached for him, the bond between father and daughter more knit than a Hoth scarf. "Palpatine has been located."

"Where?" Padmé said, stepping closer to her husband, fear masking her beautiful features.

"Our spies tells us he is on Rori. He still hunts for you Anakin."

He saw the tension wrinkle the young man's face as he cradled Leia against his shoulder. "I will meet him, one day, and remove his head from his shoulders." He shook his head and frowned, "But not now, not yet." His large hands cupped the babes head and she cooed against her father, oblivious to the world around her, she snuggled into his shoulder and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"Anakin. The longer you wait the stronger he gets." Padmé mitered, sitting on the durasteel veranda chair. "And for he being so close.. I don't like it."

"He knows if he were to come here I would slaughter him like an animal. It would be far too easy Padmé," Anakin said calmly, Obi Wan nodding in agreement. "I think he's waiting for me to come to him. He's to cowardly for an out and out attack."

"Sith, what would we do without them." Obi Wan quipped, and Anakin snickers.

"Grow fat and bored until a true challenge faced us." He smirked and stared out across the lake. "I feel him, even now. He feeds off my anger, my hate, and foremost my fear. I do not let him in, but I cannot help that he knows where I am."

So often they forgot how young he was, how impressionable, how naïve, Obi Wan glanced down at the babe in his arms,_ Maybe not that naïve_. "You are still only mortal Anakin. You may be the Chosen One, but you are still only a man." The wise words were echoes of Padmé. "Sometimes I think you forget that. You have remarkable talents, and skills beyond my ken, but you are still flesh and blood."

"I know Master, I know in my head. But my heart has never been one easily convinced or dissuaded."

"I can attest to that." Padmé snickered and smiled to Anakin, "They're both asleep. At the same time." He looked to his daughter and smiled.

"Well, would you look at that. Full moon tonight?"

Obi Wan looked confused from one parent to another as they summoned the droids and gently placed them back in the cradles. Anakin nodded to the room just inside as C3P0 took up post between the two.

Padmé and Anakin crept like assassins into the sitting room not ten feet from where they were. "This is the first time in two weeks that they've both slept, at the same time."

"So I see." Obi Wan stroked his beard. "Why don't you two rest. I need to meditate and the morning breeze on the veranda is pleasant." A flash of fear crossed Anakin's face but he tamed it quickly enough.

"Are you sure Master?" He shot the old man a cheeky grin, "Together they're more of a handful than any cretchling at the Temple."

"Anakin, if I can survive you, I can survive anything." Anakin yawned and the exhaustion came forth in a wave, that which he had seen earlier was but a sample of the true fatigue. He clapped the old man on the back and followed Padmé to the back of the house. For a well needed rest.

Once upon a time, his blood would run hot in his veins at the notion of having Padmé alone for hours. Weeks ago, he would have swept her away in his arms. Now, the only thoughts he was capable of was to put one foot in front of the other and crawl into the bed, spooning behind her. Her nap appeared to have been insufficient as she had fallen back asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, but his mind had fought against his exhaustion until finally surrendering.

He placed a kiss on her temple, pulled her close and fell into a much needed rest, grateful for all in his life.

* * *

So I need to clean up the whole Palpatine mess and then the great epilogue, if I can do it in one chapter (which it looks like I might) They'll be one more then the end. This is a SUPER speedy update cause I miss writing sweet Anakin.. and I really don't want to write that confrontation. .. So yeah, mucho reveiws gets you that final chapter. BRIBERY! BLACKMAIL!.. ect.

I want to my one anonymous reviewer for the idea of Anakin cooking. (With practice I'm sure he'll be fine.) And thanks to ALL my reviewers for their kind words and support. As usual, you are the reason I keep writing this. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: Buckle in, this one's got it all. (I realize I haven't put a disclaimer up in a while, but you know and I know I don't own this. George Lucas isn't this nice.)

xXx

Anakin sat next to Padmé, both curled up on the couch, not an inch of them wasn't touching. It would appear naughty or unclean if it were anyone else, but from his seat across from them, it looked nothing but natural that Anakin's arm would hold her against him, or Padmé's head would rest on his shoulder.

"How long are you free Master?" Anakin asked. It was after dinner and the children were being tended to by Dormé who had returned with the supplies they had sent her for days prior. She had requested to go into the city and listen for whispers of the Imperial Rebellion that rumbled in the dark corners of the city. Padmé knew her planet well having represented it for so long and her network of spies was second to none.

"Only a few days. The temple is exceptionally.. quiet without your explosions."

"Explosions?" Padmé said curiously. She had spent weeks at the Temple while Anakin had been off ending the war, but never had she heard any explosions.

Anakin was red and scowling at his former master and occasional friend. "Please-"

"Now you must tell me." She said emphatically, digging her elbow into Anakin's side.

"Your dear husband has a certain knack for making a bang." Padmé's mind drifted to the wakeup call she received earlier, a slight blush spread across her face as the flash of memories made her smile.

"Indeed he does." Anakin's ear perked and he kissed Padmé's cheek as he left the room. Not a moment after he left she heard a whimpering cry. Shaking her head she rolled his eyes. From the moment she met him he had been perfect at everything. That first terrible week she had been frustrated and angry that he knew exactly how to change a diaper or when they were hungry, his connection to them made her insane with jealously.

But he had a right to them just as much as she did. He had a right to love his children, in the way Anakin loved everything. Far too much and just enough. "It used to drive me insane when he'd do that. Now I just take advantage of the time to relax."

Obi Wan looked at the young mother quizzically. "How so?"

"He.. Their connection through the Force. I don't know how, but they know. The three of them. They are so connected he can tell exactly what they need before they know themselves."

"That will be a useful trait in later days, especially if they are anything like Anakin." He smiled, and an amused look crossed his face. "and I hope they are exactly like him."

"How so?"

"Don't get me wrong, he was a wonderful boy. Kind, attentive to those around him, albeit he always felt a little left out, I believe this was merely his own opinion of being the Chosen One forcing him to keeping to himself. No it's the prankster side I hope they inherit. His uncommon knack for mischief."

Her mind reflected on the various surprises that Anakin had given her. The pranks he had played on her, compromising their privacy. "He always like to live dangerously. I had half feared he would grow bored with stagnation here, but-" she glanced down the hall to see him carrying Leia and smiled. "Now my only fear is that he won't let Leia out in public until she's forty. She ok?"

He nodded, "She's a daddy's girl. The very reason why; if she's a beautiful as you then no boys until she knows how to stick them with a Saber." Anakin chuckled as Padmé blushed.

Obi Wan frowned, "You'll train them yourself."

Anakin nodded, rubbing Leia's back. "Till they are as old as I was. I will not abandon them as I did my mother though. Nine's a good age. Enough imagination to not question the concepts but enough understanding to know how to fall." His former smile fell, "I will never forgive myself for leaving her, but the least I can do is honour her memory by not abandoning them."

"You didn't abandon her Ani," Padmé stood and moved to his side, "She knew you had a greater purpose, so she let you go. I will never understand how she was strong enough to do so, but I thank her every day for it."

His scowl turned dark, "You're pleased that she's gone?" he snapped, Leia fidgeting in his arms. Once again Obi Wan felt the darkness flex and wane as he stared at the tiny woman, but Padmé stood her ground.

"You know that's not what I meant Anakin. I meant I'm glad she was strong enough to let you come with us that day, to be trained. If you had never left you would have remained a distant memory to me and nothing more." The room relaxed as Anakin's face softened.

"I know." He said gently, "I'm sorry. It's.. Him." He looked skyward and his face grew pained. "How do I keep him out Master?" He looked to the older man, "How do I keep him from infecting me? He endangers my family and he's not even on the same planet."

"He's got his hooks into you so deep Ani, is it possible Obi Wan?"

Obi Wan felt his heart break as the younger man pleaded for wisdom. Becoming a Father, a husband had truly been the best thing to ever happen to the wild boy he had been reminiscing about with Padmé not minutes earlier. "Meditation Anakin, you must learn how to quiet your mind."

Anakin groaned and kissed his daughters forehead, "I'm going to lay her back down, I'll be right back." His back stiffened as he left and he turned to Padmé, "Luke's hungry."

She rolled her eyes, "Again? That boy is truly your son."

"Yup." A proud grin spread across his face, "Sleeps like a wookie and eats like one too. That's m'boy."

"Obi Wan, can I go to the Jedi Temple and demand a new husband." They heard Luke start to whimper and cry, Padmé smiled as her husband's words proved right.

"Sorry, no return policy. He's one of a kind." She rolled her eyes and took Leia from his arms, walking down to the nursery.

Obi Wan nodded to the Veranda, "Too old to learn something from your Master?"

"I'm not the old one." He smirked, but he nodded, "Please, help me." They walked out into the sun and sat facing one another.

"Your problem Anakin is your mind is too full, you never still yourself to find calm." Obi Wan said, his voice assuming that of the Teacher. Anakin felt like the little boy who had sat with the very same man as he tried to teach Anakin ten years of Padawan training in a year. He had no time to learn everything, the fear made his heart begin to race.

"Stop thinking."

"I can't."

Obi Wan sighed, "Yes you can, you just won't. Think not of anything but this place." His voice softened once more, "Hear the birds in the trees? Count their voices. The wind in the trees, feel it graze the leaves. Think nothing but calm." He sat focusing hard on trying to accomplish this one task. Every Jedi could easily do this, so why couldn't he. He strained until he felt a break of calm washing him clean. Padmé had entered the next room.

He tried a different tactic, one that had worked years earlier. He immersed himself in her very essence. The love she had for him, for their children, the web grew as he felt himself settle as he saw all the people she loved in her life. Dormé watching the children, Obi Wan for his kindness and ever present aura of wisdom. Her parents, her sister, her nieces. Her very world that she had represented for so long. The web yawned onwards as he compared it to his own ball of love. Her, the children, Obi Wan. It was small. His world was minuscule compared to hers, and yet she enveloped him into her web easily, her ability to love was her superpower. She loved with unashamed fever that it mattered not to her that he was a Jedi, that their relationship had been doomed. She had held on and clung to the knot that tied his world to hers.

He found peace in that thought. His heart settled and he focused on its steady pace, sinking into his mind.

xXx

At some point he had dozed off and felt stiff. Standing he shook his limbs loose, the bright moon above smiling down at him as he felt his soul was once again his own. The darkness wasn't gone for good, but he had learned how to run it off.

His nose twitched as he sensed what had disturbed him. Something was off. He sat up and reached out, finding both his children and Padmé in the force he found they were all sleeping, and reaching further he found both Dormé and Obi Wan asleep as well. He padded out, patting his hip, ensuring his lightsaber was in its place. He wandered into the nursery and smiled at the cherubs in their cribs.

He loved his children so intensely it was painful. He couldn't describe how he could love three separate beings more than anything. The vastness of his devotion was larger than the Force and staring at them, he couldn't help but feel incredibly joyous.

Luke was cuddled to the stuffed Wookie that Dormé had found in the village, and the boy had taken an instant shine to the toy. Leia snuffled and Anakin tucked the soft cream blanket back around her, kissing her chubby cheek.

The tingle in the back of his mind pulled him out of his reverie and he continued to look around.

"Anakin?" he jumped and ignited his lightsaber, coming face to face with Obi Wan.

"I-.. Something felt-.." Obi Wan said softly.

"Off?" He nodded, "I felt it too."

"Shall we?" He motioned to the door, but Anakin shook his head.

"I'm staying here." He said, looking at his children. "You check the veranda's, I'll sweep the interior." Obi Wan nodded and they started out to separate when they both felt the additional presence. Foreign and strange presence's.

They jogged to the main room, the two assassins were decked out in notable Sith armor and each carrying double blood red sabers. "Die Jedi." The tallest one spat. They shared a look and nodded, the objective understood. Protect them, all of them, to any means.

Anakin flipped over the sofa and engaged the one who had spoken, his skills no way grown out of form with disuse, his aggressive style out pacing his opponent, while being good, was no match for the Chosen One. Obi Wan gauged his challenger and exploited the weakness of his blind right side. Anakin never stopped to assess, he merely dove into battle and assumed he would eventually over power them.

The two Jedi had fought together for so long they knew instinctively the other's next move, and as the flitted around, their skills overwhelmed the assassins who attempted to flee. In a last ditch effort, Anakin tossed his lightsaber, blocking their retreat with the fallen beam from overhead. The turned and were face to face with a blue and green Lightsaber along with two very angry Jedi. "Who sent you." The men remained stony faced and stared down their victors.

"That was a redundant question Master." Anakin spat. "Palpatine is nothing if not charming." They looked at him attempting to hide their fear. "I don't need to read your minds, your weak attempt to shield yourselves is pathetic." Obi Wan shot Anakin a glance.

"Calm." They looked to the shorter of the two, angered at their appreciation, for they were sure had it just been the one, they would have been dead long ago. "Tell us what was your objective?"

They looked at one another and they were just about to reply scathingly when the coo of a beautiful creature appeared. "Ani?"

"Go back to bed." He barked, "Now Padmé. I'll explain later." She ignored his words and a large mallet appeared from behind her. He heard her gasp at the evil looking men with Obi Wan and Anakin's lightsabers pressed against their throats.

"They're here for the children aren't they." She said, and they both paled. The woman wasn't force sensitive, and from their instructions, she was only a stiff and stuffy politician. They had been warned for her protector, but the great man had told them there would only be one.

He lied. "It seems you hit the nail on its proverbial head Padmé."

"So what do we do with them Master?" Anakin said, suddenly conscious of his actions with Padmé watching.

"They are subdued." He cautioned, "they are no longer a threat."

"I guarantee you that will be no longer as soon as we release them. We could arrest them." Anakin and Obi Wan exchanged glances and grunts, Anakin's anger rising as Obi Wan tried to calm the man.

"Send them back to their Master." Padmé said. "Isn't that the mercenaries prayer?" Anakin's face stretched into an evil glare.

"My love you are brilliant." He forced his mind on the two and shortly thereafter they were both asleep. "We have a few minutes. Padmé go back to the nursery, bar the door, I'll knock when it's safe."

"Anakin I'm-"

"Go-" he barked, "End of discussion." She glared, but acknowledged he was probably right. "I'm going to go find their ship, keep an eye on them." He made short work of hunting down the small craft and after 'assisting' their 'guests' onto it and some rigging that was nothing short of genius, Anakin and Obi Wan sent the two unconscious assassins back to Rori. Attempting to deviate from their course would only speed the ship up.

"He's getting bolder."

"That was not a confrontation." Obi Wan said sagely, "It was a test."

"Of them, or of me?"

"Both." Obi Wan stroked his beard. "Testing them against the Chosen One, what better test? And as for you.."

"He's still hoping I'll fall." Anakin looked across the lake, seeing the thunderclouds in the distance, "Problem is, I have so much more to lose now. I have so much further to fall."

"Indeed. Don't forget about them Anakin. The darkness does not know love, you do."

"I know Master." They fell silent for a few moments, Anakin's eyes picking the ship out of the sky. "I'm sorry your respite was more.. exciting then you had originally planned."

"Never a dull moment with you." Obi Wan turned and clapped Anakin on the shoulder, "I'm going to walk around, make sure they didn't leave any bugs or other surprises, go to Padmé, I'm sure if she not terrified, she's in a right rage."

Anakin shuddered in acknowledgement and headed towards the nursery. Sensing his children were still asleep he sighed and opened the door with the Force. He knocked a rhythm while opening the door, "Padmé?" His reflexes were slowed due to fatigue and he barely caught the wild haymaker as she threw the mallet at his head.

"ANI!" She gushed, "I'm sorry." He chuckled and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't be."

"You always say anything can be a weapon."

"Where did you find a mallet?"

"Don't ask." She said and he kissed her forehead. Leia's brown eyes flew open and she looked around, seeing both her parents present, she cooed and reached for her father. His daughter was a true Daddy's girl and it made Padmé giggle inside. _The poor boy that wants to date her will have to duel to the death_ their conversation from earlier causing her to break out in a weak smile. Anakin broke away from her and scooped her up, holding her close, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. He was the very image of a Father, concern and fatigue wrapped up in adoration and love.

It broke her heart to think of the evil man on their very moon, and what he would do, what he would have done to this. Anakin with Sith Yellow eyes sprung tears to her eyes. "Love?" He turned around and both daughter and father looked at her. She was floored by the look of love on their faces.

"I'm fine, just-.. Going down paths I shouldn't. She's fine, she needs to learn how to settle herself Ani."

"I know, but-.." He smiled as he placed her back in her crib, "I don't want to."

"I know Ani." She grabbed his hand and tugged him, "Come on, it's been a rough night. You need to get some sleep. You looked so peaceful out front I didn't want to bother you."

They reached their room and he pulled her flush against his chest, "You have permission to bother me _whenever_ you like." He mumbled, pressing his lips against her neck, "But no mallets." He removed the thing from her hand and it floated to her bedside.

As their clothes fell away, he once again sought the web of love, the bond becoming a great ball of explosive heat, no longer a thread that joined them. They were one soul with two bodies. She clawed at the tunic and trousers as he backed to the bed, kicking off the pants as she pulled the top over his head. The back of his knees collided with the bed and he sat down abruptly.

She straddled his hips and ground her bottom against him, causing him to groan. "Tease." He lay a trail of kisses from her ear down her neck, nipping her shoulder gently. His hands explored her body, his gratefulness for the new flesh hand rose as he once again could feel the softness of her back with it, the smooth skin. "Still so soft, smooth." She smiled as the memory crossed her mind. Their first kiss on that sunny day.

Three years later, the galaxy is still a mess, but something's did change. She got to keep him. Despite all her fears, all her worry, it worked out. Just like he had promised her. It was the one thing she was glad she was wrong about, all those years ago telling him their love would be dangerous. She smiled down at him and dropped a sweet kiss on his nose. Grabbing his hands with her own, she sunk on the piercing hardness, "If this is a dream, I never want to wake up." She whispered in his ear.

"This is far too good to be a dream." He said, "This is heaven." He groaned as she began to move, his extended meditation giving him renewed vigor. He stood and leaned her against the wall, thrusting into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her eyes flew open as they stared at each other. The moment was as binding as their first and as loving as their last would be.

It had taken shedding everything he held dear to realise their was beauty in imperfection. It was in the cracks of the flaws that her true colours shone through. Anyone can love a pretty face, but it was her snapping with and her eyes that let him get away with nothing that grounded him.

His hands cupped her bottom and held her close as he drove into her, her legs locked around his waist and meeting his every thrust with one of her own.

He was arrogant, coarse and had a twisted sense of humour, but she knew he would go to any means to prove how great his love was. Not that he needed to. She knew, as he did. Words were meaningless. After three years, she doubted so much, but never his love for her, nor her love for him. It was as permanent as the galaxy itself.

The wave crashed over her, surprising her in its sudden intensity. She begin to cry out and he clamped his mouth on her. He continued to meet her with the same vigor while she rode out the swelling sensations, her entire body tingling.

She had just come down from the first climax when he shifted slightly and she felt the build once more, this one more forceful more powerful. She felt the lightning strike with every thrust. A promise, an oath never to stop loving her. It ripped through her chest and her heart hammered against her ribcage.

He was going insane with need, he clamped his mouth on her neck and feasted on the tender flesh. His lungs couldn't expand quick enough, could fill deep enough. Her legs loosened and he took the hint as he sunk into the chair just to his side. It's wide upholstered seat encased them and she feasted on his mouth as she found her foot and began gyrating on him.

His hands on her waist followed her movements as he felt the beginnings of her fluttering around him, there would be no muffling these noises. Her head fell back as she let his hands at hips continue to move her, she couldn't think, but she could feel his pulsating and solid length continue to drive into her. "Padmé." He groaned, the damp forehead was rested on her shoulder as she began to fall from the pinnacle. She could see the quivering muscles and smiled, taking matters into her own hands.

She threaded her fingers through his and restrained his hands behind her back. She smiled and kissed his cheek as she rose till only the head remained inside of her. His groan echoed around the room as she slammed down, and repeated, pausing at each end to mash her mouth against his and fight for control. Which he lost quickly. The roar reverberated around the room as his hips met her while he fill her with the warm liquid. He slumped, heaving, his eyelids heavy and the smile stretched across his face was one of utter satisfaction.

They sat they, entwined and he called the thin sheet to his hand and wrapped it around her shoulders, threading his fingers through her sweaty locks. His lips grazed her temple and he dropped a kiss in her hair.

"Don't leave me." She said softly, his heart aching at the sight of his beautiful wife wrapped around him. During the day she was far stronger than he. She was brave and fearless, but in the cover of the dark of the night she buried her head under his chin and let him hold her tightly, never to let go.

"Never." He whispered, "As long as suns rise and moons fall, I will love you and our children." He felt the damp of her tears and summoned enough strength to move them from the whining chair to the expansive bed. He had slept sitting once that night, and that would be enough of that, preferring to stretch out on the long bed.

Minutes before, she had been a creature of pure sensuality, her sexual appetite, but that only lasted so long. Very quickly she became a wife that needed her husband. She needed his strong arms to wrap around her and assure her that she would be safe, that he would never let any harm befall their family.

During the bright day, she shone like a star and could defend her own to the brink of death. But he had always danced in the darkness. The black of night was his friend and ally, and in his realm of night, he tucked her into his side and they fell asleep together, his arms comforting her that he would protect her through the night as long as she protected him through the day.

xXx

Anakin was glancing over the choppy water as the wind blustered around them, while Obi Wan gave him an imploring look. "We need to end this Anakin."

"Not yet." He murmured, sighing with exasperation.

"What are you waiting for?" Obi Wan asked, as they sat in the Sun, Padmé and Dormé each carrying a child as they bat at the butterflies that fluttered around the blooming roses.

"I-.. I'm not waiting for anything. He's on Rori, we know that. He's harmless there."

"He is not harmless, or do you not remember last night. He's Sith. You're the Chosen One Anakin, it's your duty to-"

"I know what my duty is," Anakin barked at his once Master. "My duty is to be the best Father I can to those children." His hand slammed on the table making both their mugs jump. "My _duty_ is to protect them."

"Anakin-.. Calm yourself." Obi Wan said gently. Anakin sat back and inhaled a deep breath.

He was quiet for a long time, and stared down at his hands that were folded in his lap. "You would have me leave my family." He said quietly. "You would have me abandon them to fulfill a mandate the Jedi deemed more important than them." He looked across the patio and Padmé smiled at him, Luke's little arm flailing back and forth as he waved as his father.

"They may, but I would have you make a safe Galaxy for them to grow up in. Peace may not be permanent, but you wouldn't have to fear anymore, for them, for her." Obi Wan saw the resolve weakening.

"What would you have me do?" Anakin sighed in defeat. "How do I do this."

"I have a plan." Obi Wan said gently. "We leave in two days."

* * *

**_AN: (I used music of Break On Through by the Doors and words of Ev'ry Time we Say Goodbye as covered by Annie Lennox for this one, I advise you listen to both, to understand.)_**

* * *

The days had passed quickly the moon rose as Obi Wan nodded to Anakin that it was finally time. Anakin returned to the bedroom where Padmé was powdering her nose. She stood and understood immediately by the look in his eyes.

"We have ten minutes." He said as she looked at him, her brown eyes dilating with need. His tunic was already on the floor and his pants followed quickly. She pulled the quick knot and her dress fluttered around her body. She jumped into his arms and they fell to the bed. They wasted no time, his mouth feasted on her neck as her legs spread, accepting the hard column of flesh.

They took no time to find their pace and quickly he brought her to the edge of the abyss. She clenched down on him, and pulled his face down to hers to give him a punishing kiss. Their lips fought as ferociously as their lower bodies. She knew he didn't like hard and fast, but she also knew, in that moment, it didn't matter. He nipped at her lower lip and she pulled the blond curls as his hand pinched her nipple, and he palmed the mound of flesh, his hand sliding down her ribs pulling her leg up and hitching it higher around his waist and he sunk further into her scorching wet heat.

She clawed at his neck and back as he supported himself with one arm and teased the hard bud with the thumb of his other hand. Her back arched high and he nuzzled the sweaty lock of hair that had plastered itself to her neck. "Now," he growled, "Now Padmé." As he spoke she felt him shift and graze the spot inside that only he knew. The spot that cause the light to flash before her eyes as Anakin's roar was muffled as his mouth clamped on her shoulder, she bit her lip to quiet her own scream.

"Ten minutes." He scoffed, his breathing heavy. He sounded like he had just fought a week long battle rather than a ten minute lovemaking session. "Try eight with time to spare."

"Such a people pleaser." She chuckled, panting. "So impressive."

"I'm a Padmé pleaser." He kissed her nose as they stayed staring at one another. Two minutes must have elapsed because he groaned, "I have to go." But he didn't move.

"I know. Be safe." She hugged him with her entire body. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his back, her head buried in his shoulder. "If you don't come back-"

"The Jedi will keep you and the children safe, you remember your promise." He rested his heavy body on her smaller one, memorizing the feeling of her body. Buried to the hilt inside of her, her arms wrapped around him, her warm breath on his bare chest. "I'll be back." He said, praying the oath would come true. He rose gently as the connection, both physical and emotion snapped. She held in the tears while he dressed, the scenario far too familiar to the days when he had still been a Padawan and their tryst's were few and far between and always too short.

"I love you." She whispered in the dark.

"I love you. Forever and for always." He whispered back. She let the hot tears roll down her face as soon as she heard the door snapped closed.

Obi Wan found him three minutes later in the nursery. "It's time Anakin." He was staring at the two babies, their eyes accusing him of abandoning him. He had sworn he would never abandon them, and here he was leaving.

"I know." He said softly. The two reached for their father and he scooped them up and held them close. He knew they didn't understand what he was doing, only that he was sad and he was leaving. He held them close for a short moment, their powdery scent filling the final recessives of his mind. He had topped up his soul on all the love it could hold, he would use it against the Darkness. It was strong, but he feared it wouldn't be strong enough, that he wouldn't be strong enough.

No. He had to be strong enough, as her brown eyes and his blue eyes looked back at him. If he wasn't strong enough they wouldn't be safe, they would never be safe again.

He had to win. There was no other option.

xXx

Anakin leapt down to the ground, the soil beneath his feet not making a sound as he waved to the droid behind him. "Stay with the ship R2." The astro droid spurted an explicative but stood his ground. He could feel the darkness shroud the jungle expanse and he took in his surroundings.

He didn't have to walk far until he stared down the withered old man who stood at the foot of what appeared to be the remains of a monastery.

"Skywalker." He heard the hiss, "You came."

"You don't escape this time." Anakin said, "I was benevolent last time. This time you die." Anakin steeled himself as he saw a large body encased in black move to Palpatine's right. A new apprentice.

"You are so sure of yourself Jedi?" The old man snarled, the young creature beside him rolled his head and growled under the cowl. Anakin wasn't sure if the thing was man or beast, but he quickly recalculated his method. He had trained how to combat two on one, but two Sith would be a challenge. "Two Sith against a Jedi. I do hope you said your final goodbyes to that whore of a wife and your brats."

He clenched his fists, the rage rolling over him in wave after rage. His muscles quivered, ready to attack. _Not Yet._"You have much anger inside you Skywalker. Join me. Such _talent_.. t'would be a utter shame to dispose of_._"

Anakin felt the jab and remained stony. The golden love swelled and danced inside him, it burnt the infecting darkness and the evil stooped on its haunches, waiting for an opening. His lightsaber was drawn and ready. "I would rather die."

"So be it. Anakin, may I introduce Darth Uxmal. My new apprentice." The hood fell back and Anakin saw the scarred face of the man.

"The great Anakin Skywalker." He hissed, his voice so similar to his Master "I will take great pleasure in killing you."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Anakin heard from behind him. Obi Wan emerged beside him and glanced at Windu, who appeared calm and collected. Half the council had come with his Master. All to support him. "Can't have you taking all the fun." He said, a dark smirk on his face.

Anakin whipped his head around and smiled as he saw the former Chancellor pale. "Two Sith, one Jedi, a challenge maybe. Four Jedi, two Sith, now this is merely going to be a slaughter."

"It is of no consequence, you are no match." Anakin looked to Obi Wan and nodded. Four lightsabers ignited at once and Anakin felt the fear race through the younger Sith.

"RABBIT." He yelled as the apprentice flew from his spot. He was cornered by Shaak Ti and Windu and he glanced to the Sith Lord, but Palpatine was only focused on Anakin. The red blade in his hand was pointed to the ground and he appeared calm and collected. Like a snake waiting to strike.

Anakin and Obi Wan circled the aged man. "Anakin, you know you would be more powerful with me." The words were a caress against the flame in his heart. The beast inside that had since changed sides and was not an ominous being but a luminescent creature of pure love.

"Maybe so. But I don't need more power."

"You kill me and your path to the dark side will begin." Anakin glanced at Obi Wan, hiding his nerves well. The older Jedi shook his head and nodded encouragingly to Anakin.

"I kill you, the only thing that happens is I go home to my wife." He spat as he swung at his once friend, but he reacted quickly and the blue blade met red. "I kill you- and I end the Sith."

"They're-will-ALWAYS be Sith." Palpatine grunted as Anakin flexed his muscled. The tight bands of his arms and shoulder fluttered, grateful to once again happy to be used.

"We will eradicate them, like we always do." Anakin and Obi Wan paid no attention to the battle behind them, trusting that the other two were holding their own. Uxmal was talented, but grossly outmatched by the two battle-hardened Jedi. "I will remain a Jedi. Your words are useless."

"I doubt that."

"Then let my blade persuade you." Anakin swung again, concerned to find strength behind the block. The old man had been feigning, fear rippling in the golden beast's armor. They clashed and Anakin and Obi Wan parried with the old man. Anakin quickly realised that, while he had strength and skill, he had no stamina. So he did something he had always thought beneath him.

He pulled back. He let the man attack him again and again and again. Obi Wan looked at him curiously as the fight drifted away from him and focused on Anakin and the Chancellor.

Obi Wan glanced over and saw Windu and Shaak Ti had compromised Uxmal who appeared terrified. "MASTER!" the weak thing cried but was ignored as the smile that stretched across Palpatine's face grew insane. The voice was quickly silenced when Uxmal's gut was pierced with the purple blade, he choked on the bubbling blood quickly slumped over.

"You're a pitiful creature, Skywalker." Palpatine smirked, panting slightly. "If you are supposed to be all the Jedi has to offer they will be simple to exterminate. I had hoped you would do that task, but your love is your weakness." He continued to wail on Anakin's blade, Anakin's fancy footwork keeping him a safe distance away. The exhausted appearance fooling all present.

Anakin wasn't tired, he wasn't even winded, but he let the fatigue only a new father would know show through. The weary face and the beaten soul appeased the Would-Be Emperor. "You are weak." He gushed, the insane seeping through, "You are pathetic."

Anakin slumped to the ground, in a show of defeat. Shaak Ti smiled her animalistic grin and held Obi Wan back, "He must do it. He will." Obi Wan's fear flashed before him. He saw the young man's tenure as a Jedi flash before him, the nine year old boy to gentle husband and father, to the weary and beaten man before him. _Up, get up, Anakin._

Anakin heard the words but ignored them. He controlled the explosive feeling within himself. The golden web coiled and rolled until it was a humming ball of power, _timing is everything Anakin, your weapon may be your life, but your head will only remained attached to your body if you use it correctly._ He owed Kenobi so much. "Do you yield, Skywalker. Do you cede to the Sith? Indulge your anger, your hate, join me."

"No. _This_ Jedi shall not know anger, nor hatred. Only Love." The wheezing man was startled when Anakin rolled away and exploded into motion. His blade whizzing at a furious speed, it took every ounce of skill Palpatine had to deflect the glowing Chosen One. He had become a blinding beacon of light, the outpouring of love like a geyser that had erupted with scalding steam. The energy fed into the muscles which were delighted with the exercise. He flitted around the old man. The sizzle of the blue lightsaber landing hit after hit made the air buzz with anticipation. All reservations Windu once had about Anakin were gone as he saw the Child of the Force dance, the lightsaber mere an extension of his hand.

Palpatine grew tired of being outmatched when he let the saber drop and he unleashed the dark Sith lightning on the younger man, unaware that he would merely open his palm and absorb it. Fear struck the ancient creature as Anakin leapt to him and his blade rested a hairsbreadth about his shoulder.

"You know why the Jedi fear me?" he taunted, "They fear me because I don't need the Dark side to be powerful. I already am powerful, and yet there is one who is more powerful than me." The yellow eyes glistened with fear and unadulterated rage. "Padmé rules my heart, that makes her more powerful than me. The only thing to break me would be her. Your words would forever be useless." He sighed, "I thought you should know before you die. Had you turned her against me, I would have fallen so far, but with her by my side I am strong." The blade whizzed through the air, and the four Jedi saw the end of the war with the Would-Be-Emperor's head falling to the ground, rolling away from the decapitated body.

xXx

Anakin was quiet on the ride back to the planet. Obi Wan had volunteered to fly the fighter back down when Windu offered a place on the shuttle. Flying was second nature to Anakin, but after everything he had done, he didn't want to do anything but crawl into the large bed with Padmé and sleep for a couple years. Images from the fight began to cross his mind and he glanced around, trying to find something to distract him.

"Yoda's with Padmé." Shaak Ti said quietly. "That's why we're returning to the planet." Anakin nodded in understanding, but fear once again clenched at his heart. They still wanted the babies, that had been Obi Wan's purpose. Anakin had always been good at denial, but this was not something he could deny any longer. He worried the ring he had forgotten to remove, had forgotten about in general. It had become a part of him, the warm golden metal was as much an embodiment of their love as their words. Both needless and yet so meaningful.

Anakin had braved the council, had defied them, had proved himself against all the odds. He had remained in the light, or at least in the grey. The fallen angel, she had once called him. Not accepted into the light, but still a warrior for the good. Always for the good. That was wrong he fought for the good no more than he fought for himself. He only raised his blade for her. She and their children had been endangered, and he had killed the man responsible. He would like to think that in any end that may have come, he would protect them, with any means possible.

They landed a short time later and Anakin was the first from the craft, racing across the meadow and leaping through the tall grass as he vaulted himself over the ledge of the veranda, ignoring the stairs.

Padmé emerged, Yoda hobbling out behind her. She was racing to him and he bent at the last moment and scooped her up high, holding her close. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his and he let the weak smile grow on his face. "I knew you could do it Ani." She whispered.

"I love you Padmé. I love you. I love you so much." He said the words freely, peppering her face with kisses. They ignored the ancient Jedi until the other four appeared behind them. Padmé slid down Anakin's front and he wrapped his arms around her, not letting her from his steel grip. "The babies?"

"Quite perturbed, but they'll be fine." She glanced down at Yoda, "Won't they Master Yoda?"

"Indeed. Bright they're future is, Like they're father, they will be."

Anakin loosened his grip on Padmé and sunk to his knees before the wizened Master. His mind finally catching up to him, "Please," he croaked, "Please don't take them from me." Tears flooded his face and he looked the small green Jedi square in the eye.

The two stared each other down for a long time, the air crackled with tension. Anakin's eyes were wet with tears that flowed freely, and he wept before Yoda. "I need them, I need them to know I love them." He said brokenly, "I can't let them know the same pain as I did. The cycle must end."

Yoda nodded, as if hearing the words he had been waiting for. "Remarkable your children are." He said, "Yet far too like their Father for the Jedi, they are. Taste their air, I have. Change I had sampled." Yoda looked around the serene veranda, the trellis of roses covered them from the sun. Like Anakin would for his children, Yoda sensed that the young man would always protect his younglings from the impossible heat, the danger of Anakin Skywalker would end with his next words.

"Stay with you, they will. When ready they are, to us you will bring them." Anakin sighed and nodded, it was better than the alternative. "Another matter, attending to, is necessary."

"What matter." Obi Wan said, glancing from Windu to Shaak Ti.

Windu nodded as did Shaak Ti and Yoda chuckled, "For nearly nine hundred years, upon the council I have sat. Never has a Jedi been as terrible as you." Anakin's was taken aback with surprise at the direction of his words.

"Reckless, irresponsible you are, violate the kitchens with your prototypes you do." Yoda banged his walking stick, a smile stretching across the withered face, He stole a glance to Padmé, understanding falling upon him. _They're taking away my knighthood. _He realised, _my purpose is done._

"But-" Yoda continued, interrupting Anakin's thoughts. "Unpunished, goes no great deed." Yoda drew his saber, the yellow blade was acknowledge by the air with the very esteem the present Jedi gave its owner, "Proven yourself, time and time again. This final task for you, not easy. Faced not only evil, but the evil within. For that, the rank of Jedi Master. I give you."

As he spoke the words, Anakin felt the very skin of the world shiver. For a moment he felt nothing, notice nothing but Yoda's lightsaber hovering above each shoulder. When everything rushed back the first thing he heard was Padmé weep behind him, then the water trickle over the rocks, the bird in the air. Life resumed like it had not been altered forever. Engrained in his very body was now the blood of a Jedi Master.

"Rise Master Anakin Skywalker." He stood, his knee's quivering beneath him. "A wise Master you will be. Teach the new Jedi, you will, the dangers of the Darkness." Anakin bowed, speechless and stunned. He had been prepared to hand over the last Lightsaber he had intended to own, and here he was being told he would never have to part with it again.

"Th-.. Thank.. Thank you." He said, "When?"

"A decision was made, prior to our leaving." Windu said, the miniscule smirk that tugged at his cheeks was the equivalent to a beaming grin on Anakin's. "Should you serve your purpose, you would receive the seat you've coveted since arriving. Should you have not had succeeded, we would mourn our failure of you. You are a true Jedi, Master Skywalker." Windu said gently.

Anakin was still stunned when a warm body pressed against his side, her lips pressed against the tender skin in front of his ear. "Congratulations.. Master Skywalker. So proud of you.."

The weary Jedi remained for a few more minutes, Obi Wan upset he had been left out, "Would you have been able to keep it from him?" Shaak Ti said teasingly. Obi Wan collected his rucksack and gathered with the other Masters, Padmé watched the Jedi from a distance, amused at the sight of Anakin bowing to them, and they to he, and again.

They didn't know what to do with each other. "And he thinks' senator's are odd." She muttered.

The three older Jedi left as Obi Wan and Anakin exchanged words. Anakin shook his hand and Obi Wan clapped him on the back. The older Jedi nodded a courtly bow to Padmé from where she was standing in the corner and she gave him a finger wave making a note to call him more often.

Anakin saw the four off and then turned to his wife. "It's over." Were the first and last words he said as she kissed him with the deep undying love that she possessed for him. Her arms wrapped around his back and he pulled her tight to him. She knew that their life would never be dull and yet, she couldn't be happier.

He pulled back and cupped her cheek, "Five minutes." He panted. He had fought for nearly an hour against the Sith and barely been winded, but three minutes kissing Padmé and he felt like he had run the circumference of Naboo.

"You're good Anakin, but you're not that good." She giggled and he shook his head.

"I want five minutes to see the children, then I'm locking us in the bedroom for a full day."

"You think you can last a full day?"

"I want a full day with my family. Right now, you are 50% of my family." His smile turned devilish, "and that number is _growing rapidly_ the more you look at me like that." She smiled and stepped back.

"300." She said. "299, 298…" he smiled, pecked her cheek and lit into the house towards the nursery. His soul swelled when he saw both the children awake and gurgling at him. The five month olds smiled at their father, the rush to his head filled him with joy.

He had been offered the post of Master. He didn't have to take it. His own words had been that nothing could top the feeling of his love he felt for his wife and children. He now knew that he had spoken the truth. He still felt the warm sizzle of the Lightsaber as it hovered about his shoulders, the honour that filled him as Yoda had dubbed him Master.

But it paled looking at them.

"236, 235.." he heard as she walked past and he smiled, scooping Luke up in one arm and Leia in the other. He nuzzled them and chuckled as they pulled on his hair. They're patter with one another was a language of the heavens as they told him a tale of woe in words that would never be words. He closed his eyes and hugged them close, inhaling the clean scent. Luke's face was serious, but he didn't cry, whereas Leia's was joyous at being in her father's arms once more. The two were as contrast from each other as white and black, like their parents, yet he knew that he would love them through anything. There was nothing the universe could throw at him to make him stop loving them.

"92, 91, 90" the _thump_ of the door alerted him and he placed them back in their cribs. Luke going down easily whereas Leia clung to her Father. He held her close and recalled her red blotchy face as an irate newborn wailing in outrage at being removed from her parents. Five months since that terrifying day had lapsed and here he was staring into her irate face once more.

"Ssh, Leia. Daddy's here. I'm never going anywhere, every again. One day you will grow up into a beautiful young woman, you will grow into your mother's big brown eyes and her brown hair that shimmers in the light. You will grow up and leave me. Someday a boy will come to me and tell me he is a man when he asks to marry you. But I'm never going anywhere. I love you my Leia." He kissed her brow, the words soothed her. He saw Dormé enter and she beamed at him. "My little girl." She smiled at him, as if she had understood every word.

"20,19,18..." echoed from down the hall. He set her down and kissed her chubby cheek, and he dropped a kiss on the crown of his son's head. He whispered the tatoo blessing his mother had whispered over him every night and he glided down the hall to where his wife was waiting.

Life. Life was happening. And it was all so wonderful. No more death, no more sadness, no more sorrow. No more darkness. No more pain.

The door opened and he smiled at the sight of the black lacy negligee she was wearing, as she laid on her side, her head propped up with her hand. "You were almost late."

Ok.. A little pain. "Apologies… Angel."

* * *

Ok, here it is. The last Chapter. I do have an epilogue in the works but I don't know when I'll be posting it. This was a nightmare to write. Literally, I kept having nightmares about posting this and everyone hating it, that you were all angry about how I ended it and I would be forever bolted to this chair to write this story, over and over.

I know, I'm strange. But I'm ok with that.

I want to thank every single person who reviewed. To Angie, and Holly Eddy who gave their deep insights every single chapter- I re read your reviews over and over to bolster my spirits that I am actually doing something right. To those who told me I really understood these two, you too understand them for acknowledging my writing. I love you all and I am honoured that you felt this story was worth finishing, and although I have lost so much sleep over this thing, I'm so proud of this baby.

I started writing this because I was looking for this story written by someone far better than I. I'm glad you all thought me worthy to tell this tale.

Happy Reading- S.W.L


	11. Epilogue Part I

You guys are getting two epilogues because I had two ideas and couldn't decide which one I liked better. You're welcome. Thank you for all who reviews, Alerted, Favourite, Recommended this story. I love you all!

* * *

When Luke and Leia had turned a year old, they returned to Coruscant. Padmé had been asked to stand as Speaker of the Senate under the new Chancellor Organa, but had discreetly declined. Favoring to return to her lowly position of Senator for the time being.

Anakin had taken to his new role of teacher with such vigor, that she couldn't believe that he was still the same man who sneered at the thought of taking a Padawan. He would teach at the Temple in the afternoons, and the rest of the time he would spend teaching Luke and Leia the ways of the Force. At three years old, they were every bit the children Obi Wan had once wished for Anakin. Leia was as stubborn as her father and equally volatile, where Luke was a calm collect pool of clarity, unless Leia stole his stuffed Wookie and then he became a rage monster of angry words and fists.

Far too many times Anakin sighed and looked to his Master, asking for forgiveness. The wise Jedi would merely smile with a bemused look and the two would separate the children and give them a lesson of anger. Obi Wan Kenobi visited almost daily, but never unannounced. A fact that she was praying she would never have to explain to her children.

It was the eve of their sixth anniversary that she stared at the beeping machine with a beaming smile. Praying that Anakin would remain obtuse, she knew she couldn't keep it from him forever, but just enough to surprise him.

"Positive." It said mechanically.

oOo

Her second pregnancy had been much easier and the depression she had experienced with the twins hadn't appeared with their newest daughter, unlike the utter fatigue that had. She had fallen asleep in her Senate pod far too many times and was grateful for the heavy accoutrements that had hid the face from her fellow delegates when Dormé would poke her awake when it came time to vote. But time passed, far too quickly and she mourned the time spent cuddling with her baby in the morning light, the look of awe in Anakin's face as she fed the infant. It all ends in time.

Five years had passed and as such had come the time that she and Anakin had bravely waved to the twins as they cleared the great stone arches, both teary eyed as any parent on their children's first day of school. Their own sadness doubled at the doubling of their children they saw off. Anakin carried his four year old daughter who was still confused as to why her older siblings wouldn't be at the large apartment anymore to play with her all day. The little girl clung to her Father, comforted by his steady presence in her life.

Days passed and the parting grew easier. Until four nights prior of their anniversary when Yoda had asked that the children remain with the Jedi for the weekend. Certain trials needed to be done and while Padmé had relented, it had taken Anakin much more coercing, for positions had reversed and he had little faith in the Jedi, who had undying faith in their Chosen One.

It had been Luke's big blue eyes pleading his Father to relent when Anakin finally nodded.

The parting was excruciating as they knew that the two wouldn't rest their little heads in their parent's house that night. They dropped the two off and after watching them disappear into the dark and cavernous Temple Anakin and Padmé too parted with a chaste kiss and Anakin returned to the Apartment with his youngest as Padmé left to the Senate, the elections for the next Chancellor were upcoming and there was a tension in the air as the Chancellor prior to Organa had abused the position so wholly that they would always be concerned with the dead space between. The days passed and the ache in their chest's grew as the silence in the apartment grew deafening.

But all things end as the two had returned to their parents, full of joy and happiness and loud boisterous stories to tell. Their joy nipped at the heels of Anakin's fear and it quickly floated away as a cloud on a windy day. His fears was now in the past and the future while still uncertain, was a ray of blinding light rather than a gloomy thunder cloud.

It was the day's end and she dragged her feet as she walked into the apartment, surprised at the lack of greeting from her family. In the great sitting room, Obi Wan Kenobi was playing with her youngest, her chocolate brown curls in a plait down her back a signature of Dormé.

Anakin had mentioned that he wished to take her out for the evening to celebrate their wedding anniversary. And she suspected that the children's two caregivers who had suddenly appeared for the evening had been planned well in advanced.

She was putting pins in her hair, awed at the face in the mirror. For the first time in months, she felt like the young and foolish woman who had given into Anakin's charming words and love struck eyes. The scarlet dress had been a gift that she had found that morning. It was risqué and sexy and far to revealing of a piece for a mother of three and a Senator, but she had put it on anyway.

"Wow- you look- .. wow!".. she heard from the door way behind her, and Anakin appeared, his ever present black robes giving him the presence of the great Jedi he was, but his face was that of the nineteen year old boy when she had first emerged from the Fresher in a black lace nightie on their wedding night. "Just-..I.."

"Problem, Master Skywalker?"

"Yes, breathing. -.." He stepped forward and kissed her cheek, " I..You're-.. I mean, I didn't realise how dangerous you would be to my cardio-pulmonary when I ordered that. You are, by far the most beautiful creature in the galaxy." He nuzzled her neck, his finger wrapping around the single loose curl that trailed a dangerous line down her now generous chest.

"Am I no longer an Angel?"

"My love, angels would bow at your feet and a Sith seductress would heel at your elbow for counsel." She smiled, ever the wordsmith, Anakin always knew what to say.

She felt like a woman who was very much in love with a man. The man in question looked like he was about to keel over. Or rip her dress off. Neither was preferable, for she liked the dress enough not to wish it ripped from her body, as others had gone in history. "You best wait for me out front, less we never leave and have to explain to Obi Wan and Dormé."

"Both have caught us in far more precarious situations my love."

"I believe that's what put us here in the first place."

"Most certainly Angel. Most certainly." He disappeared as she requested and she stood to get a glimpse of herself in the mirror. While Anakin would never be one for fashion, he did have a brilliant eye for picking out dresses for her. When asked he had shrugged and simply said, "I know your body well."

Indeed he did. The fabric clung to her curves and did an expert job at hiding her insecurities, the subtle print not overwhelming her. The image in the mirror was the very one she knew Anakin saw every day, no matter what she was, or was not wearing. The beautiful creature in the mirror was the one he worshipped, he adored.

She collected the black clutch and slid into the matching shoes, smoothing the rich satin fabric. He had chosen well, she noted as she took one last glance and emerged from their room.

"Ready." Anakin was seated on the large couch, Leia curled on his lap, her head tucked under his chin, Luke leaning against him. He nodded and stood as the children jumped up to hug their mother. "We'll be home late." She said, pointing at both of them, "You will behave for Obi Wan and Dormé."

"Yes Momma," they said, glancing at each other in disappointment. She opened her arms wide and enveloped the two in her arms. She loved being a Senator, a voice of the people, and she would tell Anakin about her nomination for Chancellor after they returned. She didn't want to spoil the night. Yet even if she did become Chancellor, it would pale to this. She adored being a Mother as much as Anakin cherished being a Father. Anakin was holding their little one and Padmé dropped a kiss on her chubby cheek. "Keep an eye on your brother and sister."

The little girl nodded enthusiastically and wrapped her hands around her mother's neck. Padmé hugged the child and placed her on her feet. Not seconds later Anakin had all three of them in his arms holding them close. "Be Good." he whispered, "I love you," he said kissing his eldest daughter's cheek, "and I love you." He said kissing his son's forehead, "and I love you." He said as he kissed his youngest on her nose.

"Love you Daddy." They said in unison. He stood and stretched a hand to Padmé. Determined to have a good time.

xXx

"Master Yoda." Nine year old Luke Skywalker bowed.

"Ready you are. To take you, a Master will." Luke hardened his heart against the fear and worry from being separated from his parents. His mother and father had sat him down and asked him if this was what he wanted. Leia had chose to follow their mother in the political ring, but her Force abilities were equal to his and stronger than any save their father and younger sister.

But this was what he wanted. He wanted to make their father proud and be worthy of being the son of the best Jedi in the galaxy. He wanted to be worthy of calling himself Anakin Skywalker's son.

But he still was scared. "Fear I sense in you young Skywalker."

"Yes Master Yoda. I am scared of the changes, I fear never seeing my parent's again. But my Father told me the will of the Force can be persuaded to change its course for those who's will is stronger." Yoda paused for only a second, and let the pride and surprise pass him. Anakin Skywalker had proven not only worthy of being a Master, but he had learned so much from being a Father. His son Luke was the example of how he had taught both his children to face their fear, not to let it tempt them as it did him.

"To Master Obi Wan, you will go." Luke clapped his hands over his mouth, his last defense against letting the cheer out. The man was his father's best friend, an advisor to his mother, and Luke's own godfather.

Luke wasn't scared anymore.

oOo

"And what is such a little girl doing in a big place like this?" A tall scary man asked her. Leia wasn't afraid. She read the man's mind easily and put on an air of confidence.

"I am an aide to the Chancellor. Now step aside." She said, but the man didn't move. "This datapad needs to be seen by the Chancellor ten minutes ago. Step aside."

"Are you going to report me?"

"Do not accost that girl Senator Yoo.. That's Skywalker's girl." Another man said. The Senator quickly stepped aside at the mention of her surname, she didn't know if it was her mother or father the man feared, but she cared not. She merely smiled sweetly and hurried on her way.

She had decided that she wanted to be a senator like her mother someday, but the newly elected Chancellor Skywalker had told her daughter not to grow up too fast. Leia was counting the days till she could enter the legislative youth program on Naboo like her Mother.

Her father had taken some coaxing, but Leia had long ago realised that she had an awesome power over her father. She had crawled up into his lap and batted her big brown eyes at him, "Please Daddy." She had pouted softly, "Please."

"Fine, but your teaching will be supplemented with Jedi training." He had relented. "You will know how to protect yourself.. Force help us if you're like your mother."

So her nights were spent with her father and her younger sister being taught the ways of the Force and her days were spent in the Aide program on Coruscant. She sat in on all her Mother's meetings and told her during the breaks and after what they were really thinking. Her mother though it was cheating, but her father had said that these were the gifts she had been born with, blessed with. Why not use them.

She slipped into the grandiose office and said nothing as she watched her mother talking with members of the trade federation, pride swelled within her to not only know, but be the daughter of such a vaulted woman. To be the eldest daughter of Chancellor Padmé Amidala Skywalker, former Queen and Senator of Naboo, Champion to the people.

She would make her mother proud someday.

oOo

Luke was his father's son, Leia; the image of her mother. But Raina was a beautiful melody of the both of them with her dark brown curls and startling blue eyes. At eight, Raina had already charmed the entire contents of the Jedi Temple. That and her levels being already higher than her twin siblings, her levels nearly matched her Father in their astronomical numbers.

And Anakin had never been more proud of his second daughter on the day she stood before the Jedi Council, after only a few months of training, as the youngest to ever be given to a Master. He sat from his seat on the council and watched as she was put through the trial.

He remembered keenly the day he had first stood before the council. Cold, scared, and missing his mother. He had only known a life of slavery and was apprehensive of this great sect that deemed him unworthy.

He now sat upon the council and could not even attempt to contain the incalculable love he held for his child. His children were both his joy and sanity, and the love he held for the four members of his family was boundless and weighed him down.

Thankfully, the love the Skywalker's had was shared by all of its five members. "Fear, I do not sense in you."

"I am ready, Master Yoda."

"Your father has taught you well, Child." She bowed her head to Master Ki A Mundi and Anakin was biting his lip, trying to restrain himself. He glanced at Shaak Ti and she gave him a hesitant smile. Once again, he would have to watch his child go off with a Master of the Council's choosing.

Leia had chosen a path of Politics and would remain on Coruscant until she was thirteen when she would return to Naboo for training to follow in her mother's footsteps to be Senator of Naboo. His Son was training with Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin saw him every day as he was permitted to remain living with them.

But he was both proud and terrified that they would choose a path for his little Raina that would lead her away from him.

"Passed, the trial you have, youngling. A padawan, you shall be." Yoda said sagely, and Anakin's face glazed over, attempting to hide his anxiety from at foremost his daughter. He didn't care if the rest of the Master's felt his concern, for he knew they would sense it whether he attempted to hide it or not. But he wanted to be happy for Raina, no matter what. Despite the fact that he felt he was about to have a heart attack.

"Padawan Raina Shmi Skywalker, continue to train you, Master Skywalker will. With him, you will be trained."

"Thank you, Master Yoda." She bowed and walked to her father, "Master Skywalker." She bowed low. He stood, praying that his body didn't wobble as he felt it had.

"Padawan Raina. I accept you as a Padawan."

"Thank you Master." He allowed a smile to peek out and saw her own impish look. They had given her back to him. They could have taken her, made her something far more than he had ever been. But they saw in her what Padmé had all those years ago.

That love could be a more effective tool than any meditation or mantra. That the ability to overcome fear would have never been possible without love. "Meeting is adjourned." Windu said, and Anakin stood, bowed to the other members and took his newest Padawan out into the courtyard.

"Daddy!" she had squealed when they had finally reached the open air and he had scooped her up in his arms and swung her around. He hugged her close and felt his eyes grow damp with tears. Blinking them away he smiled and spun her around as she giggled in delight.

"You know, I'm going to be more tough than Master Shaak Ti." Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her beaming face was looking at him with only the adoration a daughter could manage. He carried her on his hip like he had for years, the tight band of muscle supported her easily.

"But Daddy-…"

"No buts little one, bright and early, every day."

"Like Luke?" she whined. Luke was far more of a morning person than either of his sisters. Which always made him laugh, it was one of the few personality traits that the boy shared with his Father, his Son's patience and undying kindness were easily recognizable to his mother.

"Yes, just like Luke. Only when Luke goes off with Master Obi Wan, you'll be coming with me." She giggled again as he dropped kisses all over her face.

He began walking to the speeder, still carrying her. "I love you Daddy." She said and he glanced at her.

"I love you too Raina." He placed her on the ground long enough so she could hop in the speeder and he jumped behind the controls.


	12. Epilogue Part II

Anakin paced outside the door as he sense Luke's nerves through the door. "Calm Anakin." The grey and aged Obi Wan said as he stood staring out at the city. Anakin let a huff of air and continued wearing a hole in the floor.

Luke was proving himself for his Knighthood not five meters away and Anakin was in a right state. His son had grown up on him, and it was causing him to grow nervous and sad. The boy was the Jedi Anakin had always longed to be. He was patient, wise and had limitless compassion. "When did my son become a Man?" Anakin asked himself softly, "When did my little boy grow up."

Anakin had never been more worried than the first time he had to fight beside his son. The boy had been sixteen and an uprising had taken them to the outer rim. He had left Raina with the Masters, but Obi Wan had insisted that Luke had been ready.

Anakin still had the scars from ensuring that Luke had nothing to do in the heat of battle.

When he had been eighteen, Anakin and Luke had been sent out to settle a dispute and it had turned into a flight for their lives as they had been fired upon the moment they had entered the hostile atmosphere. Luke had flown like the world was ending and Anakin would have teased the boy incessantly had he too not been forced to out fly their foe.

Afterwards, they had landed on a nearby friendly port and Anakin had told his son the story of his pod-racing days. The memories were still tender, but the joy on Luke's face had been worth the pain.

"You asked that when he turned sixteen, and eighteen, and now he's twenty. You going to pick an arbitrary day when you decide he's finally a man?" Obi Wan had trained the younger Skywalker, much like he had the elder one. His patience had grown exponentially as he had aged. A trait that had been necessary for the restless Skywalker genes that resided in Anakin's son.

Anakin continued to pace, worrying the beaten and worn ring that hadn't left his hand in twenty years. The years had been kind to Anakin, his wild blond hair was shorter than it had been in his youth, but it was still equally untamable, the faint lines that creased his forty year old face creased at his eyes and deepened when he smiled, as obvious when he finally stopped mid-pace and his back stiffened. "He's done." Anakin looked to the door and held his breath as he saw the door emerge.

Luke had inherited his mother's height and looked up to his Father when he emerged, his face was stretching into a smile. "Master Kenobi." Yoda said, "Master Skywalker."

"Master Yoda." They both bowed as he hobbled off. Anakin waited until Yoda had turned the corner, and gave Luke an imploring look.

"Well?" Luke's beam told him everything he needed to know and he swept Luke into a tight hug.  
"I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks dad." Luke never felt younger than when his Father was openly displaying his emotions. Something he did often. "That really means a lot to me." Anakin clung to the boy, gave him one last squeeze, then let him go. He bit down on his lower lip as the emotion swelled within him. He son had become a Jedi Knight. He had not been denied by the faction for who his father was, and although he had been seen as an oddity, the universe accepted him.

He rested his arm on the boy's shoulder and Luke elbowed his father's side. "Come on, supper will be ready soon." Anakin said, he looked to Obi Wan, "Coming old man?"

Obi Wan rolled his eyes, "No Anakin, I'll leave your family to the celebration." Anakin and Obi Wan shared a look. After being friends and allies for more than thirty years, they didn't need the Force to read one another's mind.

"Alright." Luke and Anakin flew home, much slower than their normal pace, Anakin being regaled with all that Yoda had told the boy. He nodded and smiled along with his son's flippant reference to his father's Trials. Anakin did not have the heart to tell him that he himself had not completed the Trials, that he had merely been acclaimed into his Knighthood, as well as his Mastery.

They both heard the whizzing of Lightsabers and they exchanged a glance when they saw Leia and her younger sister fighting. "Leia, your footwork is atrocious."

"Eat it Rani, you only know that word because I said it yesterday."

"Sure." Raina tagged Leia who immediately yelped when her blade tapped her sister's. "Higher Leia, you've left yourself wide open." She growled and the lightsaber swung around as she attempted to complete the complex move her Father had taught her. Raina saw through it and tapped her shoulder with the practice blade.

She jumped in surprise and clutched at her arm, "Ouch!" bit her lip as she fell in a pool of self pity.

"Yield?" She vaulted her younger sister back with two feet to her chest and a snarl ripped through her as the air crackled around them. She called the Saber to her hand and as soon as metal met flesh she started spinning and whipping around.

She was attacking the blade when a third entered the melee. "Enough Leia." The tall presence of her Father stopped them in their tracks. "Calm yourself. Raina, Luke, go see if your mother and Dormé need help." The two nodded and continued down the hall, he could hear Luke already talking about his trial.

"Why can't I do it Daddy?" She said and slumped, winded from the power that had flooded her system.

"Because you don't want to be a Jedi." He said, sitting on the bench that circled the room. Thought neither of his two eldest children had inherited his height, his daughter had inherited his temper. A fact that made him ill whenever his mind dredged up the past.

Leia sat down next to him and snuggled up to her Father's shoulder, tears rolling down her face. "I can't do it." She muttered and his arm wrapped around her. Leia had also got his need for perfection, and her mother's need for planning. So if things didn't go according to plan, then the world was ending.

She snuffled against him, "I _do_ want to be a Jedi."

"I know sweetheart." He said, "But there are so many things you want, I don't think you know where to start." She nodded. She had served for two years as Queen and quickly relinquished the title, devoting herself to the political ring and serving as Naboo's youngest Senator, a fact that had made her mother both worried and overjoyed.

"I just to make you proud" She whispered, ashamed by the admittance.

He placed a finger under her chin and pulled her face up so he could look her in the eye. "I already am, little Leia." He cupped her cheek and brushed the tears away with his thumb, "You and Luke and Raina- I am _so_ proud of you three. You don't have to be a Jedi for that Leia." He tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "You expect so much of yourself, and yet you forget all you have achieved. You've been padawan, a senator, and most importantly, a Skywalker." He framed her face with his large hands and Leia quickly felt the blanket of comfort fall around her. "Isn't that enough?"

If he said he was proud, then she needed no other opinion.

She blinked away the tears as she buried her head under his chin. "I love you Daddy." She whispered into the worn tabard.

"I love you too Leia." They stayed like that until her hiccups abated and her tears had long since dried. "Grab your saber."

She felt a nervous flutter of terror. Going against her sister and brother was one thing, but her Father was Anakin Skywalker, _THE _Anakin Skywalker. No one could best him, and only Obi Wan had come close, and he'd had three decades of practice. "Scared?" he asked as he threw the heavy cloak to the side of the workout room.

He smiled when her brown eyes grew harder than onyx. How inordinately was she like him. "Terrified, but that hasn't stopped me before old man," She drew her saber and began dancing around the ominous figure, looking for an opening.

He remained still, the saber pointing to the ground, his breaths even and deep. "You're thinking too much Leia. Stop thinking about how to attack me, let your instincts guide you." She growled in frustration and did as she was told. A few moments later Anakin had narrowly avoided her wild haymaker and unarmed her. "No." He said, "You're still thinking."

"I can't help but think Dad." She whined.

"You're worse than your Brother," he smirked. "Close your eyes." He said, taking the Saber from her hand.

"Wha-?"

"Just do it." He said, "I'm trying to teach you something. So quit arguing and listen." She sighed, exasperated but complied. As she did so she felt him move away. "Reach into the Force. Without opening your eyes, find me."

He led her on a wild chase around the room as she sought his blinding aura. "Good." He said. He placed the saber back in her hand. "Now ignite your blade and fight me, without opening your eyes."

"But how will I know what I'm doing?"

"Do you still look at your feet while you walk? No, because you conquered that long ago." He let out an amused laugh, "trust me, I was there."

"But this is different." The whine in her voice returning. He didn't know when she had developed such self-doubt, but he swore he would kill the bastard that put it there, no matter who it was.

"No." He said, "This is no different. Your lightsaber should be an extension of yourself, you should automatically know where it is each and every millisecond. Not knowing would prove dangerous."

She peeped through an eye as an impish smile crossed her face, "You'd protect me Daddy." He sighed and told her to shut her eyes. She buckled down and reached deep into herself.

Her Father was a glowing and golden presence. It was like standing feet from a sun. Not burning, but overwhelming in its entirety. She stepped towards him and saw an opening. Swinging her blade time and time again, she was in awe of how easily it came. _This is how Raina and Luke do it._ Her twin and younger sister; together, could outmatch their Father, almost. The way they moved was like the ocean filled their limbs and they flowed around the room.

She too felt the flow urge her from one motion to the next as she both attacked and deflected. He wasn't even trying, she could tell that by his worry for her. He loved his children too much to even attempt to wield any amount of skill. He would rather them stick him than he wield a weapon against them.

She recalled, once upon a time, Luke had asked to Spar, without practice sabers. They made one complacent and Luke sought his Father's praise so vehemently he wanted to prove himself with the true blades. Anakin had lasted all of two minutes until he had left in a flurry. Their mother had told them looking at Luke, looking for weakness's.. it had been far too real for Anakin and he couldn't do it.

She felt perfectly safe, with him, with her eyes clamped shut and a saber in her hands. "Good Leia." He said as he stilled her hand, "Now remember that." Leia had completed her rudimentary training and her padawan training with his own Padawan from his youth, Asoka Tano. The Togruta had served as her master and bodyguard while on Naboo.

It had been the hardest two years of Anakin's life, separated from his daughter, but she had asked- begged – and he had conceded.

They finished their spar quickly and Anakin allowed her the honour of flipping the blade from his hands. She had done well and deserved to best him. "Feel better?"

"Thanks Dad." She smiled and pecked his cheek. Luke called for her and she paused like a doe startled in the woods and took flight like the wind.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Anakin- you are a wonderful father." He heard Padmé's voice from the hall behind him. He had become so accustom to her presence that he rarely searched for her.

"She's as talented as Luke and Rainy, but she refuses to believe so." He threw his cloak back on. "I blame those manipulative senators."

"Where did this distaste for senators spawn from." He smiled as he looped his arms around her back and stared into her deep brown eyes.

"Well, you see, there was this one senator who ensnared my senses so deeply…" He said bending down to press a kiss against her lips. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him tight against her. He still couldn't believe that after everything they had gone through, after twenty five years of marriage, he was more in love with his wife than the day he told her she was his entire soul. His love was greater than that he felt the day she said 'I do', greater than the day she birthed the twins, or the uneventful birth of Raina. His love for her was all encompassing and ever reaching.

"How about a shower, Mr. Skywalker?" she said, a coy smile tugging at her lips."

"Sounds divine, Mrs. Skywalker." The future no longer scared him. He was a member of the council for over twenty years. He had three amazing children and many years married to the most wonderful woman in existence and hopefully another at least fifty ahead of him.

He had it all, because at one point, at one time, he was Caught.

* * *

Well, there it is. The twelfth addition to CAUGHT. The final words have been written. Once upon a time, an anonymous reviewer had implored me that; had I not finished, I would have readers turn to the Dark Side.. Well I couldn't have that, so I finished this. Happy reading!

.Lie


End file.
